<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Enigmatic Professor Riddle by AwesomePossum024</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218671">Harry Potter and the Enigmatic Professor Riddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomePossum024/pseuds/AwesomePossum024'>AwesomePossum024</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Professor Tom Riddle, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomePossum024/pseuds/AwesomePossum024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1970, Albus Dumbledore granted the renowned prodigy Tom Riddle the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Twenty-nine years thereafter, the legendary Albus Dumbledore was mourned by the entirety of Wizarding Britain. Now in 1991, Harry Potter enters his First Year in Hogwarts eager to meet the living legend - the enigmatic Professor Riddle. AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue : The DADA Professor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>PROLOGUE : THE DADA PROFESSOR</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>October 2, 1970</strong>
</p><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle strode confidently across the Corridor of the Gargoyle as his robes whipped behind him. He spoke calmly to the gargoyle, giving it the password, "Liquorice Laces" - <em>another of Dumbledore's Muggle sweets</em>, he mused as the stairway rotated and he found himself in front of the door.</p><p>"Come in, Tom!" Dumbledore called before he knocked, and Tom smiled to himself as he opened the door. He paused just for a moment to compose his thoughts. <em>Albus</em> <em>always was too good at the Mind Arts for his own good.</em></p><p>Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair, peering at Tom as he entered over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. "I trust you have been well? It has been quite a few years since we have met."</p><p>"Oh, you know me, Headmaster. I was quite extensively into research - it leaves one feeling a bit removed from the world of people. But after my paper expounding the uses of sympathetic associations in spell-crafting, I found needing a bit of respite - these things do drain one's mind."</p><p>"Of course, my boy. With the kind of reputation you have gained among research circles, I can imagine. Such prodigious work is rarely achieved in combination with leisure, after all."</p><p><em>That much is true</em>, Tom thought with some amusement. He had indeed been at the forefront of some of the more pioneering works of his generation. Due to his unique background from the Muggle world, he had managed to apply several principles of science to Magic that most wizards struggled to comprehend. Dumbledore gestured for Tom to sit as he leaned back in his chair. The motion caught Tom's eye and his pupil widened imperceptibly as he sensed, not a second late, Dumbledore's entry into his mind.</p><p>Showing no outward signs of anything being amiss, Tom very carefully allowed Dumbledore's probe to access the specific mental construct he had built for the purpose of this interview. It had taken a lot of time and effort on his part (not to mention that the magic involved wasn't exactly legal), but it was necessary for Tom to maintain appearances. Dumbledore had never trusted Tom, and he knew a mental probe was one of the first things that Dumbledore would do to quell his doubts. Presumably satisfied with what he saw, Tom felt Dumbledore withdraw the probe.</p><p>"When I heard that you had decided to go into academia, Tom, I must confess that you surprised me very much." <em>Oh, I'm sure I did, you old codger. After all, you </em><em>were</em><em> expecting me to go into the Dark Arts. </em>"I had always thought that your charisma and charm was more suited for a position in the bureaucracy. I recall you once telling me about how you wished to reform several practices in the wizarding world you saw as outdated." Dumbledore pressed his palms together and Tom noted with some detachment that it seemed to be a nervous habit. "What made you change your mind?"</p><p>"Oh, a chain of events, Headmaster. Among other things, a conversation with Professor Slughorn that made me realize the futility of reforming a corrupt system." Tom winced inwardly as he realized too late how his words sounded. He really should have practiced keeping up mental barriers more while conversing. But Dumbledore's eyes merely twinkled brighter at this, and he gave Tom a brighter smile than he had before.</p><p>Tom was mildly amused - it was <em>exactly </em>like Dumbledore to have believed that Tom had come around to his way of thinking. The man's nature was to trust, and he believed in second choices far too often. And while Tom did agree with Dumbledore that the Ministry was corrupt, he was satisfied that his mental construct had prevented Dumbledore from finding about his rather…<em>radical</em> ideas for reform.</p><p>As Dumbledore continued to enquire about his research and what exactly he was looking for in the DADA teacher's post, Tom thought back to that conversation with Professor Slughorn which had changed his course.</p><p>
  <strong>May 1, 1945</strong>
</p><p>"Come in, Tom!" Slughorn's booming voice called as Tom entered the private quarters of his Head of House and Potions Professor.</p><p>"You called for me, Professor?"</p><p>"Aye, I did. I wanted company to enjoy this fine bottle of Ogden, and your brilliance never ceases to amaze me. Sit." Tom smiled as he sank into the comfy armchair; these talks were a constant source of enjoyment for him. Slughorn was very well connected indeed, and Tom always enjoyed listening to stories of what the powerful and famous people of the times were doing.</p><p>An hour later, Slughorn had become considerably more inebriated, while Tom was relatively unaffected, having consumed the alcohol only in moderation.</p><p>"What is your true ambition, Tom?"</p><p>"Well, sir, I want to work at the Ministry. I want to try and remove some of the…<em>orthodoxy </em>that has crept into the wizarding world."</p><p>"You do, eh? But what are your <em>real </em>ambitions?"</p><p>Tom froze slightly but carried on smoothly. "What exactly do you mean, sir?"</p><p>"Drop the masquerade, my boy. You're a brilliant Slytherin, perhaps even the best of this generation. But your pride does you no good. As Head of your House, I am a Slytherin too, and not a shabby one at that. So, I pose my question to you once again. <em>What are your real ambitions?</em>"</p><p>Tom was shocked. Horace Slughorn seemed to know his plans! He hadn't revealed them to anyone, not even written them down in his diary for fear of being read. But as he quickly processed what the Professor had said to him, he realized that his true schemes were still safe. Slughorn had merely gathered that he had certain…<em>ambitions</em> that went beyond simply getting a Ministry job.</p><p>Gathering his wits about him, Tom quickly countered Slughorn. "Sir, my ambitions are very much the same; I wish to try and eliminate some of the orthodoxy that has crept into our system." He deliberately enunciated <em>eliminate</em> and Slughorn acknowledged that with the faintest of inclinations of his head. "My path, however…" he trailed off.</p><p>"...seems to be obstructed by the incompetent buffoons at the Ministry?"</p><p>Tom slightly inclined his head and Slughorn laughed, in that booming voice of his. Then, leaning in, the older man spoke in a bare whisper, "You're an ambitious boy, Tom, with more potential than any student I've ever had. But you must realize that the traditions of the wizarding world are unique and have their own place. Besides, I have long given up on reforming our society, the Muggle-loving fools that they are. In this world, it is your personal ambitions alone whose fulfilment can cause true change."</p><p>Tom's anger exploded, but he slammed down hard with the still-imperfect Occlumency shields he had been developing. Horace Slughorn may have been his Head of House, but Tom was already ten times the Slytherin the old drunkard was. How did he ever think that Tom would adhere to his childish standards of ambition? His jaw clenched imperceptibly and he tried to calm his mind down as he looked away momentarily.</p><p>Suddenly his gaze fell upon a photograph on the wall and he froze. With a quick glance, he confirmed what he was seeing, and then turned towards the Potions professor.</p><p>"Sir, is that photograph of the batch of 1876?"</p><p>"Indeed, my boy," Slughorn boomed. "Quite a few Members of the current Wizengamot in there. There is, of course, Cassilda Boot, the current Head Examiner for the NEWTS, and also Michel Dodderige, the current representative of Britain in the ICW. Just last week Michel sent me a wonderful set of dragon-hide gloves he'd bought in Hungary."</p><p>Slughorn continued in the same vein, pointing out an adjacent photograph, "Can you believe that Archer Evermonde was obsessed with becoming an Enchanter for the Department of Mysteries before I convinced him that with skills like his, he could be Minister? That's Adam Jones beside him - a brilliant chaser in his day, but he would never have broken into a professional Quidditch team had the proper connections not presented themselves. Of course, when you've taught as many people as I have, connections are never a problem," Slughorn chuckled. "It's a very convenient system after all, having every witch and wizard in Britain go through the same school!"</p><p>As Slughorn bragged about his various students and what "gifts" they still sent him, Tom's watchful eyes roved the room. They took in the photographs. The people in them. The posts they were in currently. And in his mind, a plot began to blossom. A path that was far less risky than his current path. If he could not raise Hell, he would simply move Heaven.</p><hr/><p>As Tom thanked Dumbledore for giving him the position of the DADA teacher, he was positively gleeful under his mask of controlled happiness. For he had begun on his route to success, and not even the world's second greatest wizard could stop him now.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edited 28 July 2020 to correct some minor grammatical errors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>NEW BEGINNINGS</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>July 14, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Harry Potter stared at the smooth parchment in his hands.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Harry Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom Marvolo Riddle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deputy Headmaster</em>
</p><p>Harry inhaled deeply as he took in the sight: his proud parents, Lily and James Potter looking on, uncle Sirius whistling softly and clapping, and Peter exploding confetti and sparking off the fireworks! <em>He's always been one for celebrations</em>, mused Harry fondly, recalling memories with Peter. Peter was always ready for a party, and on most occasions, he was the one to start it! And Uncle….<em>no, it's Professor now, isn't it</em>….Snape looked on almost impassively, smiling at Harry with barely the corners of his mouth upturned. But it was enough to let Harry know that he was happy.</p><p>"You did it, pup! I thought they might've forgotten to write to you…"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>".…or maybe tell you that you were a squib…"</p><p>Three voices growled in barely disguised anger.</p><p>"or even…"</p><p>"Cease your yammering, Peter, and for heaven's sake, let the boy breathe." Sirius spoke, smiling even as he chided Peter. "It's an important moment in his life, even though we've all known since he was born that he was going to Hogwarts."</p><p>He looked at Harry. "Congratulations, Harry. Celebrations are in order," he said, turning to Peter. "Perhaps that bottle of Ogden's Olde that's been ageing in the cellar?" Peter shrugged eloquently and then gave Harry a bear hug, followed by a wink that told Harry that he would be getting a gift soon. His parents followed suit and of course Sirius and Snape gave Harry the "less touchy-feely" handshake instead, Slytherins that they were.</p><p>"We'll get the shopping done tomorrow, Harry. Your mum and I wanted to visit Gringotts anyway," James Potter, beaming, told Harry. "You'll probably want a broom as well - that Comet you have is very old. I was thinking along the lines of the new Nimbus?"</p><p>Harry's face lit up with joy. "Thanks dad! But I'm not allowed to fly in my first year, right?"</p><p>"Oh, that's a little surprise for you! Word on the circuit is that Professor McGonagall has changed the rules a bit, so first-years are still not allowed on the team, but there's a racing track that you can fly on, provided you can lap the Quidditch pitch twice in under 2 minutes. That shouldn't be a problem for you, you've done it in under a minute and a half."</p><p>"Wow, that would be awesome. How do you know, dad?"</p><p>"Minerva is a huge Quidditch fan, and she roots for the Harpies. Their captain, Gwenog, was a year ahead of me. Minerva regularly speaks to her regarding the Quidditch standards and rules in Hogwarts. Personally I feel I'm a much better Chaser, but Minerva was a bit pissed since I turned down the Wasps. Though honestly, can you imagine a handsome fella like me in those stripes? Puddlemere, on the other hand - I look absolutely fantastic in those navy blue robes." Lily smacked her husband's hand lightly at this, while James and Harry laughed.</p><p>"Anyway, I just spoke with the Harpies' captain yesterday, since we have a game the day-after-tomorrow, and I always like to speak to the opposing captain once to make sure that there's no hard feelings. Gwenog told me that Minerva had been mulling this for quite some time, but Professor Riddle convinced her that the time was right - since we have a World Cup in four years, he thought it would be better to groom kids a bit and start early. After all, you never know when a prodigy could pop up." James winked conspicuously at Harry, his hazel eyes twinkling with mischief at which Harry blushed.</p><p>"James! Don't put pressure on him!" Lily said exasperatedly. But James and Harry just laughed.</p><p>"Just kidding, Harry. You know I'll stand by you no matter what you choose to do." James said. His handsome features were clearly proud as he took in the scene once again. "Now, I'm getting late for the team meeting, so I need to rush. Bye for now, Harry. I'll see you tonight. And congratulations!" A shower of fireworks sparked off again.</p><p>"Thanks dad! Bye!"</p><p>James Disapparated with a crack and the gathering dispersed. Peter Disapparated too, but only after hugging Harry again and telling him how proud he was. He even pretended to wipe his tears and Harry laughed along with him. <em>Peter's always been the funny one</em>. Snape and Lily went into the laboratory that Lily had constructed for herself in the basement of Potter Manor. As an accomplished Potions Mistress and occasional guest lecturer at several institutes, the lab was her pride and joy and Snape often discussed several advancements in Potions with her when he dropped by.</p><p>Sirius walked over to the cabinet in the drawing room and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. Pouring himself and Harry a glass, he sat down comfortably and gestured Harry to take the seat opposite to him. Harry could not help but notice how Sirius' gray eyes burnt with intensity, as always, and how gracefully he carried himself. He had yet to recall an incident where Sirius' cool demeanour or casual grace had been disturbed. His features contributed to the overall look as well; aristocratic high cheekbones that he had inherited from the Blacks and a handsome face with long, jet-black hair that was always groomed perfectly.</p><p>"To new beginnings!", Sirius said, and raised his glass. Harry did the same and they sipped quietly for a while.</p><p>Then Sirius spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm sure that you know Harry, that this marks the start of a very new journey in your life. I just want to let you know what exactly that might entail." He took a fidget spinner out of his coat, and twirled it casually on his finger. The toy itself was made of cold, black metal with a silver snake embossed on it's centre. Harry knew from observation that this was something Sirius often did but only in private, and he loved the ease with which Sirius' deft fingers spun the toy without effort. <em>Uncle Sirius is so cool. Although he does sometimes become too formal while speaking.</em></p><p>"At Hogwarts, Harry, you will be Sorted into a House. As I'm sure you've heard innumerable times now, the four Houses are very different in the values that they pride themselves for. And yet, I want to tell you something that I learnt during my stay - the House you are in does not matter much at all."</p><p>"Really?" blurted Harry, and then felt foolish. <em>Of course, you idiot, </em>he chided himself. <em>Uncle Sirius doesn't fool around when he's talking about important stuff.</em></p><p>"Really", confirmed Sirius with a smile, and Harry smiled back. "No matter which House you are Sorted into, Harry, I want you to know, we will never judge you for it. And I daresay all the Houses would be proud to have you. You have the courage to do Gryffindor proud - not even James, I think, would have tried a Sloth Grip Roll when his mother was watching." Harry went very pink at this, but Sirius continued, "Your wit and cunning would disarm many Slytherins - I'm astonished at exactly how many times I've caught Severus, of all people, smuggling you ice-cream after bedtime and having one of those long talks that you love." <em>Yes, </em>mused Harry, <em>those talks are very enjoyable. Severus knows a lot about the Muggle world, especially its culture - Muggle music is </em><strong><em>so </em></strong><em>much better than Wizarding music.</em></p><p>Sirius carried on, "Peter's told me many times the story about how you practically <em>forced</em> a broom to fly towards you when you were barely 2 years old. Every time, he swears that you tried non-stop for at least an hour, without tiring. And he tells me you maintain that resilient approach towards life, so Hufflepuff would be very pleased to have you indeed. And judging from James' harried expression after he pulled that prank last week, he was regretting pulling it on you. I've not seen anyone quiz him so much since Lily after he pulled one on her in fifth year. That demonstrates in you a hunger for knowledge that Ravenclaw would value, but we barely manage to satiate."</p><p>Harry blushed deeply at this, and Sirius winked before he continued, his tone a bit more grave. "But there are some things you must know about the Houses."</p><p>He took a long sip from the glass as Harry waited eagerly.</p><p>"First, in the event that you are Sorted into Slytherin, you must give your word that you will write to me immediately. There are certain," and Harry was surprised to see Sirius grimace, "<em>events</em> that I will need to brief you about. While they will most likely not be a hindrance, you should be informed, just in case. Do I have your word?"</p><p>"Yes, uncle." Harry mentally filed away the word <em>hindrance </em>to look up later - it seemed like something he could use to impress people.</p><p>"Good. If you are sorted into any of the other Houses, however, this will not be a problem. The second thing I have to say to you is regarding your friends."</p><p>"You mean Neville? Or Diana?"</p><p>Sirius chuckled. "Oh no, Harry, although what I have to say may concern them as well in the future. While I have full faith in you, not all students who attend Hogwarts will be as kind or polite as you are. Some may even be downright hostile towards you."</p><p>"But why? I haven't done anything to them!" Harry exclaimed. "I haven't even met them yet!"</p><p>Sirius laughed. "Not for any fault of your own, Harry. But some of these students may have families that do not share the same view of the wizarding world that we do."</p><p>"You mean like the Malfoys or the Notts? You and Dad have told me before that they believe that only purebloods are truly part of the wizarding world, and that everyone else should be below purebloods."</p><p>Sirius took another long sip before he spoke. "Yes, Harry. While I have always told you that such thoughts are ridiculous, at Hogwarts, you will be exposed to a larger number of people who may think in this fashion. As much as I loathe to admit, many purebloods do not care much for Muggleborns and believe that Muggleborns should not be treated the same as purebloods."</p><p>Harry nodded, thinking quietly for a moment, and then spoke up. "Uncle Sirius? You've always told me that I should never judge someone on the basis of their blood. And you've also told me that I should always be proud of my legacy as a pureblood, and as a Potter. But the titles that we hold, the Wizengamot seat that we have - are these not all exclusive only to pureblood families? By being proud of my legacy, am I not discriminating against the Muggleborns and half-bloods who don't have the same rights?"</p><p>Sirius smiled at this. <em>He's always been so perceptive. </em>"You're not wrong, Harry. I have always maintained that we are from pureblood families, and proud ones at that. There is no shying away from this fact. The titles we hold, the Wizengamot seat that pureblood families get to occupy - these things are indeed a part of your family's legacy. But you are wrong in that Muggleborns and half-bloods don't get the same rights, because the things you are talking about are not <em>rights </em>at all. They are just what I call them - a legacy. They have been acquired by your family over the duration of several centuries, and actually have nothing to do with your blood status."</p><p>Harry was confused at this. He begun to ask Sirius, who smiled and raised a finger. Harry fell into his seat again, knowing that Sirius had understood his question. <em>Sometimes I feel Uncle Sirius can read my mind! He just knows me so well.</em></p><p>"Your titles and land have been acquired not because you are a pureblood, but because the House of Potter had several enterprising wizards who sought to enhance the family riches. Foremost among them was your grandfather, the late Fleamont Potter, a famous inventor best known for his invention of the hair potion Sleakeasy." Harry nodded in understanding - his dad had told him about his grandfather. "Your seat on the Wizengamot, I agree, is <em>guaranteed</em> due to your family being pureblood, but not <em>because </em>it is pureblood. Your family too, had to register itself when the Wizengamot codified itself shortly after the Statute of Secrecy. And while Muggleborns and half-bloods are not directly eligible for a seat, they can register independently and will, in fact, be granted the seat if the motion is passed in the open Wizengamot."</p><p>Harry nodded quietly, thinking deeply as he sipped his ale. "You see, Harry, what you call rights are not rights, after all. They are a legacy, and legacies are earned through effort and time. That is why you should be proud of them. Muggleborns or half-bloods too can earn the same, but it will take them the same amount of time and effort," Sirius emphasized.</p><p>Harry was now beginning to truly understand what his godfather was telling him and nodded his agreement. Sirius watched him closely. When younger, he himself had believed with a fierce passion that he would never claim his pureblood legacy, since it meant discrimination against Muggleborns and half-bloods. But over the years, a wise mentor and interactions with people had changed Sirius' outlook. He had made his peace with his pureblood identity and in the process had managed to become a successful statesman by wielding the connections and influence that being a Black entailed. The irony was that Sirius had pushed through several laws that would in fact help Muggleborns and half-bloods through his powers in the Wizengamot as Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, a responsibility that he had inherited as part of his pureblood legacy. <em>Mother would have a conniption if she were alive, </em>he thought wryly.</p><p>Harry said, "So what you're saying, I think, is that I should be proud of my pureblood heritage, but not judge others based on their blood. Instead, I should learn the best of their cultures from them, and also share with them the best of our culture."</p><p>"Exactly, Harry," Sirius said, beaming. "I have no doubt that you will meet several Muggleborn and half-blood students at Hogwarts, and I am sure you will find friends among them. Some of them may be extensively informed about the Muggle world, while others may share your knowledge of the wizarding world. I would like nothing more than for you to exchange knowledge and ideas. But remember, Harry, that at the end of the day, your identity is Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Your identity is a pureblood one, and there is no shame in that. It is an ancient and proud legacy, and in no way does embracing your legacy make you a bigot. I hope you understand?"</p><p>Harry nodded in the affirmative, and Sirius then asked, "Did you know that the first known member of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy was, in fact, a Muggleborn?"</p><p>"What?!" Harry spluttered.</p><p>"Yes, Harry. The Malfoys have since then aligned themselves with the cause of pureblood supremacy, finding it convenient to ignore their first known ancestor. All pureblood families, regardless of how pure they claim their line is, have actually had either a Muggle or a half-blood marry into the family. Just further evidence that blood supremacy is baseless."</p><p>Setting his empty glass upon the table, Sirius continued.</p><p>"On the other side of the spectrum, pureblood families such as the Weasleys <em>chose</em> to reject their customs, believing that they inherently discriminate against Muggleborns and half-bloods. They thus gave up their titles in protest, and are no more a Noble and Most Ancient House. This does not mean that they are any less than us, or that they are somehow "blood traitors", a word you will often find bigoted families use to refer to them. It was their individual choice, and we do not have any right to judge them on the basis of their choices. The Weasleys are a very good sort of family, although they tend to be a bit rambunctious. You may find friends among the Weasleys as well!"</p><p>Harry stared at Sirius, not understanding why he had chosen to tell Harry this part.</p><p>Sirius smiled, seemingly comprehending his confusion. "I'm just telling you, Harry, that different families have had plenty of differing opinions about the ideas of the so-called "blood purity". But there's not much you can do about these rigid ideas. Staying away from bigoted people and keeping your guard up around them would be wise. I'm sure you will not make the mistake of judging someone by their blood but as your godfather, I just had to make sure that you understood."</p><p>Harry nodded, understanding. He drained his glass of ale and set it upon the table.</p><p>Sirius continued, "Also, a word of advice: Draco Malfoy is going to be in the same year as you. But from what I know, his mother Narcissa has raised him to be more…..<em>progressive </em>than the rest of the Malfoys<em>.</em>"</p><p>"She's your cousin, isn't she, uncle?"</p><p>"She is, and I'm happy to say that she's not bigoted. She's the most Slytherin person you will ever meet, Harry: cunning, ambitious and yet extremely charming. She's also got a quick wit that never ceases to amaze me." Sirius gazed into the distance while Harry resisted the urge to interrupt him. <em>She really must be very nice if Uncle Sirius likes her so much.</em></p><p>"Can I meet her sometime, Uncle?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll probably be meeting each other in Diagon Alley tomorrow, she said she would be coming. I'll be sure to introduce you to her and young Malfoy. You may even make a new friend in him!" Sirius smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back.</p><p>"One last thing I want you to know, Harry. I am sure that you will like Hogwarts and will appreciate the opportunity to take your own decisions. I also want to tell you that you have already been an adult in my eyes for most matters, and you have done a fine job." Harry blushed at this, and Sirius smiled. "Yes, you have. But Hogwarts is stressful at times, and we all need someone to write to. I want you to remember, that if you ever find yourself faced with decisions you think you can't make, or any kind of impasse - I will be just an owl away. Alright?"</p><p>"Sure, Uncle."</p><p>"Now that this is out of the way, I must tell you that Neville has invited you for a little soiree that he is holding in light of him receiving his Hogwarts letter. Am I correct in assuming that you will definitely want to attend?"</p><p>"What's a soiree, again?"</p><p>Sirius huffed and then said, "We went over this, Harry; a matinee is an afternoon gathering, and a soiree is an evening gathering."</p><p>"You mean like a party?"</p><p>"Yes, exactly like that. Do try and remember these things, Harry, they're quite commonly used in conversation." Harry's look of utter disbelief forced Sirius to amend his statement, "Well, maybe not commonly, but they are used when at gatherings."</p><p>"That's for you adults, Uncle. Why can't we just say party?"</p><p>Sirius sighed and conceded, "Fine, party it is. Now, you are coming, right? I've already told your mother, and she's agreed. I'll Apparate with you to the summer House; the manor is hosting a <em>soiree</em>, which I'll be attending. Your mother said she'll be joining me too, so you can just return home with her."</p><p>Harry threw Sirius an exasperated look as he said "soiree", but said, "Of course I'll be coming!"</p><p>They clasped their hand together and Disapparated with a crack.</p><hr/><p>Neville greeted Harry with a warm hug, and Harry reciprocated. His friend had grown a bit leaner over the vacation, and Harry could not help but notice that he also seemed taller and stronger.</p><p>"Had a good summer, Harry?", Neville asked his oldest friend.</p><p>"Absolutely amazing. Trust my dad to liven it up - I got tickets in the Box for every single Quidditch match." <em>Not only were the tickets spectacular, dad introduced me to so many of my childhood heroes.</em></p><p>Neville nodded with a polite smile and Harry felt a twinge of annoyance - Neville had never quite displayed the understanding or interest in Quidditch that Harry had shared with his father and godfather. His parents being Aurors, he had grown up with very different tastes than Harry, though how he managed to get so besotted with plants was something even his parents had never understood. Frank's theory was that it had come from Neville's great-grandfather, who had been famous for his work in Herbology.</p><p>Sirius shook Neville's hand, wishing him a good evening. He cast an appraising look and Harry knew that he had noticed Neville's physical transformation.</p><p>"I must commend you on your fitness, Heir Longbottom. You look better than ever," Sirius said.</p><p>Neville nodded, and Harry detected a hint of pride as he spoke, "Dad was of the opinion that I should keep fit. It's a very important part of Auror training, after all."</p><p>Sirius frowned at the lack of formality or proper greeting but smoothed his features and continued, "Your father is a wise man indeed."</p><p>"You flatter me, Lord Black." Frank Longbottom strode towards the group with a confident stride, with Alice Longbottom beside him. The men shook hands and exchanged greetings.</p><p>"Good evening, Lord and Lady Longbottom", Harry politely greeted Frank and Alice. Sirius nodded in approval and Harry could see that he was proud that Harry had remembered the correct etiquette that Sirius had taught him over the holidays. Frank was a little taken-aback, but returned the greeting in the same formal manner, as did Alice, smiling fondly at Harry. She then took him aside to discuss how his vacation had been - she was his godmother, and Sirius knew how much she loved listening to Harry's tales.</p><p>A crack interrupted Sirius' conversation with Frank and Sirius could not help but notice that Frank stiffened and drew his wand with almost no delay. <em>Auror training never leaves one lax, </em>thought Sirius<em>. </em>But Frank relaxed on seeing that it was just the Lady Shafiq, while Sirius was instantly wary. He knew that Harry was friendly with Diana, her daughter, but every time he met the Lady Imogen Shafiq, something about her made him extremely tense.</p><p>Imogen Shafiq was an extremely beautiful woman with a dusky complexion and long, silky black hair. <em>She's very pretty, yes, but those eyes, </em>Sirius mused, <em>convey danger</em>. And anyone who met the Lady Shafiq's gaze would agree; they were the colour of <em>lapis lazuli</em>, with a glint in them that would make the most carefree wizard uncomfortable. He greeted her smoothly and she reciprocated, equally polite. Diana was right behind her and greeted Sirius and Frank with utmost poise, who returned the greeting. <em>The very picture of grace, she is. So unlike Neville</em>, thought Sirius. Diana looked very much like her mother, but her sapphire eyes sparkled with innocence instead of the intensity that Sirius had come to associate with the Lady Imogen.</p><p>The formalities concluded, Diana rushed off to meet her friends, and in no time she was thick in conversation with Neville and Harry, Alice listening to them and occasionally joining in. As the rest of the guests Apparated in with their wards, Sirius could not help but be proud in the way Harry casually made his way through the crowd - with Diana and Neville by his side all the time, yet interacting with all the people he met. <em>Harry is such a natural at this. </em>Sirius' thoughts drifted to his own childhood, where he had found it almost impossible to speak to people in a crowd. <em>And look at you now, old fella</em>. He chuckled silently.</p><p>"Perhaps the adults should adjourn to the manor?" suggested Alice, drifting up to Frank, Sirius and Imogen. "The children do need their fun."</p><p>"Fabry will be at hand, I assume?" Frank asked his wife.</p><p>"Yes of course, dear. She's a loyal elf, and the smartest of the lot - any trouble, and she'll let us know." Alice assured him.</p><p>Sirius found Harry in the crowd and said, "I'll take your leave, Harry. Stay out of trouble. Your mother will pick you up around 9 PM, OK?"</p><p>"Sounds right. Bye, Uncle Sirius! See you tomorrow!"</p><p>"Goodbye, Harry. And goodbye, Heir Longbottom, Miss Diana." he acknowledged.</p><p>While Diana politely replied "Good tidings, Lord Black", Neville merely inclined his head and as Sirius Disapparated, Harry noticed the exasperated look on his face. <em>He's always told me that the decorum at a meeting is very important. Neville's not exactly the paragon of that, though.</em></p><hr/><p>The "party" went on, and soon Harry found himself in the midst of a conversation with Neville, Diana, Ernest "Ernie" MacMillan, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot.</p><p>"Oh, Hogwarts is great, you know," Ernie was saying in a very pompous manner, "My parents tell me that it is the best magical school in Europe - the others don't even come close."</p><p>"I've heard that the Defense professor is <em>so </em>good," gushed Susan.</p><p>"Oh yes, Professor Riddle is the best professor that Hogwarts has ever had," Neville said. "My dad's told me a lot about him - he's a genius. Worked with Dumbledore and the Ministry, and he's done a lot to improve our understanding of magic."</p><p>"What do you mean by that, Neville?" asked Hannah Abbott. Harry started at this - he had not noticed the girl behind him at all, and her quiet approach always caught him off guard.</p><p>"Dad said we'd learn more from Professor Riddle himself, but in the olden days, before Professor Riddle and Dumbledore made several advancements, magic was simply thought of as memorizing spells." There was no small amount of surprise at this, but Harry had already known this - Sirius had told him a year or so back. "Dumbledore, of course you know, is now dead, but Professor Riddle will be teaching us "Defense" only in name. Dad wouldn't tell me what exactly he'd be doing - said he wanted it to remain a surprise - but told me that actual Defense Against the Dark Arts starts only in Third Year."</p><p>This was no surprise either to Harry. James had told him that Professor Riddle had a knack of teaching that was very different from the usual, and that his unusual methods were the major reason that James could still remember several spells to defend himself without much trouble if a crowd got ugly. <em>"</em><em>In my line of work, Harry, you may think that Defense Against the Dark Arts may be needless," James had said, "but it has served me well on several occasions, including with cursed Bludgers. While I didn't know enough to set the Bludger right, Professor Riddle taught us a lot about spells that hone in onto a target, and using that knowledge, I was able to keep the Bludger away until the Seeker caught the Snitch."</em></p><p>Harry was pulled back into the present as Susan told Hannah, "Professor Riddle and Dumbledore worked in magical research while at Hogwarts itself. Their works were published as the <em>Libri de Magicae - </em>seven volumes of extensive theory and analysis about the nature of Magic itself. It is one of the many reasons why both of them are considered to be among the greatest wizards in living memory."</p><p>Diana then asked, "How did Dumbledore die, again? I know it was a wasting disease, but I'm not sure about the exact details."</p><p>"That's because no one knows, Diana," Susan spoke. "My aunt Amelia works at the Department of Law Enforcement, and she told me that St. Mungo's was unable to identify the disease. Of course, it's been two years now, and while they've begun extensive research, they're still unclear as to how he contracted it in the first place or what effects it had on him."</p><p>Diana nodded at this, and Harry found his thoughts drifting again. Peter had told him a lot about Dumbledore. <em>"</em><em>He was brilliant, pup," Peter said. One of the greatest wizards of all time. The most difficult feats of magic would look simple if you had Dumbledore by your side. And while his work with Riddle made him a living legend, if you ask me? He was already among the best when he defeated Grindelwald without resorting to Dark methods."</em></p><p>Harry was jolted out of his memories by a light tap on his shoulder and turned to find his mother, smiling. "Ready to go?" It astonished Harry that it was already 9 - he had not noticed the passage of time at all. Judging from the looks on his companions' faces, neither had they - they quickly exchanged their goodbyes as their parents Apparated in too, and then Harry clasped Lily's hand and they Disapparated.</p><p>As Harry wished his parents a good night and was tucked into bed by his favourite elf, Tisky, he could not help but wonder what the next year would hold for him. <em>Starting from tomorrow…what kind of wand will I get? And I really need to tell mum and dad to get me an owl, I'll need it to write to them…</em></p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Harry drifted off to sleep, innocent and carefree. He had no way of knowing that at that precise moment, Tom Riddle saw the name <em>Harry Potter</em> on the list of students attending Hogwarts in the coming year.</p><p><em>Perfect, </em>he thought, and laughed with joy. <em>It is time, then, after all.<br/></em></p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edited on 28 July 2020 to refine the grammar and correct a continuity error.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Visit to Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE VISIT TO DIAGON ALLEY</strong>
</p><p>Harry shot out of his bed as the clock struck six - it was going to be an important day for him, after all. <em>Won't do to be late. </em>He brushed his teeth and bound down the stairs for breakfast. His father was already at the table, going through the <em>Daily Prophet </em>and the <em>Oracle.</em></p><p>"Slept well, Harry?"</p><p>"Yeah, Dad," Harry replied as he took a seat, and Tisky appeared, hastening to serve him freshly made pancakes. "Mum's not up yet?"</p><p>"No, she had a late night yesterday in the lab, so I guess she'll not be up till 'bout 8:30. We'll leave for Diagon Alley at 9:30 - Ollivanders' doesn't open till ten, so we'll get your books and your broom first, and then get your wand."</p><p>"Sounds cool, dad," Harry said, but his shoulders drooped a bit. <em>Why couldn't Mum get up a bit early today, of all days? And why on earth does Ollivanders' open so late?</em></p><p>James read the expression on Harry's face and smiled. "I understand, Harry, that you are excited at getting a wand, and rightly so. A bit of patience, and we'll be there before you know it." Harry smiled genuinely at this, and James winked, adding, "Sirius said he'd be along in a few minutes - how about a pickup game until your mum wakes up?"</p><p>"Always ready, dad!"</p><hr/><p>Forty-five minutes later, Harry was of the opinion that James had cheated by pulling off moves that Harry could barely try. Sirius was trying very hard not to laugh at the argument that had broken out.</p><p>"But how on earth am I supposed to match your D'Orazio dive that you said even the Ballycastle Bats' chaser is flummoxed by? When we agreed on the rules, you said that you'll only fly per the book!"</p><p>"The D'Orazio dive is a popular move, Harry, and I'm sure it's in the book."</p><p>"No, it's not," challenged Harry. "I've read <em>Quidditch Through The Ages</em> more times than I can count, now, and I'm positive that it's not included."</p><p>James looked annoyed at this, but hit back, "You didn't say it was only that book I had to fly by. The <em>Chasers of the Isle</em> covers that stunt. So admit it, Harry, you lost."</p><p>Harry looked disgruntled but conceded. "Fine, you win. For the 56th time in a row." He trudged off the pitch wearily, broomstick in tow.</p><p>Sirius was glaring very hard at James now, and James was avoiding his gaze.</p><p>"Well?" asked Sirius, when it became apparent that James was not going to say anything.</p><p>"Well, what?"</p><p>"Are you going to apologize or not?"</p><p>"I have nothing to apologize for, Sirius. The D'Orazio dive is mentioned in…"</p><p>"Oh yes, some ancient book from the Potter Library that's hardly used by anyone these days. You're a professional, James, and your commitment towards the sport is goddamn frightening sometimes, but I've never seen you be a sore loser. I've always told you how much I respect your attitude towards the sport - you play hard to win on the field, but you never cross the line. You have to admit that he flew <em>very </em>well today, and if you hadn't pulled off that little stunt, he would have won."</p><p>James tried to meet Sirius' stare evenly. But Sirius had much more practice against people much better than James and eventually, James shook his head in defeat.</p><p>"Fine. I'll apologize." He squared up his shoulders. "It won't do for him to be learning how to win using technicalities this early, his focus should be on developing his skill." James squared up his shoulders, and Sirius smiled at that - James was very proud that he always played fair, and Sirius knew that now James would genuinely apologize. James' expression slowly changed to that of pride as he seemed to be recalling Harry's flying in the past hour. "He's got so good, hasn't he?"</p><p>"Yes, he has. I'm sure he's gonna be on the team in Second Year."</p><p>"The Gryffindor team?" asked James innocently, and Sirius growled. "Goodness mate, don't get pissed. One apology coming right up."</p><p>James hurried behind his son, and Sirius was amused at how genuine the fear on James' face was when he saw that growl. He had learnt to be physically intimidating very early in the profession of politics, and it had often helped when his opponents were not intimidated by money or influence. A truly hard face scared people like none other.</p><p>James caught up with Harry just as he was removing his gear.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry. That dive was not a fair move, you should've won."</p><p>Harry looked up in surprise. "That's alright, dad, it must be mentioned in <em>Chasers of the Isle. </em>I never got around to reading that book, it always seemed too complicated. I'll read it up and make sure I'm not surprised next time."</p><p>James found his chest swelling in pride at his son's humility, but still pressed on, "I'll agree to call today a win. Score now stands at a hundred and twenty-five to two."</p><p>Harry smirked at this, and James' heart skipped a beat at how similar that expression was to his own. "Never mind, dad. Keep the score a hundred and twenty-five to one. I'll figure out a way to beat you <em>properly</em> someday, and when that happens, I'm pretty sure I won't stop winning. Keep your streak going as long as it lasts!"</p><p>James pouted at this, and Harry laughed. James could not help but laugh along.</p><p>"Seriously, dad, I'm not sure I'll be able to beat you until you retire."</p><p>"And after?"</p><p>"Not sure then, too, but you'll be pretty old, then. Might have a chance."</p><p>Father and son shared a laugh at this, and Sirius, who had by now caught up to them, chuckled as they made their way to the manor.</p><hr/><p>The Potters along with Sirius strode along Diagon Alley, which was by now bustling with activity. As they reached Flourish and Blotts, Lily and James hesitated, so Harry and Sirius stopped as well.</p><p>"What's the matter, mum?"</p><p>"Harry, we've got some business at Gringotts which is a bit urgent," Lily said, clearly uncomfortable. "Your father and I wanted to get it done before we get your wand. Do you mind shopping for your robes and books with Sirius? I promise we'll be back before you get your wand." She hesitated. "Of course, if want us to be with you, we don't mind delaying the visit a bit."</p><p>"Of course not mum." Harry was surprised to find that he really did not mind. <em>Sure, I've been waiting all month long for the visit, but now that I'm here, the ceremony of it doesn't seem to be so important. </em>"You go ahead with dad and get the business done. But please do be back before I get my wand, okay?"</p><p>James smiled confidently. "We'll be there, Harry. There's no way we're gonna miss that for the world."</p><p>Sirius narrowed his eyes at James, as Lily walked away, and James whispered before he left, "The goblins wanted a meeting, wouldn't tell us what it was about - only that it was urgent."</p><p>Sirius was left pondering what possible motive the goblins could have, but on seeing Harry waiting, his face smoothed into a bright smile. "Shall we?"</p><p>They walked into Flourish and Blotts, and Harry was zooming from shelf to shelf in no time, getting all the books he needed, and a few he didn't as well. Sirius was amused as Harry tried to convince him that buying <em>How to Survive Hogwarts: A Guide to its Staircases </em>was a good idea, but Sirius, who had experienced the staircases for himself, gently convinced Harry that it was easier to survive them without the book than with. Harry let go, though with no little amount of reluctance.</p><p>After they had procured material for brewing Potions and a splendid telescope for Astronomy, Sirius and Harry made their way over to Madam Malkins. The store was already occupied, and Harry saw that a young, pale boy with blonde hair was being outfitted. Sirius smiled in recognition and walked over, Harry hurrying behind him.</p><p>"A good morning, Heir Malfoy. I hope the day finds you well?"</p><p>"A good morning to you as well, Lord Black. The day does find me well, although I daresay it could have tried to put in a little more effort on its part; I have been subjected to no less than five shops in an attempt to find a suitable set of robes."</p><p>Sirius chuckled. "Twilfitt was not able to satisfy your tastes?"</p><p>"Oh, it was, but unfortunately they did not have the size that I wished for. They said they would have the robes altered, but Mother believed that a second set of robes would be prudent." Turning to Harry, the blonde boy drawled, "I don't believe we've been acquainted yet. Draco Malfoy, Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you."</p><p>Harry was surprised at the formality of the situation, but reciprocated, having been taught the correct response to this by Sirius, "Harry Potter, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. The pleasure is all mine."</p><p>The pale boy smirked and turned to Sirius, who was nodding in approval at the scene. "Now that the pleasantries are over, can I speak in English?"</p><p>"Draco!" Sirius cried, clearly surprised.</p><p>"Oh, Uncle Sirius, you have no idea how difficult it has been! Mother insisted that Crabbe and Goyle spend the vacation at our place, and I have almost become a Victorian-era poet with the amount of formal language I have spouted. I do understand the need to maintain our culture, but surely an allowance can be made after the introductions are done?"</p><p>Sirius waved his hand, conceding but clearly exasperated. "Fine, go on."</p><p>Draco muttered a "Thank you!" under his breath and turned back to Harry, who had been very bemused by this conversation.</p><p>"I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression, I'm usually not so stuffy. Draco. Nice to meet you," he said, offering his hand.</p><p>Harry shook it firmly. "I'm Harry. Likewise." Not knowing how to continue the conversation, he finally chose the easiest way out. "You play Quidditch?"</p><hr/><p>Half an hour later, Harry had discovered that not only did Draco play Quidditch, he also loved it with the kind of passion Harry himself did. But Harry was also amazed and somewhat worried at some of the things that Draco said so casually.</p><p>For instance, Draco had <em>henchmen.</em></p><p>"Yes, Harry, I'm not kidding. Their official title is Henchmen of the Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, and they love to follow my orders. It is with great difficulty that I got them off my tail today, they're generally always following in my footsteps."</p><p>"But why do you need henchmen?"</p><p>"I don't want them, actually, but there's some ancient agreement between the House of Malfoy and the Houses of Crabbe and Goyle. I'm not sure about the details, but basically, I'm stuck with them. The worst part? They actually like it! I mean, if they hated it, I could tell them to just go away and then be by myself, but no!" Draco threw up his arms in the air, and Harry laughed along with Draco at this piece of melodrama.</p><p>And that was not even mentioning the Malfoys' views on Pureblood culture, which were…<em>complicated</em>. When Harry had listed off the names he knew in his year who would play Quidditch well, he added that a few Muggleborns or Half-Bloods could be on the team as well. Draco looked at him weirdly. "Harry, Muggleborns and Half-Bloods couldn't possibly know about Quidditch." Draco had then mentioned that this was one of the reasons that his father thought that Muggleborns should be adopted by Pureblood families to integrate them into wizarding society, and Harry had found the idea…<em>disturbing.</em></p><p>"So, let me get this straight," Harry said, for the fifth time in a row, as Draco sighed. "Your father thinks that Muggleborns should be abducted?"</p><p>"Not in the strictest sense, Harry," Draco answered, struggling to put his thoughts across in a way that Harry would understand. "He, like uncle Sirius, feels that the Pureblood culture is essential to our way of life, and should be maintained. But he thinks that by allowing Muggleborns to grow up in the Muggle world, they are already biased against what they perceive to be a haughty and snobbish behaviour. So, he thinks that Muggleborns should be separated from their Muggle families at birth, their parents made to forget about them, and the children should be adopted by Pureblood families."</p><p>"Of course, I do believe that more humane ways of making Muggleborns aware of our culture can be found," said Sirius, interjecting. Draco shrugged, but Harry noticed Sirius' shoulders were tense, and his voice had hardened a bit. Someone who did not know Sirius as well as Harry did may not have understood, but Harry had known Sirius long enough to understand that Sirius did not approve of this idea. And it made Harry feel relieved, for the idea made him feel very uncomfortable indeed.</p><p>The conversation turned, gradually, to the customs of the Purebloods.</p><p>"It's pretty ancient, isn't it?" Draco was exclaiming, vocally. "I don't mind the historical traditions, they're really interesting. But to continually speak in flowery language and refer to everyone by their titles instead of their given names makes my head hurt. A bit of casual talk never did anyone harm. It's something the Muggles got right."</p><p>"But would you not agree that our culture is unique in its own way?" the soft tones of a woman spoke, and Draco blushed immediately. Harry and Sirius turned to see who it was.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy strode into Madam Malkins' with the regal air that Harry had so often seen Sirius himself walk with. With blonde hair, striking blue eyes and high cheekbones, she had inherited the Black family's rather aristocratic facial features. Her presence did not go unnoticed, and a section of the shop was staring rather conspicuously at her.</p><p>Sirius cleared his throat. <em>Half the idiots here are gawking as though they've never seen a woman before. I've never understood how Cissa draws so much attention to herself even though she's so quiet. </em>At the age of 16, Sirius had been asked to kill one of his classmates whose father had played a key role in a raid on the abandoned Black Manor that had exposed several dark items in the possession of the Blacks. Sirius had outright refused, and when his mother, mentally unstable as she was, cast the Cruciatus on him, he had run away from the family. The Potters had taken him in, and Fleamont and Euphemia had found a second son of sorts in him. But while his own brother refused to respond to letters, Narcissa, whom Sirius had always admired, had set up a correspondence with Sirius. Over letters and several visits, Sirius had grown to like and admire Narcissa, and Narcissa had often told Sirius that he was the little brother that she never had.</p><p>"Narcissa. Good to see you again," Sirius said, shaking off the deluge of memories that had hit him on seeing his cousin.</p><p>"Likewise, Sirius," she smiled. "And you must be Heir Potter." She said, turning to Harry.</p><p>"Yes, Lady Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry responded.</p><p>Narcissa was pleasantly surprised and gave Harry an approving nod. She turned to Sirius. "James was never one for all the formalities, so I assume you were the one to teach him?"</p><p>Sirius winked at Narcissa, and she sighed, but continued, "I am glad to see that we have not abandoned our culture. While the Muggles have indeed adopted what they prefer to call more <em>modern</em> ways of speaking, I am of the opinion that one can communicate just as easily even without slaughtering the English language."</p><p>Draco, who was behind Narcissa, rolled his eyes and mouthed, "She's old!" and Harry had to stifle a laugh.</p><p>"Not to mention that the Muggles have abandoned decorum for what they consider to be clearer communication," continued Narcissa. "But that is neither here nor there. I trust you have enjoyed each others' company?"</p><p>"Yes we have!" chorused the boys, and laughed a bit at that. Sirius chuckled, while Narcissa smiled. "I'm glad to see that. I hope you can continue to remain good friends at Hogwarts."</p><p>"I hope so too, Mother," Draco said earnestly.</p><p>It was exactly this moment that Harry's parents chose to return.</p><hr/><p>"Lady Malfoy," Lily said in an attempt to be courteous, her white face betraying her true emotions. <em>This was a bad idea. I should have taken the kids to Fortescue's. Now Harry will get caught up in this unnecessary rivalry, </em>Sirius thought and sighed.</p><p>"Lady Potter and Lord Potter," returned Narcissa, always polite. "What a pleasant surprise!"</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Lily shot, turning paler by the minute.</p><p>Narcissa raised an eyebrow at this break in formality but smoothed her face and said, "I was here to get my son outfitted, Lady Potter. Heir Potter and my son were enjoying their conversation, and I saw no reason to interrupt them," Narcissa enjoyed the blush that spread across Lily's cheeks as she fought to marshal her emotions into control. <em>Some things never change, </em>she thought idly.</p><p>"Are you done here, Harry?" Lily asked, turning to Harry.</p><p>Harry replied, "Yeah, I think we're done." He had noticed his mother whiten and had gathered that something was not quite right.</p><p>"We'll take your leave, then," Lily said, avoiding the Malfoys' gaze and walking out of the store. Harry looked at the Malfoys as he left; while Narcissa was merely watching him with a curious expression, Draco mouthed <em>On the Express</em>, and Harry gave him a thumbs-up.</p><p>Outside of the shop, Lily walked straight to Ollivanders', conversing in hushed tones with James, her face still pale. Sirius sighed as he fell into stride beside Harry.</p><p>"Uncle Sirius? Is there something wrong with mum?"</p><p>Sirius looked at Harry, and spoke gravely, "Your mother and Narcissa have never liked each other, Harry. There was a bit of a rivalry in school, and when Narcissa apprenticed to Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, she took several classes in for us in our sixth year, and the rivalry somewhere went further downhill. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but at some point the rivalry blossomed into all-out enmity."</p><p>Harry looked very disappointed at this. He had hoped that despite their differences, he would be able to make a friend in Draco, but it seemed that was not to be. Sirius sighed again, and told Harry, "Look, I understand you must be a bit confused at this. But all I want to tell you is, don't judge Draco because your mothers don't like each other, alright? Speak to him, come to know him better, and if you make a good friend in him, who knows? Maybe your mothers may see past their differences!"</p><p>Harry smiled, a bit more optimistic at this. "Sure, uncle Sirius." Sirius smiled fondly at him, and they strode along, a spring in Harry's steps. <em>I'm going to get mum and Draco's mum to become friends.</em></p><hr/><p>Peeling gold letters over the door of Ollivanders' read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. It was a tiny place, and Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library. He looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling, and for some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very air seemed to tingle with magic.</p><p>"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped, as did the Potters, while Sirius merely looked annoyed. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Hello," said Harry awkwardly, and was promptly given the stare of death by Sirius. Harry knew that he was being chastised for his informal greeting but between the odd sense of the magic around him and the rather scary man in front of him he had quite forgotten himself.</p><p>"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Heir Potter. You have your mother's eyes," he said, nodding at Lily, who smiled. "It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."</p><p>Ollivander moved closer to Harry, who felt acutely uncomfortable under the gaze of his silvery eyes. "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration."</p><p>"Got an Outstanding on my Transfiguration NEWT, Ollivander. Never gave me reason to complain," James said.</p><p>Ollivander chuckled. "It's the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. You'll know all about it, Lord Black," he said, nodding to Sirius, who smiled, Harry was amused to note, rather abashedly, a touch of pink colouring his cheeks. "He wanted his wand a bit too eagerly, you see - the wand actually flew off the shelf to meet him. Never seen a happier customer."</p><p>Ollivander suddenly came back into the present. "Well, now - Heir Potter. Let me see, you're right-handed?"</p><p>Harry nodded in the affirmative. Ollivander directed a tape to measure Harry, while he himself flitted from shelf to shelf, perusing a variety of boxes, each with a neatly written label. Some he directed off the shelves, while the others he regarded with interest but chose not to do anything with.</p><p>As the tape measured him out, Ollivander said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Heir Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." From his parents' rather nostalgic expressions and Sirius rolling his eyes when he thought no one else could see him, Harry understood that this little speech was part of the ceremony of getting a new wand.</p><p>The tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor and Ollivander peered into the notebook where Harry's measurements had been noted. "Right then, Heir Potter. Between nine and twelve inches for you, a very healthy length. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."</p><p>Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Ten inches. A bit inflexible, this one." Harry had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Ollivander. "No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried. And tried. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher, and his parents were looking on with interest. But Ollivander continued to pull out boxes. "Tricky customer? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."</p><p>Harry took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework. His dad whooped and clapped, his mum smiled with pride and Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . ."</p><p>He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, to himself.</p><p>"Well, Ollivander? Are you going to tell us what's so interesting?" James asked, and Lily slapped his arm lightly. Sirius clicked his tongue, but Ollivander only chuckled. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Lord Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother is with the greatest wizard alive today, Tom Marvolo Riddle."</p><p>Harry's parents gasped at this while Sirius suddenly looked very interested.</p><p>"Yes, thirteen and a half inches, and yew, his wand was. Indeed, it is very fortuitous that the cores of these wands are made of feathers from Dumbledore's own phoenix." His parents and Sirius were now listening very closely. "You will grow to be a powerful wizard, Heir Potter," Ollivander continued, turning towards Harry. "This wand will be fantastic at duelling, though I daresay it will also be proficient at all other branches of magic if you set your mind to it."</p><p>Lily looked like she might have a few questions for Ollivander, but thought better of them. They politely wished Ollivander a good day, who bowed as they left.</p><hr/><p>"Mum?" Harry asked, tentatively, interrupting the intense conversation that his parents and Sirius had been having.</p><p>"Yes, Harry?" Lily asked, smiling. <em>She seems to be fine now,</em> noted Harry.</p><p>"Can I get an owl?"</p><p>"Of course you can, dear. Let's head over to Eyelops," she said, and James and Sirius nodded as they set off. Ten minutes later, Harry was the proud owner of a snowy white owl.</p><p>"What are you gonna name her, Harry?" James asked, ruffling the top of her head. "She's a beauty."</p><p>Harry recalled a name he had seen earlier in the day in <em>A History of Magic </em>when he had been flipping through the pages at Flourish and Blotts<em>.</em> "Hedwig. I think that's a nice name."</p><p>Sirius and Lily nodded, clearly happy. James cleared his throat but was shot down by a glare from Lily. "It is indeed a beautiful name," Sirius said.</p><p>"Let's get the broom, then, shall we?" asked James, peeved that his opinion was shot down.</p><p>Harry agreed immediately, and another intense shopping session later, Harry was the proud owner of a Nimbus 2000, the latest model in the line of the Nimbus brooms. The owner of <em>Quality Quidditch Supplies </em>insisted on making the purchase discounted when he saw James, and also threw in a Broomstick Servicing Kit and a Quidditch Starter Kit for free. Forty minutes, several autographs and one crazy horde of fans later, the Potters and Sirius stood in the midst of Diagon Alley again.</p><p>"Honestly, James, is it so much of a bother to keep those girls' paws off your person?" Lily asked, seething.</p><p>"I did try, Lily, but I can't use a Blasting Hex in the middle of a shop, now, can I?" reasoned James. *</p><p>"But you can darn well ask them to back off! And the next time we're coming for a visit, instead of giving Hector and Hugo the day off, you can ask them to accompany you! There's a reason they allot bodyguards to Quidditch players on the national team, but…<em>mmmphh.</em>" James silenced Lily with a kiss, and Harry looked away, embarrassed as Sirius twiddled his thumbs. When they broke apart, Lily looked very flustered, still irate but slightly pacified. James looked at her apologetically, and she waved him off, blushing. This was interrupted by Sirius clearing his throat very significantly as Harry's parents realized where they were.</p><p>"You've covered all the items you wanted, Harry?" Sirius asked.</p><p>Harry nodded in response. "Good. I'll take your leave, then. I'll see you soon, okay? Goodbye!"</p><p>"Bye, Uncle Sirius!".</p><p>"Bye, Sirius," Lily and James echoed.</p><p>Twin cracks sounded, and Harry found himself in Potter Manor.</p><p>As Harry was tucked into his bed that night, he found himself wondering so many things that had happened in the day. The meeting with Draco, and his mum.<em> What could possibly have happened between mum and Lady Malfoy? And that's not even beginning to think about what happened at Ollivanders'….</em></p><p>For the second day in a row, as Harry Potter drifted off to sleep, innocent and unknowing, Tom Marvolo Riddle laughed. But this time, he laughed as he read a letter. A letter detailing young Harry Potter's wand, and how extraordinary it had been for the Heir Potter to receive his own wand's brother. And Tom laughed in glee, a high, cold laugh but with genuine joy as well.</p><p>
  <em>Things are falling into place. I'm looking forward to meeting you, Harry Potter.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Tryst with Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> A TRYST WITH TOM </strong>
</p><p>A gleaming scarlet steam engine stood next to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters as the Potters, along with Sirius and Peter strode along, meeting up with old friends and acquaintances. Harry was amused to know that Peter was called "Pete" by his fellow Hufflepuffs ("He's <em>very </em>Petey-looking, if you know what I mean," said Amos Diggory), and while Harry could not possibly see how, James seemed to agree with him in all seriousness, making Peter turn a very deep shade of maroon. Alice Longbottom, meanwhile, had plenty to say about Lily when Lily herself was speaking to Sirius, and Harry was trying very hard to not laugh at the fact that Lily had suffered from a temporary addiction to Cheering Charms when she was in her OWL year.</p><p>"Nothing serious, you know," Alice Longbottom was telling Harry and James, who was listening with a growing smile on his face. "But we did have to stop after she collapsed in the library in a fit of giggles after she saw Uric the Oddball mentioned in a book."</p><p>"…you thought that name wasn't funny?"</p><p>"James, unlike you, who studied at the last possible moment for the History of Magic OWL, Lily made notes from First Year. It's funny the first time, but it gets annoying after a while." James expression of perfect incredulity made Alice snicker. "Then again, you probably never grew out of that phase."</p><p>"Hey!" James pouted, and Alice and Harry shared a hearty laugh, which James could not help but join in. Meanwhile, Lily and Sirius were having a very intense discussion. Harry could make out some words like "<em>Gringotts" </em>and "<em>final will"</em>, but nothing else, and he knew that neither Sirius nor Lily would appreciate his attempt to eavesdrop. So he maintained his distance, wondering what the topic of discussion could be, but was soon distracted by Alice launching into another story about Lily.</p><p>As Harry and Neville moved through the crowd, they were pleased to find Diana; the three of them moved smoothly through the sea of people, and at long last found an empty compartment. Their respective parents, along with Sirius and Peter, were trailing behind, and they were promptly assisted onto it along with his luggage.</p><p>"Ready to go, pup?" Peter asked, and Harry nodded with a huge grin. "Good. Enjoy yourself, alright? And keep writing! I hope you don't forget me with all the new friends you'll be making!" Peter said, wiping a fake tear, and making Harry laugh. "I couldn't forget <em>you</em>, Peter!" he said, and Peter looked very proud at that indeed.</p><p>There was a noise at the door and everyone turned to look. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Draco peeking in, but was startled to see his mother turn white again as she saw Narcissa Malfoy. For her part, the Lady Malfoy simply inclined her head in greeting, and gently pushed Draco on as they made their way to an adjacent compartment.</p><p>Harry was a bit annoyed at this; he had been envisioning a great display of friendship in front of his mother, but clearly, that was not to be. <em>Oh well, </em>he thought ruefully, <em>it probably wouldn't have gone that way, so maybe it's for the better. Maybe a few letters home would do the trick?</em></p><p>As Harry drifted into his memories, the whistle blasted once, and the adults in the compartment got off. "Stay safe, Harry" his dad and Sirius chorused, while Peter just gave him an enormous wink. Lily was still pale, and as the whistle blasted again, she tightly gripped his arm and whispered, "Harry," she hesitated a bit, but continued, "promise me that you'll be careful around Draco Malfoy."</p><p>Harry did not know what to say to this. He tried speaking, but she shook her head, and repeated again, forcefully, "<em>Promise </em>you'll be careful, please?"</p><p>Harry nodded, and she relaxed visibly. "Good. Have fun, okay? And do write back home!" she said. "Sure thing, Mum!" Harry yelled as the train horn sounded and the train began to move.</p><p>The platform receded quickly, and Harry was still waving to Alice, Sirius and Peter as they faded out of sight. Then he looked around to see Neville and Diana looking at him with amusement.</p><p>"Got a bit caught up in waving," he said, embarrassed, and while Neville snickered, Diana gave him an understanding nod. "Exploding Snap?"</p><hr/><p>As the trio comfortably settled into their game, they were interrupted by a tall, lean redheaded boy walking into the compartment.</p><p>"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."</p><p>Harry shook his head and the boy took the seat hastily. "Thanks. I'm Ron, by the way - Ron Weasley."</p><p>The others introduced themselves as well, and Ron's eyes widened. "You're James Potter's son?" he asked Harry.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Oh boy, your father is the <em>best </em>Chaser I've ever seen. Flies like <em>he's</em> being chased, if you know what I mean." Then Ron seemed to have realized what he said and turned an impressive shade of maroon. "I mean-"</p><p>"I understand, mate. Sometimes even I think that dad's flying is just unbelievable."</p><p>Ron relaxed at this. "I know, right? He has the <em>best </em>Porskoff Ploy that I have <em>ever</em> seen," he gushed, and Harry agreed. "I have <em>no </em>idea how he manages the throw so accurately. He's tried showing me, but my Quaffle always drifts in the wind."</p><p>Ron's eyes widened again. "He's been training you?"</p><p>"Not much, but yes, we play pickup games quite often."</p><p>Ron's expression was now wistful. "Blimey, what would I give to play a pickup game with James Potter."</p><p>Neville cleared his throat conspicuously, and everyone turned to look at him. He suddenly looked sheepish, and Harry understood what he had wanted to do - change the topic. <em>He's never liked Quidditch, so he's feeling left out, I suppose. </em>A bit of resentment rose in Harry at this - could Neville not be a bit more considerate? <em>I mean, I don't mind when he goes on about his plants or the Auror training procedures, and he's never objected to Diana speaking about chess. Then why does he have to always change the subject when it comes to Quidditch?</em></p><p>Fortunately, the trolley witch passed by then, and Diana, sensing an argument about to erupt, took the opportunity. "Perchance, ma'am, could we sample some of your wares?" Harry smirked at this - he knew that Diana <em>loved </em>to use fancy words, and Diana responded by sticking out her tongue.</p><p>The trolley witch seemed stunned by the wording of Diana's request, but said, "Of course dearie! What will you have?"</p><hr/><p>15 minutes later, the trolley witch was richer by 5 galleons, and the four children had emptied nearly half her cart. In particular, Harry saw that Ron seemed reluctant to buy much and recalled that Sirius had told him that the Weasleys weren't exactly rich. So Harry bought him a few pumpkin pasties and swapped it for one of his corned beef sandwiches.</p><p>"You wouldn't want that sandwich, it's all dry," Ron said, the tips of ears going pink.</p><p>"I don't mind, honestly," Harry said. "I <em>love </em>corned beef." Harry found corn beef to be ordinary, in fact, but he suspected that Ron wouldn't relent otherwise. Ron looked at him weirdly but did not object, and soon Ron was relishing a pasty as Harry ate the sandwich, which he did find delicious.</p><p>Soon, however, the three boys were staring at Diana as she emptied an entire packet of Chocolate Frogs and Liquorice Wands, and was happily munching on a pasty. She noticed the boys staring at her and met their gaze evenly.</p><p>"What? I like sweets!" she exclaimed, and the boys burst into laughter. "Yeah, we noticed," Neville chortled, to which Diana picked up a pasty and hit him squarely on the nose. Neville, never one to back down, retaliated by throwing a sandwich, and the food fight began.</p><p>Harry, who had never found food fights lucrative, tried to sit out but was forced to enter when Neville got him in the eye with a piece of chocolate cake. The match continued with vigour, but they suddenly found themselves interrupted by a cough at the head of the compartment and turned to see who it was.</p><p>A tall, thin man decked in resplendent green robes was standing there, his brown eyes twinkling with mirth. His jet black hair contrasted with his pale skin, and he had long hands with sleek, deft fingers that held a wand with ease. <em>He's probably duelled professionally, I've never seen anyone outside of the duelling circuit hold a wand with that effortless ease</em>, mused Harry. Then his brain caught up with who he was seeing, and the fact that he had a <em>pasty</em> in his hand. <em>Uh-oh.</em></p><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle smiled at the children. "I see you've been having a bit of fun here! Not a bad way to make friends, though may I suggest a game of Exploding Snap, perhaps, instead of a food fight, next time?"</p><p>The kids all looked extremely abashed at this, but Tom Riddle's smile made them breathe a bit easier. He waved his wand in a fluid motion and the compartment cleaned itself up, with the pasties and sandwiches flying back to the table, arranging themselves into four neat piles in front of the children. "There, that's a bit better," he said. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Deputy Headmaster and Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, though I prefer to call what I teach Magical Theory." He smiled warmly at the children, and they smiled back; Harry knew that the introduction was unnecessary since he was a legend in the Wizarding World. <em>Of course, he doesn't know us; he's just being polite in the case that someone's been brought up in the Muggle world, I suppose.</em></p><p>"Heir Longbottom, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Neville said formally, to which Harry and Diana both shot each other looks. <em>Has no one told this idiot that we don't use our titles with our teachers? </em>Harry communicated with his look, to which Diana responded in kind. <em>They probably did, but he must have been busy reading Auror manuals or crooning over his plants, the prat. </em>They chuckled silently. Tom, however, seemed to have overlooked Neville's faux pas.</p><p>"Ronald Weasley, sir," the tall, redheaded boy spoke.</p><p>"Diana Shafiq, sir,"</p><p>"Harry Potter, sir."</p><p>Tom smiled again. "Well, it's very nice to meet all of you! Funny how the job is, isn't it? It seems like yesterday, but I met with your parents in a very similar situation," he said, gesturing to Harry and Neville. "Although, I must say that it was not a food <em>fight</em> so much so as a war that I had to interrupt," he said, chuckling.</p><p>Harry and Neville's faces had mirrored looks of astonishment. "My <em>mum</em> was in a <em>food fight?</em>" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well, <em>she</em> was trying to get everyone to stop," Tom said. "Your father, however, was enjoying himself with enormous gusto, and while Frank looked incredibly embarrassed at being caught in the act, Alice took the opportunity to get one last hit in," he said, chuckling again. Neville's expression was gobsmacked at this, while Harry was laughing silently. "So many of your parents and well-wishers in that very train journey - I recall Peter Pettigrew eating his sandwich coolly as the chaos unfolded, while Sirius Black was thick in the action. Poor Severus was still trying to understand exactly what had hit him flush in the face as he walked into the compartment, only to realize that it was a stray pasty." At this, everyone laughed, and Tom chuckled. "Miss Shafiq, <em>your</em> mother was meanwhile enjoying herself in another compartment, by absolutely dominating everyone at wizard's chess. Seldom have I seen such a keen mind for strategy." Diana smiled at this. "Has she been teaching you how to play?"</p><p>"Not much, sir," Diana said, "although I am familiar with the rules."</p><p>Tom nodded approvingly. "I suspect that you are no slouch at the game either, Mr Weasley? Your brother Bill was fantastic."</p><p>Ron seemed very pleased. "Yes, sir. He's taught me quite a bit."</p><p>Tom nodded again. "And you'll probably be on a Quidditch team in no time, Mr Potter," he said. "James is the best person I've ever seen on a broom, and these things tend to run in families."</p><p>Harry felt his cheeks colour at the praise. "I'm not bad, sir, but it may take me a bit longer to get on the team." Tom smiled at this. "I see that you've inherited Lily's modesty. It's a very good thing to have, though James would argue otherwise," he said, winking at Harry, who smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Tom now turned to Neville. "And <em>Heir</em> Longbottom," he said, emphasizing the title. Harry and Diana winced. <em>That's not a good first impression, </em>thought Harry<em>.</em> But Tom continued smoothly, without any change in tone. "Have you inherited that passion for plants that your late great-grandfather had? I know that your father or grandfather didn't care particularly for Herbology, but your great-grandfather was a pioneer in the field. Or do your interests lie in duelling like both your parents?"</p><p>"I like to think that it's a bit of both, sir," said Neville, chest puffed up<strong>. </strong>"I definitely want to join the Auror Corps at some point, but plants fascinate me tremendously."</p><p>Tom nodded thoughtfully. "That's excellent." His expression grew a bit more serious. "If you don't mind, Heir Longbottom, may I ask for your assistance in a task?" Neville nodded, and Tom continued. "A young Muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger is seated in the adjacent compartment, and she's quite alone, except for her books." Tom chuckled at this, though Harry did not understand what exactly the joke might be. "While she is undoubtedly a brilliant young witch, she is rather ignorant regarding the various behavioural eccentricities that populate the wizarding world. I would rather like you and Miss Shafiq to educate her a little bit, lest she faces embarrassment in school due to a gaffe." Tom looked very sternly at Diana, and she understood the message was as much for the Muggleborn he was talking about as it was for Neville. <em>Great, now I'm going to have to give a crash course to two oblivious</em><em>people on the very complex customs of our world, </em>she sighed. Harry shot her a look, and she knew that he had understood what Professor Riddle was saying as well.</p><p>Neville, though, still oblivious, puffed up his chest further. "I would be delighted to, sir," he said and left the compartment with Diana behind him, her expression a mixture of amusement and helplessness.</p><hr/><p>Diana Shafiq was ordinarily a <em>very</em> patient person, but the sheer obliviousness of her friend Neville was often enough to rouse her temper. Thankfully, however, even he realized the gaffe that he had made soon enough as he tried to explain the intricacies of wizarding culture to Hermione. But what set her temper off was the Muggleborn.</p><p>For starters, she was <em>loud. </em>Diana, very soft-spoken herself, did not care much for loud people, and had it not been for Professor Riddle's request, she would have not been in the same compartment as Hermione at all. The most annoying thing about Hermione, though, was not that fact that she was loud - no, <em>that </em>Diana could bear. It was the fact that she seemed to have read <em>tons</em> of books, and was adamant that they could never be wrong.</p><p>".…but <em>An Introduction to Wizarding Culture</em> says that we should use the title, the last name <em>and </em>then the first name. So, it should be Heir Longbottom Neville, for example." Hermione was saying, and Diana could not help but snicker at this.</p><p>Neville was flabbergasted and looked to Diana for help; while he had repeatedly tried explaining to Hermione the various intricacies of wizarding customs, she had countered him repeatedly by quoting various books. Diana gave him a look that said, <em>your mess, you clear it up. </em>But after repeated attempts had failed to persuade Hermione that her precious books could be wrong, her temper burst through the dam.</p><p>"Miss Granger, I am afraid to tell you that if you persist with your current line of reasoning, you will be ostracized within Hogwarts for poor manners," Diana said, coldly. "I do not presume to tell you that your books are wrong, for you clearly cannot stand to hear that argument; however, I hope you do understand that your books are <em>outdated.</em>"</p><p>Hermione flushed at being chided in this manner, but continued, still defiant. "The owner of Flourish and Blotts…"</p><p>"Look, I'm not saying I know anything about what you've read, but I am going to be very clear here - I have been attending social events for almost two years now, and I have <em>never</em> been pulled up for a mistake." Diana was very proud of this record - she knew that even Harry, very meticulous, had once messed up when he had met a <em>Marquis </em>from France, but Diana's record was spotless. "If you insist, however, you are welcome to insult everyone at Hogwarts and be shunned in return."</p><p>Hermione flushed again but shook her head haughtily and stormed out of the compartment, while Neville and Diana were left looking bemused.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, the compartment in which Harry and Ron were in had gone silent after Neville and Diana had left, and Tom gestured for Harry and Ron to finish their respective meals. He summoned a sandwich for himself from the trolley, and Harry could not help but admire the easy efficiency with which he summoned the sandwich and sent the appropriate amount of money zooming through the air, all without speaking a word. They ate in silence for the most part, though Harry noticed that Tom was looking at Ron very intently. Once they had finished, Tom smiled at Ron.</p><p>"Mr Weasley, are you nervous about your sorting?"</p><p>Ron looked surprised but stammered out, "Uh, yes, sir."</p><p>"Afraid that you might end up somewhere else other than Gryffindor?"</p><p>Ron flushed at this. "Well, yes, sir. I've always wanted to be in Gryffindor."</p><p>Tom nodded seriously, wiping his mouth clean with a towel before he spoke. "Mr Weasley, have you ever wondered <em>why</em> we sort children at Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Because making friends with like-minded people is easier?"</p><p>Tom chuckled. "I daresay, Mr Weasley, that you will find more people outside of your House who think like you do than in your House. I do know, however, that of all the years that I have taught at Hogwarts, the Sorting process has never been wrong, and I would like to share a few anecdotes with you that will prove my point."</p><p>Both Harry and Ron looked eager to listen, and Tom spoke. "Take your father, for instance, Mr Potter," he said. "James Potter was the most Gryffindor student that I had ever met in my life. He was everything that the House stood for - courageous, daring and never backing down in the face of fear." Tom smiled, reminiscing, "He also inherited with that legacy an unfortunate but mildly amusing habit of pranking his fellow students, so I was unsurprised when he was Sorted into Gryffindor." Harry nodded at this - his father had told him that he had been a notorious prankster in his early years, but had settled down by the beginning of Fourth Year.</p><p>"But as the years went by, James grew into his own as a dynamic individual - still courageous and daring, but also loyal and hard-working. He left Hogwarts as more Hufflepuff than Gryffindor if you ask me. I recall having read in the newspaper recently that he had rejected an offer for the captaincy of the team simply because he did not want to upset the more experienced players in the team." Tom smiled again. "Someone who was Gryffindor through and through would never have turned down a chance to lead if he thought that he was the right man for the job. Only someone who thought about the <em>bond</em> between the members of the team, rather than about the team itself, would have done such a thing. The fact that James chose to do so tells me that our system has been very successful after all," he finished, smiling.</p><p>Harry looked very thoughtful at this, while Ron asked eagerly, "What about my parents, sir?"</p><p>"I am afraid, Mr Weasley, that I did not have the pleasure of teaching your parents, although I have heard details of Arthur's curiosity and hard-work, as well as his able leadership of the Department of Muggle Affairs. From these, I can conclude that he imbibed in himself the best qualities of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. As for your mother, Minerva swears that Molly was among the most hard-working students that she has taught. Your mother may not have told you this, but Minerva has often told me that she was a champion duelist in school. The plaque in the Trophy Room still bears her name for the three consecutive times that she won the Dueling Championship." Ron looked astonished at this, and Tom laughed. "You have exactly the same expression that your brothers did when I revealed it to them," he said, "though I must admit I am a bit perplexed as to how they never chose to speak to you about it."</p><p>Ron looked a bit embarrassed. "Actually sir, they did, but I never believed them. How could <em>Mum</em> have been a duelist? She's just…well, mum."</p><p>"Do not go by appearances, Mr Weasley," Tom chided gently, "you will find that they are deceiving more often than not. Your brother William was brilliant even when he arrived at Hogwarts, but I must confess that I did not understand at first how he was Sorted into Ravenclaw since he did not have the natural thirst for knowledge that most of them have. And then, as I saw him in my classes and others, I realized my folly. Bill Weasley was Sorted into Ravenclaw to <em>help</em> foster the very curiosity that I thought was missing in him. He graduated from Hogwarts top of his class, and then I knew that once again, the Sorting had been right."</p><p>"Another fantastic example is that of Sirius Black, Mr Potter's godfather," Tom said. "I remember your godfather on this very train all those years ago, Mr Potter, determined to get away from the tradition of the Blacks being in Slytherin but after I spoke to him, he could see the value in using those skills in the right way and understood that there was more than one way in which one could be a Slytherin. Today, as a successful statesman, he is still brave, loyal and curious but the reason for his meteoric rise was that he was able to accept and improve a side of himself that otherwise might have been suppressed. The cunning and charm that Slytherin values are, after all, highly valued skills in politics as well."</p><p>Ron still looked apprehensive but was also looking a bit thoughtful. Tom smiled, and spoke again, "If it is still difficult for you to comprehend, Mr Weasley, I shall give you the example of one student whose Sorting finally helped <em>me</em> realize what I am trying to explain to you: Mr Potter's mother, Lily Potter." Harry was suddenly interested. What had Professor Riddle found so interesting in his mother's sorting?</p><p>"Lily Evans entered Hogwarts bubbling with curiosity - almost overflowing, in fact," Tom said, chuckling, "and I was near certain that she would get sorted into Ravenclaw. Then came the sorting, and I was crestfallen. I thought that maybe we had sorted wrong, for once. There was no way that someone who was so curious could not go into Ravenclaw."</p><p>Harry leaned in, eager to hear more.</p><p>"And yet again, as I saw her grow up through the years at Hogwarts, my opinion changed <em>completely. </em>You will be surprised to know, Mr Potter, that when Lily left Hogwarts, I thought that her strongest character traits were those associated with Slytherin - she was witty, extremely charming and very ambitious." Tom paused, to let what he had said sink in, and Harry was confused. <em>Why did mum get sorted into Gryffindor then?</em></p><p>"So why did Lily get sorted into Gryffindor?" Tom spoke, mirroring Harry's thoughts. "The answer was very simple - it was there that she found the companionship to be true to herself."</p><p>Harry did not understand what this meant and tried to speak, but Tom held a hand up, asking him to wait. Harry nodded, and Tom continued. "Your mother, Mr Potter, did not have many friends before she came to Hogwarts, and was quite lonely. But in Gryffindor, she found friends in many sources - Marlene McKinnon, Alice Longbottom, Mary McDonald - all of whom, in their unique way, left an impression on Lily. It was in the company of these very fine friends that she started to <em>truly</em> realize who she was, rather than who she <em>thought</em> she had been." Harry now started to understand. Sirius had always told him that having the right kind of friends was important. And Ron too was beginning to see what Professor Riddle was trying to say. <em>Good friends will always be by your side, Ron, </em>his father had told him many times. <em>They are the ones who will truly see you for who you are as a person and not for what you have achieved.</em></p><p>"It was thus in Gryffindor, Mr Potter, that your mother learned to value camaraderie and friendship. It was in that very place, that she learnt how to be a leader and a teacher, values that have held her in good stead over the course of her very successful career as a Potions Mistress. It was in that House that she met your father, to whom she has now been happily married for twelve years."</p><p>Tom took a sip of water from his glass and spoke, "It was only when Lily graduated that I truly realized that the Sorting cannot go wrong after all. For the Sorting process is irrelevant! There is no way that <em>one </em>choice made at the age of eleven will continue to define you for the rest of your life! No, what the Sorting hopes to achieve is to unite students under one banner. It does not mean that you are somehow compelled to adopt the characteristics of your House for a lifetime! Dumbledore, long before, had told me a quaint little line: <em>It is our choices that make us who we are, far more than our abilities.</em>" Tom smiled as the children's faces registered awe as they realized what the great man had been trying to say. "He was right, as he mostly was, about the fact that your Sorting hardly matters in what kind of person you become. That depends on your choices alone." Harry and Ron nodded very seriously, and Tom smiled. "However, try to learn the best characteristics of your House and the others when at Hogwarts, regardless of how you are Sorted. Only in this way can you truly succeed." Harry and Ron now gave Tom beaming smiles, and Tom returned the expression.</p><p>"I hope you are less apprehensive about your Sorting now, Mr Weasley?"</p><p>Ron replied in the affirmative, and Tom's smile widened.</p><p>"Wonderful. I have a small matter which I wish to discuss with you, Mr Weasley. It is regarding your brother Percival."</p><p>Ron's eyes widened. "Yes, sir?"</p><p>"Your elder brother has been feeling quite lonely of late and has been immersing himself in his academics all the time. This is quite detrimental for him, as I'm sure you understand." Ron nodded - Percy<em> had</em> been unusually silent over the holidays, but Ron had thought that was due to nervousness about whether he would be made Prefect or not. "I just want you to speak to him about trivial matters - his classes, his teachers - so that he does not feel lonely." Ron looked a bit uneasy, so Tom said, "I hope, Mr Weasley, that you will give this matter your full attention. The House of Weasley has always stuck together, and I would like that Percival does not feel left out."</p><p>At this, Ron squared up his shoulders and sat up. "I will try my best, sir."</p><p>"Excellent. I shall take your leave then, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Enjoy the rest of the journey, and I wish you luck for your Sorting!"</p><p>"Thank you, sir!" Harry and Ron chorused, and Tom Riddle smiled as he left the compartment. Harry could sense that he had forgotten to ask something. <em>What was it that I…oh. </em>"Ron, will you wait here just a minute? I just want to ask Professor Riddle something."</p><p>"Sure thing, mate. Come back soon, and we'll play a game of Exploding Snap!"</p><p>"You bet!" Harry said, and ran out of the compartment.</p><hr/><p>"Professor Riddle?" Harry said, panting as he caught up to the tall, thin man.</p><p>"Yes, Mr Potter?" Tom asked, surprised.</p><p>"It's just that…when I was buying my wand at Ollivanders', he told me that my wand and your wand were brothers. What does that mean?"</p><p>"Did he indeed?" asked Tom, curiosity etched on his face. "If you do not object, Mr Potter, may I see your wand?"</p><p>Harry nodded and handed it over to Tom. A few sparks flew, and Tom handed it back to Harry after careful observation. "The magic around the wand does seem familiar to my own," he said to Harry. "As for what it means, Mr Potter - it means nothing."</p><p>"<em>Nothing</em>?" Harry asked, surprised.</p><p>"Nothing," confirmed Tom with a smile. "Often I have seen two complete strangers using brother wands, and there is no explanation for why it might happen in a particular case." Harry was still quite surprised, and Tom said, "However, going by what I know of wandlore, brother wands indicate that the two people using them are somewhat similar in nature."</p><p>Harry nodded politely, and the unsaid question almost leapt into Tom's face: <em>But how does it relate to you and me?</em></p><p>"In our case, Mr Potter," said Tom, smiling, "I am yet uncertain as to what ways we might be similar in. But I suspect that we shall find out soon." Harry thanked Tom and turned to leave when he said, "A word of advice, Mr Potter - I would rather that you refrain from revealing this secret to anyone. Wizards are a superstitious lot, and you might find yourself the subject of several unsavoury rumours."</p><p>Harry replied in the affirmative, and sped along the train again, disappointed. <em>And here I was hoping that he would tell me that I could do some cool magic. Oh well.</em></p><p>He reached his compartment to find Ron, ready with the cards. "Let's begin, then, shall we?"</p><hr/><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle smiled as he interacted with the rest of the students who would be joining Hogwarts in the coming year. <em>Not a bad haul, this. It's not like 1970, but it's one of the better years,</em> he mused. And while he spoke with his audience fluently, his mind was elsewhere: on two very important details.</p><p>First, the strength in the magic he had felt in <em>that</em> compartment. The <em>Heir</em> Longbottom's magic had rolled off in waves, powerful and confident; Diana Shafiq's magic had a subtle flavour that promised to intensify if properly channelled, and while Ronald Weasley was nowhere close to those two in terms of raw power, Tom saw a keen mind that could be honed. <em>It is very convenient that his brother is socially inept, </em>he thought. <em>By giving Ronald Weasley a project, I will have not only ensured that</em> <em>Percival Weasley is close to his brother, but I will also have captured young Ronald's imagination. </em>Tom knew that children loved projects since it gave them a sense of importance, and one of his favourite ways to bond with the students was to assign them a project.</p><p>The second, more intriguing topic was <em>Harry Potter. </em>The boy's magic seemed to be ordinary on the surface, but Tom could detect the thrum of power below it. <em>Not as much raw power as Longbottom, maybe, but unique. </em>Tom knew that raw power seldom accounted for true magical prowess - he himself was less powerful than many of his contemporaries but had better skill and knowledge. <em>If the boy can properly harness his own magic, he will be a force to reckon with. </em>And while Tom had been expecting a younger James or a younger Lily, or even a bit of both, the boy he had seen was very unlike them indeed. Quiet, focused, perceptive - Harry Potter was among the most mature eleven-year-olds that Tom had met, and he had been pleasantly surprised. He was even more surprised to find it difficult to lie outright to Harry and had settled for obfuscating the truth. <em>He is very much like me at that age,</em> he mused, <em>but</em> <em>I must not allow sentiment to get the better of me hereafter.</em></p><p>So as Tom continued to size up the first-years, a part of him laughed with joy. Harry Potter had not been what he had expected him to be, but perhaps that was not such a bad thing after all.</p><hr/><p>Tom clapped politely as "Longbottom, Neville" was sorted into Gryffindor - it was only to be expected, after all. <em>While bravery is not a guarantee of being Sorted into Gryffindor, it does help</em>. Which is why he had not been overly surprised to see "Granger, Hermione" sorted into the House of the Lions. Not for the first time, Tom had been wrong about a Sorting. He had made it his habit from his first year of teaching to ride the train with the children, making the rounds to see what type of students he would be getting as well as reinforce some of the connections he had been working on for years. After all, Slughorn's idea had worked - except for a rather ugly name that Tom knew he would never adopt. <em>Tom's Club sounds like one of the Muggle nightclubs than an actual group of people with potential.</em> Also, Slughorn's rather closed group had room for only those with connections, but Tom had no such qualms - magical power and political affiliations were equally lucrative to him. Every year, he made it a bit of a game to try and guess which House each student would end in and never once in 20 years had he managed a perfect score.</p><p>He would have thought the Granger girl to be Ravenclaw for sure, the little first year had been rattling off facts that were <em>way</em> beyond what most first years would have known. Though Tom did get a sense that there were deeper motivations at work - perhaps the constant need for information was a cover for deeper insecurities? Either way, there was a natural talent to her magic that Tom found interesting, and he made a mental note to closely observe her. He always did enjoy the ones that managed to elude him, for he had never <em>truly</em> understood how the Hat worked - it was <em>among </em>the most elusive works of Olde Magick that Tom had seen yet, though definitely not the<em> most</em>, he mused - the Room of Requirement had proved to be impossible to understand.</p><p>"Potter, Harry!"</p><p>The boy made his way over to the Hat and sat upon the little stool, waiting. And Tom looked on in interest. The Hat always locked the memory of its conversation with students in a sort of mental trap, and despite his best efforts, Tom had not been able to pierce it. The boy's face betrayed nothing as well, and frustration rose - how long could it take for the Hat, after all, to just Sort him into Slytherin? It was <em>obviously the only choice-</em></p><p>"<strong>GRYFFINDOR!</strong>" The Hat cried, and after one moment of perfect incredulity, Tom clapped politely along with everyone else. Inside, he was…<em>confused.</em> <em>How on earth could he get Sorted into </em><em><strong>Gryffindor</strong></em><em>? </em>But then Tom realized his fallacy. <em>I assumed that simply by virtue of being perceptive, the Hat would sort him into Slytherin. It is exactly like the Hat to pull off a stunt like that.</em> He frowned. <em>I must stop trying to assume what I cannot. Besides, the boy's own House does not matter so long as the pieces around him can still be moved. </em>He chuckled silently, amused. <em>And when you're playing against yourself, all the pieces are movable.</em></p><p>And so Tom clapped louder than he normally would have as "Weasley, Ronald" was Sorted into Gryffindor as well. <em>Longbottom. Weasley. Potter. The Granger girl. And on the other side, Shafiq. Malfoy. Nott. Parkinson. </em>He smiled to himself, the gears of his mind turning in sync. <em>Let the game begin.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Magical Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta. </p><p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MAGICAL THEORY</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>September 2, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Harry woke up with a smile, ready for the first day of classes at Hogwarts. He had slept well in the plush four-poster bed that the dorm in Gryffindor tower provided to its students. Beside him, Neville and Ron rubbed their eyes sleepily as they woke up, too, and Harry thought that Professor Riddle had been right, after all - the Sorting had gone very smoothly.</p><p>The events of the Sorting played out in his head as he got ready to go down for breakfast - Diana had been Sorted into Slytherin, as had Draco and his <em>henchmen </em>Crabbe and Goyle. Harry had been a bit disappointed to see Diana being Sorted into Slytherin, but Neville had told him that they would try and meet in the library when they did not have classes.</p><p>Even more interesting had been what the Hat had told him to justify sorting him into Gryffindor; it had told him that he was the prime example of the maxim <em>Aut viam inveniam aut faciam</em>, or <em>I will either find a way or make one.</em> James had told Harry that it was one of Godric Gryffindor's most famous adages and that the Sorting Hat had chosen to tell him that meant that Harry felt very proud. He resolved to do his best and to <em>never</em> give up.</p><p>The Head of House of Gryffindor, Mary McDonald, had spoken to the Gryffindors after the Sorting, mainly setting down a few ground rules regarding behaviour and curfew. <em>Professor Riddle had said that she was mum's friend, </em>Harry thought, remembering. She seemed very jovial and relaxed in general, but Harry could see steel in her eyes when she threatened consequences for poor behaviour.</p><p>Harry, by now ready, made his way down to the Great Hall with Neville and Ron for breakfast. The glorious sight of the owls arriving with the mail greeted them, and Harry was surprised to find a copy of <em>The Daily Prophet</em> and the <em>Oracle</em> arrive for him, along with a note. <em>I know how much you love reading the newspapers - consider this subscription to be a present from me. Severus. </em>Harry was touched - Severus had not been able to come to see him off at Kings Cross since he was required to be at Hogwarts, and this was a lovely gift that more than made up for it. He made a mental note to thank Severus after Potions class.</p><p>The timetables were handed out and Harry was pleased to note that they shared several classes with the Slytherins. <em>At least we will see Diana frequently</em>, he mused. They finished up breakfast and headed for their first lesson for the day - Charms.</p><hr/><p>After a rather interesting Charms session, Harry's enthusiasm had worn off rather rapidly as he was forced to suffer through an excruciating ordeal in History of Magic, and while Neville was positively buzzing in Herbology, Harry was not thrilled at all. It was thus with some dubiousness that he set off towards Potions, which he already knew was not among his favourite subjects. <em>At least Severus will be teaching</em>, he thought. <em>Can't be that bad.</em></p><p>Professor Snape swept into the room, his black robes trailing in their wake. His eyes scrutinized the room intensely, and a bare upturning of the ends of his lips was enough to acknowledge Harry, who responded with a beaming smile. He then moved to the middle of the room and spoke in soft yet authoritative tones.</p><p>"I am Professor Snape, and I will be teaching you potion-making," he began. "This is a subtle science and an exact art, and any foolishness will not be tolerated. For those of you expecting wand-waving here, you will hardly believe this is magic. Yet I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death." He looked at the class impassively, who looked impressed at this little introduction. "But only those of you who will <em>truly</em> make an effort to understand the wonder of potion-making will be able to learn what I shall make an attempt to teach - provided you are not the usual bungling bumpkins that I am forced to suffer with."</p><p>He paused, and said, "We will first discuss certain theoretical aspects of potion-making, for the first few weeks, before we move on to <em>brewing</em> potions. This is to try and reduce the number of visits to the Hospital Wing that I am sure you will make frequently anyway. First on the list is the difference between slicing, dicing, mincing and chopping."</p><p>As Professor Snape continued to speak about the different ways one could use a knife, Harry sighed. This was going to be a long day indeed.</p><hr/><p>Harry stayed behind after Potions to speak to Professor Snape since they didn't have a class anyway. "Professor?" he asked, tentatively.</p><p>Snape did not look impressed. "Severus, Harry. Professor is only when I'm teaching you."</p><p>"Alright, <em>Severus</em>," Harry said in a mock-affected voice, at which Severus looked mildly amused, "Thank you so much for the newspaper subscription! I loved it!" Harry could not keep the gratitude from bursting into his voice at the end, and Severus was now thoroughly amused again.</p><p>"You're very welcome, Harry, though I must say if your initial attempt was to try and sound hurt, you would be better off trying that with Peter, who would perhaps be the only one to humour you if your voice sounded <em>that</em> fake."</p><p>Harry blushed - Severus' brand of humour was largely sarcasm and cutting wit, and while he had by now known Severus long enough to see the actual meaning behind the words, sometimes they still hit hard. He retorted though, "You didn't seem to have a problem with that same voice when I asked you to smuggle that limited edition Belgian chocolate ice-cream that Fortescue's was selling." This time it was Severus' turn to look abashed. He was about to retort, however, and Harry was dreading the conversation heading into open war when Ron called out, "Harry? We're getting late for lunch, mate!"</p><p>Severus nodded at Harry. "Go. We'll have a nice long chat over the weekend with Fortescue's best ice-cream, alright?"</p><p>"Sure!" Harry said, winking at Severus who gave an affected sigh as Harry ran out.</p><hr/><p>Harry, Ron and Neville made their way to the Defense Classroom, excited for their first Defense lesson at Hogwarts. While Harry had been told by his parents and Sirius what they could expect in the other classes, the Defense class was repeatedly mentioned as being a surprise, and Harry was surprised to see even his best puppy-face failing to work on Severus. <em>It's a surprise, Harry. You don't want me to spoil it for you, </em>he had said, and while Harry had pouted then, he was actually all the more excited to see exactly what it was that was being kept so hush-hush. He asked Neville and Ron, and they admitted that their parents had refused to tell them as well. They continued to theorize even after reaching class, and slowly the rather large classroom filled in with all the students - Defense had been specially marked on the timetable since all the houses were to be taking it together.</p><p>A sudden BANG! sounded, and there was a collective gasp through the class as they realized that Professor Riddle had appeared - <em>out of nowhere! </em>For some reason, the entire classroom stood up - a collective sense of awe was spreading through the students.</p><p>"Good evening, class. Sit down," he said, and everyone took their seats. A wave of muttering passed through the class, which stopped as soon as Professor Riddle started to speak.</p><p>"I trust that introductions will be unnecessary, for I have already met all of you on the Express. Still, for a modicum of formality, I shall introduce myself - Tom Marvolo Riddle, Professor of <em>Defense Against the Dark Arts.</em>" The subject title was emphasized, and Harry leaned forward on his desk so that he could listen better. "Most of you, however, will not be learning <em>Defense Against the Dark Arts</em> from me." A murmur spread through the room at this, but it was shut down by a slight raise of Professor Riddle's wand.</p><p>"Mr Longbottom? Why do you think we learn this subject?"</p><p>"I think it is to protect ourselves from any dangers that we may face from the outside world, sir," Neville said, confidently.</p><p>"Succinctly stated, Mr Longbottom. A point to Gryffindor for your efforts. Miss Patil," he said, calling on Padma Patil. "What kind of <em>dangers</em> do you think an ordinary witch or wizard outside of the Auror Corps may find themselves in?"</p><p>Padma looked very thoughtful. She started to speak but then hesitated. "Do not hesitate, Miss Patil," Tom said. "Pray, tell us what is on your mind."</p><p>"Cursed objects, sir?"</p><p>"Excellent. A point to Ravenclaw. Mr Zabini, would you wish to add any more dangers that one might face?"</p><p>"No, sir."</p><p>"As a matter of fact, class, there is absolutely <em>no</em> use of Defense Against the Dark Arts for witches and wizards not in the Auror Corps." Harry frowned. <em>Hadn't dad told me that he had used it to evade a rogue Bludger?</em> "While Miss Patil's point regarding cursed objects was valid, most households can easily purchase Ministry-approved curse detectors for a nominal fee, and all but the most prominent wizarding families will not be targeted with cursed mail or objects for the most part." Tom paused, and Harry found himself realizing the truth of Professor Riddle's words - his own family had a curse detector that had not gone off for over five years now.</p><p>"While all of you will be required to take your OWLs in Fifth Year, I am pleased to tell you that the OWL requires only the most basic information regarding the subject, and for most of you, three years of education will suffice." Tom paused again, allowing his words to sink in. "Realizing this, the Ministry of Magic has allowed Hogwarts to make certain structural changes in the curriculum of Defense Against the Dark Arts. In your third year, you will be split into two groups - those who will be learning <em>Defense</em>, which will serve you well in daily life; and those who will be learning <em>Defense Against the Dark Arts -</em> persons who aspire to join the Auror Corps, who have an academic interest in the subject or those who wish to hone their duelling skills."</p><p>The unspoken question swept through the classroom: <em>What will we studying in the first two years, then?</em></p><p>"But in the first two years," said Tom Riddle, smiling, "you will <em>not </em>be learning Defense Against the Dark Arts." He tapped his wand on the board and the name of the subject changed to read <strong>MAGICAL THEORY</strong>. Audible groans were heard at this - the class had suffered plenty of theory through the day, and Harry himself was hoping for some <em>actual</em> spell-casting, which they had only done <em>once</em> in Charms, rather than more theory. But Tom chuckled.</p><p>"Ah, I see your timetable for today has not provided you with many opportunities for casting spells, which I am sure you are eager to do. But bear with me for just some time, and I promise that we shall eventually cast spells as well." He now spoke with a soft voice, though easily audible - Professor Riddle had the gift of effortlessly grabbing the attention of the students.</p><p>"In all your lessons through the seven years of Hogwarts, you will find that while you will continue being exposed to more advanced magic, the <em>principles </em>of the magic involved are remarkably simple and easy to comprehend," Tom said. "The increase in difficulty, thus, is not due to a new process of learning that you will need to master, but instead, a need to solve more complex problems using the same tools, in a more nuanced form."</p><p>"Perhaps a demonstration is in order," Tom said, smiling at the rather confused class. "I shall pose a question to you - I wish to move an object across a room. Would any of you care to suggest how I could achieve this task?"</p><p>Hermione's hand shot up in the air, and Tom called upon her. "We could use the Levitation Charm, sir, and levitate the object across the room." Tom nodded. "A point to Gryffindor. Would you care to demonstrate with this trunk?" he said, casually summoning a trunk which had been kept in the side of the room.</p><p>Hermione nodded and confidently intoned, "<em><strong>WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA</strong>!</em>". The trunk shot into the air, and Hermione carefully levitated it across the room by keeping her wand trained on it and set it down. While the trunk had jagged quite a bit in the air, Harry was impressed - the Levitation Charm had not been taught to them formally yet, although Professor Flitwick had demonstrated the incantation along with the wand movements.</p><p>"Five points to Gryffindor. Excellent, Miss Granger. You may take your seat." Hermione sat back down, beaming. "While this method is suitable for objects that are lighter in weight such as this empty suitcase, heavier objects would prove to be a tremendous drain on our magic, as the Levitation Charm expends quite a bit of energy to maintain itself. It is also unwieldy as even slight movements in the caster's hand will steer the object off course." The class was by now enthralled.</p><p>"Suffice to say, the Levitation Charm is <em>clearly</em> not the best method for achieving this task, although it is the only one within your current power." Tom paused. "I will, however, take this opportunity to show two other spells that achieve this task with considerable more ease and with lesser scope for errors." There was an excited murmur through the class at this - they had not seen much advanced magic yet.</p><p>"First is the <em>Mobulus</em> Charm, a spell that is useful for moving objects along the ground. <em><strong>MOBULUS TRUNK</strong>!</em>" Tom said, pointing at the suitcase, and the suitcase shot across the room along the floor, in the image of the path that Tom swept with his wand. "This spell will be taught to you in the Fourth Year of Charms, and it is a very useful spell in many circumstances when the floor is clean and is not obstructed by various objects. However, can someone tell me certain obvious disadvantages regarding this spell? Yes, Miss Shafiq?"</p><p>"It may leave impressions on the floor, and if the floor is rough, the object may suffer scratches. It will also make the object in question dirty if the floor is not clean." There was some snickering at this, but a wave of Tom's hand was enough to silence it.</p><p>"Well said, Miss Shafiq. Take three points for Slytherin. The Mobulus Charm may indeed cause the object in question to suffer scratches. It is with this difficulty in mind that another, much more utilitarian spell, the <em>Locomotor </em>spell, was invented. <em><strong>LOCOMOTOR TRUNK</strong>!</em>" Tom said, again pointing at the suitcase, and the suitcase levitated in the air, a few inches above the ground. Then it moved across the room, maintaining a height of just a few inches for the most part, but rising even above a table if it were to occur in its path.</p><p>"The <em>Locomotor</em> Spell is taught in the Fifth Year of Charms and is one of the more complex spells that you will be learning in the curriculum of the OWL. And yet, with a simple First Year spell such as the Levitation Charm, you were able to achieve the same purpose. Now, can someone who has understood the purpose of this little exercise phrase it better than me for the rest of your classmates? Yes, Mr Boot?"</p><p>The lanky Ravenclaw said in a deep voice, "Each spell that you used achieved the same task, but they did it better than the previous one."</p><p>"Exactly. A point to Ravenclaw. You may take your seat, Mr Boot. Each of these spells was an improvement, a refinement of the previous version of the spell. The Mobulus Charm expends considerably lesser energy than the Levitation Charm, although it too has the unfortunate effect of being affected by any twitches in the caster's arm, and also may cause the object in question to be damaged. The Locomotor Charm not only eliminates any worry about scratches, but it also is designed in such a way that one has to only <em>imagine</em> it's path rather than actually move one's wand in the said path. This means that it is less likely for the object to accidentally move off course, although it means that the difficulty of the spell is considerably enhanced." He spoke softly now, but with a strong tone. "This is the <em>first</em> lesson today that you <em>must</em> remember for the entirety of your journey into Magick - that more than one spell can be used to achieve a single purpose, and that advanced spells are in general just ways that one can achieve a task in a better manner. Is this clear?" A chorus of "Yessir!" sounded, and Tom smiled.</p><p>"Now onto another small demonstration. The Erecting Charm is a rather simple first-year charm that I am sure you will be learning soon enough. Let me show you how useful this can be when combined with the right phrases." He suddenly whipped around and bellowed, "<em><strong>ERECTO CAPILLUM</strong>!</em>"</p><p>The entire class was amused to find that all of Seamus Finnegan's hair was now standing up on end. "<em><strong>ERECTO PENNA</strong>!"</em> Draco Malfoy's quill shot into the air, standing upright. "<em><strong>ERECTO CORPUS</strong>!</em>" and a very surprised looking Ron Weasley was standing up in his seat. With a wave of his wand, all the effects of the spell ended, and the classroom was staring in awe.</p><p>"You see, students? A simple spell, but when used in the right way, it can be a veritable force indeed, as most spells are." The Muggleborns and several of the half-bloods were staring in open-mouthed awe, while the purebloods in the class were not <em>as</em> awed but definitely impressed. <em>The spell itself is a rather easy one</em>, Harry thought, <em>but his demonstration is with an effortless ease that makes casting every spell look easy</em>. The varied uses of a single spell were suddenly starting to dawn upon him. "This is the second lesson that you must remember always - <em>that a single spell can be used for more than one purpose</em>. Is this clear?" There was an assorted mumbling of assent, and Tom nodded. "Good. Now, let us start with today's rather elementary aim - to understand the stages of casting a spell." Groans were head again, and Tom smiled.</p><p>"The study of the theory behind spell-casting is known as Grammarye," Professor Riddle said. The board was wiped and replaced with <strong>GRAMMARYE </strong>at the top<strong>. </strong>"We will be studying it for the first half of this year. Bear with me just a bit more before we start <em>actually</em> learning and casting more complex spells, for certain mundane things will have to be discussed. I promise you, that this will make your end result better." Harry was by now a bit annoyed - honestly, how much theory could it take to cast a spell? But Professor Riddle continued, and he had no choice but to listen.</p><p>"These lessons will not be supplemented by a textbook," Professor Riddle said, and there was an audible gasp from Hermione on the first bench. "Unfortunately, there are no books that can supplement these lessons at your level, although as we progress along this journey, I will be assigning you to read certain portions of the <em>Librae de Magica</em>. For now, however, you can copy off the board whatever I will deem to be important to note."</p><p>"But back to the topic - the stages of spell-casting. Can someone tell me <em>what </em>exactly is a spell?"</p><p>Astonishingly, not even Hermione put up her hand at this, although Harry saw her hand almost move into the air as though by reflex. But when no one else had answered, and Professor Riddle was about to explain it himself, Harry tentatively raised his hand into the air.</p><p>"Yes, Mr Potter?" Tom asked, with a curious expression on his face.</p><p>"Well, sir, I think a spell is used when we want to do something, or maybe cause something to happen." There was much snickering at this and Harry flushed, but Tom continued to look at Harry curiously before he smiled.</p><p>"An excellent first attempt, Mr Potter. Five points to Gryffindor." The snickering stopped abruptly, and Harry beamed. "While your phrasing may not have been very technical, you nonetheless summarized it admirably. A spell is indeed a magical construct that can be used to achieve specific tasks or cause specific effects. Spells can be cast through many different ways, although in Hogwarts, you will learn only the one way to cast it - through your wands."</p><p>"The stages of casting a spell, are four in number, and understanding this is key to casting spells accurately." Tom's voice now took on a powerful tone, ringing through the class. "The first is Sympathy, or a visualization of the link between the spell's intended effect and anything like it that is caused by natural phenomena - in the case of a freezing charm, for example, the obvious sympathetic connection to imagine would be to ice." The children nodded at this, and Harry understood - before casting the <em>Lumos</em> earlier today in Professor Flitwick's class, he had asked them to imagine a source of light first.</p><p>"The second is visualization, or imagining your spell working successfully. This stage, you will soon realize, is the hardest to achieve and is often the reason that many otherwise simple spells are taught much later in Hogwarts curriculum." Harry was rather confused at this. What could be so difficult about <em>visualization</em>? <em>If I want to cast a Lumos, I imagine my wand lit up. How difficult is that?</em> "The third is commitment - you must cast the spell without indecision. Lack of commitment may lead to failure or worse still, a half-hearted spell that may not work in its intended way. And the fourth, and final step, is <em>intent</em>."</p><p>Tom paused, to let his little speech sink in.</p><p>"While visualization is the <em>hardest</em> part of the casting process, the intent is <em>by far</em> the most important. <strong>You must </strong><em>want</em><strong> the spell to work! </strong>For a Levitation charm, for example, you must <em>want</em> the object in question to move into the air! For a Wand-Lighting Charm, you <em>must</em> want your wand to light up!" Flaming letters framed <strong>INTENT</strong> on the board as the fourth step of the casting process, and everyone noted this down.</p><p>"Intent is so important that the currently accepted classification of spells is based on it. <em>Every</em> spell that you learn can only be used properly if you have the intent to execute it. And while for some spells the intent will be natural, for others you will have to hone it with practice."</p><p>The class was now hooked, and Professor Riddle gave them a rather broad grin. "With this little bit of knowledge, I will show you exactly <em>why</em> magical theory is so important. Miss Bones, would you please demonstrate for the class a Lumos in the manner that you must have learnt earlier in the day?"</p><p>Susan gulped, but nodded and cast, "<em><strong>LUMOS</strong>!</em>" The end of her wand lit up with a rather soft white light, and Professor Riddle nodded with approval. "Five points to Hufflepuff, Miss Bones. Now, let me walk you through the spell-casting process with the four stages as I described them."</p><p>"First, imagine a source of bright source of light in your mind, and fix your mind upon the exact <em>colour</em> of the light." Susan nodded her head, her eyes closed tightly. "Now, <em>visualize</em> the spell working. Imagine your wand lighting up." Susan nodded again. "Are you committed to the spell, Miss Bones?" Susan nodded a third time, and Tom said, "Then cast the spell, and <em>want</em> the spell to work. <em>Force</em> the spell to work for you."</p><p>"<em><strong>LUMOS</strong>!"</em> Susan cried, and the wand lit up. This time it was a brilliant yellow light that was <em>far </em>brighter than anything that they had seen earlier. The class <em>oohed</em> in appreciation, and Tom clapped. "Excellent effort, Miss Bones! Ten points to Hufflepuff." Tom looked around at the eager class. "Well? Doesn't everyone else want to try?"</p><hr/><p>Five minutes later, <em>everyone</em> in the class had substantially improved on the brightness of the Lumos charm, though no one so much so as Neville or Hermione - Neville's Lumos had caused his neighbours to see spots, and while Hermione's Lumos was not as bright, she had managed to make it change colour simply by visualizing different colours every time. Harry had been rather disappointed to see that his own <em>Lumos</em> remained stubbornly white and rather dull in comparison to his classmates, although his spell <em>had</em> improved since Charms.</p><p>The bell rang, and Harry realized that they had run out of time. There was a disappointed murmur through the class, and Tom smiled. "We will cover the classification of spells in the next class. For now, however, a small note before all of you leave." Tom swept through the classroom dramatically.</p><p>"In the next two years, we will learn how to cast and modify spells, understand the principles behind them and enhance the spells that you will learn further. We will delve into the depths of the theory behind the magic that you will be learning in the other classes, and truly understand how to harness and utilize it to the fullest. For the most part, this division is so that your teachers in their respective subjects can dedicate a little more time to the practical aspect of <em>learning</em> these topics, which we will <em>understand </em>in this class. Your teachers will, however, be more than happy to help you if you take any theory-related doubts to them, as will I." Eyes widened at this. "I will also assign several projects to you," a collective groan went through the classroom, "for which I will make up by not assigning any written homework." Silence fell as the students thought <em>did he just-?</em></p><p>"Yes, you heard me right. I will <em>not</em> assign you any written homework," cheers were heard through the classroom, "although you might have to practice certain spells. But bear in mind one thing - there will be several times when this subject may seem dry, dull and boring. There may be several times that you will wish to just skip this theory as it may seem unnecessary." And Tom slowly studied the eager eyes in front of him, the students completely attentive.</p><p>"But every time you do, remember how much you could improve with a single lesson of theory today. <em>Always</em> remember, the most important thing in learning magic is <em>intent. </em>So today I ask you - Do you have the intent to learn Magical Theory?"</p><p>Dispersed confirmations could be heard.</p><p>"I asked, <strong>DO YOU HAVE THE INTENT TO LEARN MAGICAL THEORY?</strong>"</p><p>The class chorused as one, "Yes sir!"</p><p>"Then welcome to the beginning of the best journey of your life," Tom said, smiling widely. "Class is dismissed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confrontations and Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CONFRONTATIONS AND CONVERSATIONS</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>September 20, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Harry, Neville and Ron trudged back from the Transfiguration class wearily - Professor McDonald was a <em>hard</em> taskmaster and she had warned that the theory in Transfiguration would be difficult to understand. Save Hermione Granger who had aced the transformation that they were supposed to be achieving, no one else had got it quite right. Diana had been rather incensed when her transformation was deemed to be "imperfect". <em>She's just peeved about being second in class I suppose</em>, Harry thought. <em>Though Hermione herself didn't make matters easier. </em>Hermione had insisted on demonstrating her "perfect" transformation to Diana despite her unwillingness.</p><p>However, despite or rather <em>due to</em> Hermione's rather textbook approach to every class, the Professors did not seem to appreciate her talent. Professor Snape had been very upset with her when she had tried to argue that the textbook called for cutting beans to release their juice, whereas he himself had told them that crushing beans would give ideal results.</p><p>"Miss Granger, I hope you do not presume that you know more than me as far as Potion-making is concerned," said Snape, icily, after Hermione had pointed out for the sixth time in one class a deviation from the textbook. "While I would normally be rather anxious over the fate of someone who refused to follow the instructions of the textbook, in your case I can only conclude that you seem to think that the textbook is somehow enough to teach you Potion-making. In that case, may I suggest that you stop attending my classes? It will save valuable time for me and also for the rest of the class, who I am sure are as weary as I am dealing with an insufferable know-it-all."</p><p>Hermione had looked very insulted at this, but sat down with a huff and said no more. Harry knew that Severus was always a bit prickly on the subject of his knowledge of Potions. He had achieved his Magistry at a phenomenally young age and was acclaimed as a prodigy in Potioneering circles. This, however, had the unfortunate effect of people undermining his achievements due to his 'lack of experience'.</p><p>Harry knew that Severus desired to become a Dominus – a title bestowed upon those who had made ground-breaking achievements in any subject. Domini were considered legends in their subjects and Harry knew that it was one of the reasons that Severus still taught at Hogwarts – it was one of the very few institutions for the study of and research in magic that was recognized all over the world. It was thus natural that Severus had been rather rude with Hermione, Harry thought – he had far too much experience dealing with people questioning his credentials.</p><p>Even Professor Flitwick, always genial, had been rather upset when Hermione had insisted on pointing out what "the textbook said" and had remarked that he expected students to be able to comprehend any improvisations that he might see fit to make. However, Hermione's "But Professor, the book says…!" had become quite infamous and had subjected her to no little amount of taunting from the first years, who were in equal measure annoyed and slightly impressed at her photographic recall.</p><p>Harry had also begun to dislike Hermione immensely. Her rather bossy attitude and general high-handedness had not gained her any friends. Even the simplest of lessons turned into nightmares when Hermione had refused to accept that her books could be wrong, and it had caused endless arguments not only inside the class but also outside them.</p><p>Harry's greatest annoyance with Hermione was that in her never-ending book-quoting and general lecturing to everyone around her, she had never bothered to <em>actually listen</em> to a single word anyone else said. News was that five Heirs of noted pureblood families had been insulted when Hermione had used the wrong honorific to refer to them, something which Diana said she could have avoided had she received Diana and Neville's little crash-course in a better manner. Harry had been rather amused at this, especially since they were not obliged to refer to their peers by their titles when in Hogwarts. However, calling someone by the wrong title was an <em>enormous</em> faux pas that was extremely frowned upon. Hermione had thus upset many people in a misguided attempt to "fit in" with wizarding society.</p><p>Harry was jolted out of his musings when Neville tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Library? At least we can work in peace on Professor Riddle's project." Professor Riddle had assigned the students a project to gather more information on the various kinds of sympathetic links that one could use to power spells.</p><p>Harry agreed and after a brief moment of hesitation, Ron agreed to come along as well. Harry and Neville had got on well with Ron, and Harry, in particular, had found several grounds of shared interest. A love for the finer points of strategy such as in chess and Quidditch as well as duelling were something that Harry had found himself discussing with Ron often over the weeks.</p><p>Ron did not have a natural commitment for academics, although time spent around Harry and Neville was changing that since both Harry and Neville were dedicated students. While Neville absolutely adored Herbology and was no slouch at Charms, Harry was extremely interested in Transfiguration and Astronomy. Both Harry and Neville, however, put a conscious effort into studying, wanting to get good grades no matter what the subject – though there had been several arguments over what they should be studying at any given time. Thankfully, whenever there was a particularly heated argument, they found it best to agree to study Magical Theory since it was the subject that all three of them had found the most interesting. Professor Riddle's classes had been <em>by far</em> the most popular - his methods of teaching were creative and extremely innovative, making even dry topics seem lucid.</p><p>The three of them were on their way to the library when a slow, loud clapping caught their attention. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini stepped out of the shadows, with Draco Malfoy behind them. Harry was initially happy to see Draco, but his white face and the identical smirks on the other two boys' faces alerted him that something was amiss.</p><p>Zabini smirked. "Well, well. How far have the purebloods fallen! Cavorting with-"</p><p>"Let's not jump to conclusions, Zabini," Nott said in a dangerous tone. Zabini's smirk was wiped off his face and Nott continued smoothly. "Heir Potter, Heir Longbottom, I'd like to introduce myself. Theodore Nott, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott." He extended his hand and after a brief moment of hesitation, Harry shook the proffered arm. Neville did the same.</p><p>"I'd like to apologize for Zabini's behaviour here. He forgets his place sometimes. I would like to extend an offer of friendship. Surely the Heirs of such esteemed pureblood families can do better than be friends with a <em>Weasley</em>?" Ron stiffened at this and Harry was rather alarmed at Nott's contempt for the Weasleys. Sirius <em>had</em> warned him, but Harry had not yet come across anyone quite as biased as this.</p><p>"I'd like to think I can make my decisions myself, Nott," replied Neville heatedly. "Isn't that right, Harry?"</p><p>"I agree," Harry said politely, remembering that Sirius had asked him to avoid confrontations for the most part. He tried to push Neville and Ron past just as Zabini called out, "Yeah, go on! Sully yourself with that blood traitor Weasley, Potter! And you too, Longbottom!"</p><p>Harry sighed – Zabini was clearly trying to provoke them. He tried to drag them along and while a bemused Neville complied, Ron refused to move.</p><p>"What did you call me?" Ron said, his voice smooth. Harry could, however, sense the anger building beneath.</p><p>"A blood traitor, Weasley. What else do we call Muggleborn-loving filth like you?" Nott said. Harry sighed. Nott was clearly trying to provoke Ron, and judging from Ron's furious expression, it was working. Ron whipped out his wand, and Zabini and Nott reciprocated.</p><p>"Say that again," Ron hissed.</p><p>"<em>Blood-</em>" a flash of bright blue light hit Zabini squarely in the chest. Zabini was immediately hoisted up by his ankles into the air, and he screamed in a very undignified manner.</p><p>"Frederick, I find myself pondering whether my advice is worthy of being wasted on you. First is always the dramatic entrance <em>without</em> spell-fire! Spells are fired only on provocation!"</p><p>"Georgovich, I have <em>always</em> told you to not bother wasting your breath on me. Besides, our <em>brother</em> Ronald was being bullied. Surely a breach in protocol can be pardoned?"</p><p>Two red-headed boys wearing robes rimmed with green came into view - <em>twins</em>, Harry realized, <em>and in Slytherin</em> - smirking at the now scared Nott. Draco seemed to whiten even more if possible.</p><p>"Alright, Fred, I'll concede this one time. Now, care to do the honours?"</p><p>One of the twins smirked. "Messrs Weasley and Weasley, of the House of Weasley. At your service," he said. Harry's eyes widened at this – no wonder they looked familiar.</p><p>"How does the day find you, dear sirs?" the other twin said.</p><p>"I don't think it's finding Nott very well, he seems to be quite green."</p><p>"That may be his usual appearance, Fred. Let's not forget you pointed out that Alicia was looking rather red and got hexed."</p><p>"Ouch," grimaced Fred. "Alright, Nott, what's up with you? Certainly, you have better things to be doing than calling my brother names? You've even managed to put together a <em>gang, </em>I see. Or at least what passes for one," he said, smirking at the still upside down Zabini. A flick of the wrist and he was back on the floor, gasping.</p><p>Nott paled at this. "I was just…"</p><p>"…getting lost," George completed for him. "We're letting you off lightly this time, but if I hear you calling <em>anyone</em> names based on blood purity bullshit, we're going to be having some <em>words</em> with you." Nott and Zabini fled with identical scared expressions as Fred gasped in mock-horror. "Language, George!"</p><p>George was unimpressed. "This coming from the person who swears every time he sees a zit on his face? Sod off." He turned to Draco. "Malfoy, aren't you?" Draco nodded nervously.</p><p>"You'll do better than with these bigots for <em>friends</em>, Heir Malfoy," Fred said. "Keep that in mind in the future. We're not tolerant of bigots, and any attempts that catch our eye will have <em>severe</em> repercussions." Draco gulped. "Also, this is our brother, alright?" George said, pointing to Ron. "Spread the word among the first years that he is <em>not</em> to be messed with, or they won't know what hit them," Draco nodded nervously. "Now, scram." Draco fled as well and the twins turned to regard Ron, whose face was redder than ever.</p><p>"Well, little brother. You must be quite popular, getting <em>three</em> bullies in First Year!" Fred joked, and Ron just went redder.</p><p>"<em>Fred</em>," George said in a warning tone, and Fred raised his hands. But it was too late. Ron exploded.</p><p>"You think this is funny? I can stand up for myself, I'll have you know! And I can do it better than you two can do it for me!"</p><p>"We know that, Ron…" George started patiently.</p><p>"Then why in the name of Merlin do you have to step in? I can very well fight my battles for myself! Those three idiots were <em>nothing</em> that the three of us couldn't have taken on if we had wanted to, so why did you feel the need to interfere? Weren't you the people who taught me to stand up for my family always?"</p><p>The twins looked rather abashed at this. "We're sorry, Ron," Fred said. "It's just – be careful, alright? Your year has some nasty people in our House, and I don't want you getting hurt. Weasleys stick together, right?"</p><p>Ron's face softened at this. "That's alright." His face hardened again as he spoke. "But I don't want the two of you to intervene next time until it is <em>absolutely </em>necessary, alright?" The twins nodded solemnly. They then turned to regard Harry and Neville.</p><p>"It's good to meet the both of you. We'd love to have a chat…"</p><p>"…but not today, I'm afraid, Professor Flitwick was insistent that his homework is completed. Some other day, perhaps."</p><p>"Take care, Ron. We'll see you around!" Ron waved amiably as the Twins strode off whistling,</p><p>Diana chose this very moment to turn up. Seeing Neville and Harry's rather bemused looks and Ron's grin, she frowned. "Did I miss something?"</p><hr/><p>"Ron?" Neville asked, tentatively. "What exactly did Nott and Zabini mean when they called you blood traitors?"</p><p>Harry and Diana sighed in unison and shot each other looks.</p><p><em>Neville's being oblivious again, </em>Diana's look conveyed. Harry responded with a look of his own, y<em>our turn this time.</em></p><p>
  <em>No way am I doing it this time, you made me do it last time too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine then. Giants, Wizards, Elves!</em>
</p><p>They made hand gestures in unison and Harry groaned as Diana's Wizard zapped his Giant. He shot her a stare, which she met evenly, and he sighed. <em>He's not really that ignorant, I suppose,</em> he thought to himself. <em>Even I didn't know the term until Uncle Sirius told me.</em></p><p>But before Harry could speak, Ron did. "It's just a term some of the more orthodox pureblood families use to refer to families such as us, Neville. Families that give up their Wizengamot seat and all rights that come with it in protest due to Muggleborns and Half-Bloods not being able to use their rights are often referred to as blood traitors."</p><p>Neville frowned. "…what exactly do you mean by that?"</p><p>"So, you know that all wizarding families get a seat on the Wizengamot and all the rights with it, right?"</p><p>Neville nodded. "Well, for Muggleborns and Half-Bloods to gain those rights, the open Wizengamot has to vote in favour of the family. Except, this is a fairly recent modification that has been made. As recently as thirty-five years ago, the law stated that a <em>unanimous</em> vote was needed to pass the motion." Harry leaned forward in interest – he hadn't known about this part. He was also fairly surprised at Ron's knowledge of the wizarding legislature – he had never brought the topic up in several discussions.</p><p>"Until the modification was made, naturally, no Muggleborn and exactly one Half-Blood was able to gain what was rightfully theirs – since there was almost always at least one person in opposition. In protest to the previous set of laws, several families that were in favour of equality regardless of blood status gave up their Wizengamot seat and all associated rights in protest. These families were dubbed 'blood traitors' by the more orthodox purebloods," Ron stated matter-of-factly. His tone suggested to Harry that this was a lecture that he had received several times from someone and had thus memorized it.</p><p>Neville furrowed his brow at this. "That's horrible! Why on earth were the laws so biased?"</p><p>Diana answered this time. "Because in the wizarding community at large, Neville, there are still several apprehensions regarding the way Muggleborns and Half-Bloods use their rights. After the Statute of Secrecy, several Muggleborns especially tried to propagate the fact that there was a magical community to the Muggles. This led to widespread fear and paranoia among the wizards, who eventually thought that it was better for power to remain in the hands of Pureblood families. That's why even if the Heir of a famous Pureblood family is Half-Blood, they can still retain the Wizengamot seat that the family has – since they've been brought up in the wizarding world and thus know it well enough."</p><p>Neville nodded, deep in thought. Ron smiled rather sadly. "Mainly due to certain Muggleborns after the Statute of Secrecy, a lot of the others were the victim of stereotyping. People were already unhappy with the Muggles due to witch hunting, and this just increased the problem."</p><p>Diana looked like she wanted to argue with Ron but refrained. Ron continued, "I've been to Dad's Ministry parties and a whole lot of the more orthodox purebloods – the Notts, the Selwyns, the Malfoys – they're pretty vocal about our 'status'," he said, making air quotes, "as blood traitors and the fact that we're not true purebloods since we sympathize with the Muggleborns and the Half-Bloods more than the purebloods."</p><p>Neville put an arm around Ron's shoulder. "I promise we'll never do that, Ron," he said seriously. Harry did the same, and Diana nodded in a rather tight manner after some contemplation. Harry sensed something was off, but refrained from saying anything – <em>I'll speak to her later, alone.</em></p><hr/><p>After an exhausting session in the library, the four children headed back to their respective dorms.</p><p>"Who taught you all about the Wizengamot and the laws, Ron?" Harry asked, curious.</p><p>"My brother Percy," Ron replied, his expression a little wistful. "He knows a lot about the laws – wants to join the Ministry someday." The boys had reached their dormitory by now.</p><p>"A game of Exploding Snap, Harry? Ron?" Neville asked. Harry agreed immediately and looked at Ron expectantly, who hesitated. "I'll pass tonight, guys," he said.</p><p>The other two children looked a bit confused – Ron was <em>always</em> up for a game after a tiring study session – but they shrugged and began to play with gusto. Ron went back to the library and sank into one of the comfy arm-chairs in its lounge, waiting by the crackling fire. He casually skimmed through <em>Quidditch Through The Ages</em>, his eyes watchfully roving the room.</p><p>Finally, when Ron had almost slept off in the chair, the soft tread of a person alerted him and he quickly moved to stop him. The other person, a lanky redhead frowned as he tried to see who it was.</p><p>"Ron?"</p><hr/><p>"So, Runes is great, you know – Professor Babbling really knows what she's teaching," Percy said, enthusiastically, as he walked with Ron.</p><p>Ron nodded politely as he stifled a yawn. It was rather nice to <em>actually</em> speak to Percy after so long, given that their conversations over the long summer – and now that Ron thought of it, for a long part of the year before – had been solely quips and one-liners. But Percy was rather more academically inclined than Ron himself was, and his passionate interest in his studies was not something Ron understood well enough to empathize with.</p><p>However, Ron realized (not without some surprise) that Percy was <em>remarkably</em> good at explaining so many of the nitty-gritties of the things that they studied. What seemed to be a rather complex concept in Transfiguration earlier now seemed plain as day. Ron's earlier apprehension at having to make small talk with Percy had long dissolved into curiosity and admiration as Percy spoke. He noticed, however, the tired eyes and the drooping shoulders – clearly a result of long nights spent studying in the library and the Ravenclaw common room.</p><p>Ron cleared his throat and Percy looked at him, surprised. "Yes?"</p><p>"Don't take this wrong, Perce, but you're studying too much."</p><p>Percy flushed and began heatedly, "It's my OWL year, Ron. I can't afford to-"</p><p>"Sod the flipping OWLs, Perce," Ron said, and Percy was taken aback by his tone. "Language!"</p><p>"Oh, come on! You <em>know</em> what I'm trying to say, Perce – you're spending an unhealthy amount of studying and that's not good! Your eyes have dark circles under them, and your voice sounds tired." Percy tried to speak again, but Ron glared at him and he thought better of it. "Don't try to deny it, I've seen you in this mood before. I know you're a little upset that you didn't become the Ravenclaw Prefect, but that is hardly any reason to drop everything else and just study all the damn time!"</p><p>Percy looked at Ron, his expression betraying slight hurt. Ron hastily rephrased his original statement, "I mean, you should be happy that you didn't become Prefect! What's the fun in upholding the rules <em>all</em> the time?" He stammered, trying to find a way to get his idea across.</p><p>Percy looked at Ron with a strange mixture of fondness and amusement. "You know, with how much time I've spent away from home, it's <em>now</em> that I notice you're not that six-year-old I remember with a cutesy voice and a tendency to blush," Ron flushed deep red at this and Percy chuckled. "Yes, like that."</p><p>They both shared a laugh. "Seriously, though, I never thought <em>you</em> of all my brothers would corner me on something like this," he raised his hands to placate Ron, "not because I thought you couldn't, but rather because I still saw you as young and naïve. You've grown up a lot more than I gave you credit for, and that's nice to see," Percy smiled and Ron returned it with warmth. They walked further along, Percy fiddling with his hands.</p><p>"I've been trying to prove a point, I guess," he said, after a brief silence. "What with not being a Prefect, I just thought that if I ace my OWLs, I'll be able to prove that I'm good enough."</p><p>"Perce, if you keep studying the way you are right now, you'll not be able to last the entire year. Sure, I know how important the OWLs must be, but you need to find something as a bit of a distraction, too." Ron paused, searching for inspiration. "Why don't you find a hobby or something? At least it'll take your mind off things!"</p><p>"It's not as easy as you make it out to be, Ron."</p><p>"Finding a hobby? Honestly, Perce, it's not like I'm asking you to write 6 feet of parchment," Ron blurted, and Percy chuckled again.</p><p>"In many ways, I think, that would be easier for me, much as it pains me to admit," Percy said. "I am not athletically inclined like Fred and George are, neither do I have that keen mind for chess you and Bill share. I'm just someone who works a lot. I really don't have anything else I'm good at or am even interested in."</p><p>"You've never even <em>tried</em> playing chess, Perce."</p><p>"I did with Bill when I was younger," Percy countered. "Never got around to understanding the little nuances properly. And before you get started, I am <em>definitely</em> not playing Exploding Snap or Gobstones. I have tried both of those as well, and they aren't my thing either." He smiled sadly. "I'm not sure anything is."</p><p>There was a pronounced silence and Ron was frustrated. He had imagined that somehow things would be easier than this – that Percy would have <em>something</em> he liked or wanted to do other than studying. Then suddenly an idea struck.</p><p>"How about you help me with my homework?" Ron asked. "You don't have to teach me or anything. Just explain some stuff I don't understand, now and then," he said, on seeing Percy's frown. "Or we can have a light chat about school and classes in general, and <em>not</em> stay up till two in the morning studying." At this, he shot Percy a look, who raised in hands in mock surrender.</p><p>"Alright, fine. I'll try my best, alright? If I find myself studying too much, I'll find you and we'll have a chat like this one. Likewise, if you ever find yourself stuck on your homework, don't hesitate. Just find me, and I'll try my best," Percy promised.</p><p>"Yes," Ron said, considerably happier. "And Perce – take care. I don't want you to be lonely, alright? Remember, Weasleys stick together."</p><p>Percy drew himself up to his full height and ruffled Ron's hair as he squawked with indignation. "That we do, Ron." He stole a look at his watch and his eyes widened. "Almost eleven, goodness. Off you go – don't want you out after curfew!"</p><p>Ron smiled as he headed off to the Gryffindor common room. It had been nice to have a long chat after quite some time, and his thoughts raced as they contemplated all the things he would ask Percy to help him with. <em>Maybe I can even learn a bit more advanced magic – that way I'll be able to impress everyone!</em></p><p>
  <strong>September 21, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily as he made his way down to the Great Hall with Neville and Ron.</p><p>"You saw the notice about the flying lessons, Harry?" Ron asked</p><p>"Course I did. You'll be coming too, right?"</p><p>"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ron beamed. They both looked expectantly at Neville, who shrugged sheepishly. "I don't think I'll come – it doesn't interest me so much."</p><p>Harry and Ron exchanged simultaneous looks of exasperation as they sat down for breakfast. The owls flew in again, and Harry was, as always, taken in by the magnificence of the scene. His daily subscriptions landed beside him but hungry, he decided to put reading them off to later.</p><p>Whispers began to pick up around the Great Hall quickly, however, and Harry realized that there was something in the newspapers that had piqued general interest. He quickly unfolded his copy of the <em>Daily Prophet</em> and was met by several glaring headlines on the front page:</p><p>
  <strong>FAWLEY MANOR BURNT DOWN TO THE GROUND!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ALL MEMBERS OF THE HOUSE OF FAWLEY FEARED DEAD!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IS FOUL PLAY SUSPECTED?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle smiled as he came down for breakfast, anticipating some excellent bacon and a good cup of coffee to get his day started. He had never quite understood the British obsession with tea – over the course of his varied travels, several well-brewed coffees had made an impression on him. <em>Not to mention that the higher caffeine content makes up for some lack of sleep as well</em>, he mused.</p><p>A quick glance at the <em>Daily Prophet</em> left Tom surprised. <em>Cattermole told me that they were still covering it up. What made them change their mind?</em> He went through the story with interest and paused at a little line near the end that made him do a double-take. He confirmed what he was reading and then slammed down <em>hard</em> on his emotions with Occlumency – continuing to read impassively.</p><p>
  <em>This complicates things further. I will have to speed things up considerably.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Quint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE QUINT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>October 7, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Harry walked back from Charms class, exhausted after Professor Flitwick had taught them the Erecting Charm. To his annoyance, he had not been able to cast it at all – he had been rather erratic in all the classes, and was getting frustrated at not being able to do simple spells. Hermione, Neville and Diana had all got it on their first attempts and Ron hadn't been too far behind either. Due to this, rather uncharacteristically he was not walking with Ron and Neville and chatting like he usually did, instead walking a few paces ahead silently. The corridor was filled with chatter, and Harry could hear whispered murmurs of <em>Fawley</em> all around him. He sighed deeply and continued to think.</p><p>The furore around the Fawley deaths had only intensified with time, refusing to die out – while the Ministry still maintained that they were investigating the case and that their current theory was an accidental fire, several rumours extrapolated the involvement of Muggleborns in torching the Manor since the Fawleys were known for their rather aggressive pro-pureblood stance. Harry had noticed that while after the initial report the <em>Prophet</em> tried to report on anything else but the Fawley deaths, the <em>Oracle</em> had continued to fan the flames and had published increasingly incendiary articles that had not helped in cooling tensions between the Muggleborns and the purebloods.</p><p><em>Just when I thought they were reducing the coverage, they go and publish </em><em><strong>another</strong></em><em> article today about another theory that has no proof whatsoever. </em>The <em>Oracle</em> had claimed that the Fawleys could have been killed by the pro-Muggleborn lobby due to their vocal opposition of the Properties Act. The current version of the Properties Act allowed Muggleborns to purchase and hold land in the wizarding world, but the Fawleys had allegedly raised the issue that since the Muggleborns were already inheriting land in the Muggle world, they should not be permitted to hold land in the wizarding world as well since that led to competition in the real estate market.</p><p>While he had not exactly been friends with them, Harry had often spoken with the youngest Fawley at several occasions in public events – she was – <em>no, had been</em> - a year younger than him. <em>Our last conversation was about Hogwarts and how great it would be</em>, he recalled. <em>Life is so cruel sometimes.</em> While there was no proof of any kind to back the rumours up, it had nonetheless led to a very tense atmosphere within Hogwarts. Wizarding Britain was a rather small society, and thus almost all the purebloods had known the Fawleys or at least met them – making the attack feel personal somehow. The divide between the purebloods and the Muggleborns had never seemed starker.</p><p>Hermione Granger, in particular, had been the victim of some rather cruel bullying. While Harry himself was not fond of the Muggleborn, his heart went out to her when he heard that she had been attacked by several older pureblood students. <em>She's actually quietened in class a lot compared to the initial weeks</em>, Harry mused, <em>but she still refuses to accept that someone may know better than her books.</em> This had caused a considerable amount of taunting to be hurled her way. In fear of being targeted along with her, even the more moderate purebloods had been unable to openly express their support. The prefects and teachers tried their best to discourage any such behaviour, but things still managed to deteriorate much more often than they should have.</p><p>Harry's friends had been divided over the incidents. Ron had been very concerned for Hermione. "She may be a bit bookish, mate, but that doesn't give 'em any right to attack her. I've been on the receiving end and it ain't pleasant." Neville did not care much, although even he was disturbed when he had heard about some of the crueller pranks that had thankfully been averted. Diana, however, was stubborn in her insistence that the pranks had never crossed the line and that Hermione "was simply getting what she deserved."</p><p>"She acts like <em>she's</em> the Professor, for Merlin's sake. All that book-spouting is <em>definitely </em>going to cause people to hate her. The best part? She doesn't even want to listen to other people's well-meaning advice! How did you think people were going to be okay with that, Harry?"</p><p>"I'm not saying she's right in doing all that, Diana," Harry said quietly. "But don't you think trying to get her potion to explode in her face <em>violently</em> is a bit too much?"</p><p>Diana turned green at this, but retorted, "Well, the professors stopped it, right? No harm was done as I see it." She walked away in a huff and any further attempts at raising the topic with Diana had only led to increasingly louder arguments.</p><p>To make Harry's mood worse, his parents had been very cloak-and-dagger and in general unhelpful regarding any news about the Fawley situation – <em>honestly, do they think I'm six years old? </em>he fumed. Severus had taken to changing the topic whenever Harry brought it up, and Sirius had only told him <em>It's classified information. I'll let you know as soon as I can tell you something. </em>Harry continued to fume silently as he kicked the empty floor, robes fluttering around him and students looking at him rather curiously. <em>At least Uncle Sirius </em><em><strong>told</strong></em><em> me upfront that he can't share info with me. What will it take for my parents to tell me that rather than try to send letters saying 'everything is alright'?</em></p><p>Harry had also become rather concerned at his inability to perform spells as well as his friends were. While he was average in comparison to the rest of the class, Neville and Diana seemed to be leagues ahead of everyone else. <em>Neville's spells pack power and Diana is extremely precise, </em>a part of his mind offered, in an attempt to show what they were doing right that Harry wasn't.</p><p><em>Stop comparing, </em>the rest of his brain said. <em>It's not a competition, you're just trying to do well for yourself. </em>The memory of Professor Flitwick awarding Neville five points to Gryffindor for the Erecting Charm done well came up suddenly, and Harry's mind screamed in envy. <em>So, it's not a competition? </em>The other part of his mind asked, slyly. <em>Shut up, </em>he told himself and walked on.</p><p>
  <strong>October 17, 1991</strong>
</p><p>"Excellent, Mr Potter. My gosh, that was a brilliant dive! <em>Extremely</em> well executed. And at your age too! Your father will be extremely proud," Madam Hooch gushed. "He was much the same – cheeky fella pulled off stunts that I've never seen anyone else do on the ground, much less on a broom. You'll be on the House team in no time next year, Mr Potter."</p><p>Harry accepted the praise gracefully and trudged off the pitch, tired after a good session of flying. Suddenly he spotted a pale blonde boy in green robes flanked by two hefty boys. "Draco! Hey, Draco!" he called. The other boy looked back in surprise and waved as he made his way up to Harry and Ron.</p><p>"Hello, Harry! Good to see you again!" Harry and Draco had spoken a couple of times outside of class after the incident with Nott and Zabini, and Draco had explained that they had threatened him with <em>consequences </em>if he hadn't played along with them. Ron frowned slightly but didn't say anything – this was the first time he had been meeting Draco after the incident. Draco had noticed it, though, and turned to him.</p><p>"I'm very sorry for what happened the other day, Mr Weasley – my housemates forced me to play along." Ron's eyes widened. "I hope that you will not hold that incident against me."</p><p>"Not at all, Heir Malfoy," replied Ron, surprising Draco with the use of his title. "And I would like you to call me Ron."</p><p>Draco nodded. "Only if you agree to address me as Draco."</p><p>The two boys shook hands and turned to see Harry flummoxed at the sudden formality of the situation. Draco smirked and drawled, "Such bewilderment is unbecoming of you, Heir Potter." This caused Ron to laugh and Harry elbowed Draco good-naturedly.</p><p>"I'd like you to meet Crabbe and Goyle, Ron – my henchmen," Draco introduced, grandly.</p><p>Ron looked at them apprehensively as the two boys flanked Draco. The taller one was chewing gum and kept a hand on Draco's shoulder, while the shorter one cracked his knuckles and looked at the two other boys threateningly. Harry had now become quite used to this, but Ron paled a bit as he considered the two <em>henchmen.</em></p><p>Draco's broom slipped from his hand and Goyle caught it effortlessly, smoothly putting it back into his hand. "Thank you, Goyle," he said. Harry had found this entire concept amusing at first, but increasingly he was starting to become concerned over the entire arrangement. <em>What kind of contract forces two boys at the age of eleven to become </em><em><strong>henchmen?</strong></em></p><p>The bell rang, insistent and Draco sighed. "We'll have to go," he said. "Transfiguration awaits. I'll catch up later!"</p><p>Harry and Ron nodded and Draco left with Crabbe and Goyle by his side.</p><p>"Wicked, ain't it?" Ron asked, looking at the three boys. "He has <em>henchmen</em>."</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said, though without as much enthusiasm. "Wicked."</p><p>Professor McDonald ushered them in as they were the last to arrive, and they took a seat.</p><p>They were set the task of transforming the sheet of paper in front of them into a thick wooden board. At the end of the lesson, Harry was chagrined to find that his sheet of paper merely looked slightly browner than it had at the beginning – Ron's sheet had turned a deep brown but still wobbled, while Diana's and Hermione's wooden boards had both withstood around 5 kilograms of weight without bending.</p><p>"A bit more intent I'm afraid, Mr Potter," Professor McDonald told Harry, and he sighed. He was going to have to practice this a lot more.</p><p>
  <strong>October 29, 1991</strong>
</p><p>"Five points to Slytherin!" Professor Riddle said, applauding at Diana's perfect demonstration of the Repairing charm. "Mr Potter? Would you care to demonstrate the Erecting charm on this quill?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "<em><strong>ERECTO PENNA!</strong></em>" he intoned. The quill barely rose before it flopped down back onto the table again. Sniggers were heard before a wave of Tom's hand quietened the class. "Not a bad attempt, Mr Potter. Next time, a bit more emphasis on the intent, alright?"</p><p>Harry nodded, dejected, and sat down. He was just unable to see where he was going wrong – his procedure was perfect; the incantation and the movements were textbook – but his spell was refusing to work. Beside him, Ron squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. "Tough luck, mate. You'll get it next time for sure."</p><p>That was the thing – Harry was tired of waiting <em>for the next time. </em>He was becoming increasingly impatient at being unable to get simple spells right; even Professor Flitwick had chided him earlier in the day for messing up a rather simple Levitation charm.</p><p>"While ordinarily, we cover Modifiers in our course at the point we normally are, Professor McDonald wants to explain to you an extremely important concept in Transfiguration in light of certain…<em>incidents</em> that have taken place recently," Professor Riddle said. "I assume that some of you have noticed that your classmate Miss Granger is absent from class today – she has unfortunately been subjected to an attempt by a particularly idiotic Fifth Year student to try and transfigure her face." The class gasped – Professor McDonald had made it <em>extremely</em> clear right at the beginning that human transfiguration was <em>not</em> to be attempted by them. "I see you have correctly understood the gravity of the situation. One of the <em>very first things</em> that I am sure Professor McDonald would have taught you is that <em>human Transfiguration is not to be attempted.</em> Fortunately, no permanent damage has been done and Miss Granger will soon convalesce."</p><p>He frowned at the class and said very seriously, "This problem was exacerbated by the fact that some of Miss Granger's classmates <em>were witness to this act</em> and did not make any attempt to help her – something that I find <em>extremely </em>disappointing and completely against the ideals that Hogwarts wants to imbibe in its students." Much murmuring broke out at this – Harry was shocked that someone could be so indifferent to someone being hurt. Tom continued, "I shall not take any names this time, but rest assured that next time you will not be let off lightly. <em>Any attempts</em> to bully students will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. I am confident that the respective Heads of the Houses have explained this to you before, and I am warning you that any attempts hereafter will be dealt with <em>very seriously.</em>" The class gulped at this – while no one had displeased Professor Riddle yet, no one wanted to find out what it would entail. There was a glint in Tom's eyes that was distinctly scary, and the class nodded in unison obediently.</p><p>"Everyone clear? Excellent. Today, I'm going to try and show you something you haven't seen before."</p><p>He paused dramatically before continuing, "All of you have learnt several spells in your time at Hogwarts, but has anyone ever thought about <em>how</em> we cast spells? We covered <em>what </em>a spell is, how we classify it, and several other technical details. But how do we cast a spell?"</p><p>Neville raised his hand. "Yes, Mr Longbottom?"</p><p>"Using our wand, sir."</p><p>Tom smiled slightly. "You're not completely wrong, Mr Longbottom, although I daresay you're not right either. Let's do a bit of an exercise - I hope everyone by now knows that <em>feeling</em> you get when you use magic?" All the students replied in the affirmative, and Tom said, "Now keep your wands aside, close your eyes, and try to find that <em>feeling </em>within yourself."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and looked. It took him some time, but soon he found a tell-tale tingle of magic and he opened his eyes. Eventually, everyone in the class had discovered <em>that</em> part of themselves.</p><p>"The feeling that you just discovered, is that part of you which ties to the source of all magic, the Quintessence. The Quintessence, or Quint, for short, is what all wizards and witches tap into in order to use their magic. Every form of magic that we know of, whether it be through wands, potions, or other means, ultimately derives from the Quint. With time and effort, you will be able to sense and understand the Quint better, and it will make it easier for you to cast spells or brew potions."</p><p>Tom paused here and enunciated his next words carefully. "The Quint is <em>not a </em><em><strong>physical place</strong></em> that you can journey to," he said. "It is not a physical construct at all. You cannot see it, only <em>feel</em> its presence around you. I will make this very clear, for I have had several wizards coming to me believing foolishly that they had somehow discovered the location of "The Quint" as though it were some object. The Quint is <em>not an object.</em> Am I clear?" The class nodded in unison, and Tom grinned broadly at the class.</p><p>"So, <em>what is the Quint</em>? The short answer is that no one knows yet. We do not know how it works or why we can harness it. But we do know a lot about how we can become better at tapping into it."</p><p>Tom paused for effect, his eyes weeping the classroom before he spoke. "Firstly, we shall discuss foci. What is a focus? It is any tool that can be used to tap into the Quint, such as your wands." He spoke softly now, but with a powerful tone. "All of you have a link with the Quint within yourselves, and this is what allows you to castspells or brew potions – to use the Quint in the manner that you do. Even if the most competent Muggle brewed a Potion, he would end up with nothing but thick sludge, and no wand would ever respond to even the most precise wand-work from a Muggle. You are able to perform magic, not because of your wand, but because <em>you </em>are inherently magical."</p><p>Tom paced the classroom as he spoke, "Magic can be used for many purposes – we can cure ailments, change the structures of objects and protect the weak, all with the use of our magic. As wizards, we learn at Hogwarts to refine our magic – to enhance it and channel it in productive ways, but<em> the true source of magic is within you – </em>Hogwarts just teaches you to utilize it in the best possible manner. No Muggle could ever learn magic at Hogwarts, for instance, because they are simply <em>not magical</em>." Tom smiled at the class, which was listening very closely. "But all of you are," he said, addressing the class as a whole. A thrill passed through the class at this. Harry was amazed at how powerful those words were – he had always known that he was a wizard, but to be told that it was <em>him</em> that was the cause of the magic made him feel very special indeed.</p><p>Tom smiled, and said, "For those of you who, however, who are harbouring hopes of fantastic feats of wandless magic, I am sorry to disappoint you – such a thing is <em>impossible</em>." The class looked visibly disappointed. "There have been no people recorded to have cast a wandless spell beyond accidental magic. Our hands are not enough to be used as foci to cast spells. Different cultures use different foci, however, and in our lecture on foci I shall show you a rather curious example of an island in the Pacific who used cooking spoons as a focus."</p><p>The class looked shocked at this. "You heard right, <em>cooking spoons.</em> Those of you who will take Runes will, in fact, be taught to engrave runes and then enchant several commonplace items into foci – however, these too will never be of much practical use. At the very best, you will be able to cast a <em>Lumos</em> with them."</p><p>Harry raised his hand, and Tom stopped. "Yes, Mr Potter?"</p><p>"Sir, I just didn't understand how a cooking spoon or our hands are different from a wand. I mean – they're both just objects, right? How does it matter what I use?"</p><p>"Excellent question, Mr Potter. The answer to this is quite theoretical, but I shall do my best to explain it to you." Tom drew a flaming diagram of a wand in the air, massive in its scale. As it rotated lazily, Harry noticed glowing runes engraved on its sides.</p><p>"Any focus is crafted from source material that has a powerful connection with the Quint," Tom said. "The cores of your wands are composed of one of three elements – dragon heartstring, phoenix feather or unicorn hair. All of these beasts are <em>extremely</em> well-connected with the Quint, and thus your wands can easily tap into the Quint to draw power for spells. On the other hand, centaurs and kelpies are only somewhat connected to the Quint and their hair tends to produce much less powerful wands. A rather more detailed explanation as to <em>how</em> these wands work will require more extensive detail of wandlore and several other branches of Magic that you have not been exposed to as yet. Suffice to say that the runes on your wand are designed for this very purpose." Tom flicked his hand and the diagram disappeared. "When you enchant a small rock in Sixth Year runes to act as a focus, you will quickly realize that to even cast a Lumos, you will have to practically <em>force</em> your magic through the rock since it was not inherently connected to the Quint before."</p><p>Diana raised her hand at this. "But sir, then why do our hands not function as foci? We're connected to the Quint too, aren't we?"</p><p>"Not well enough, Miss Shafiq," Tom said, smiling. "Experimental research has shown that when we try to cast a spell with our hands, we exhaust very quickly and the spell does not work in its intended manner. However, there are other branches of Magic that you will be doing with only your hands. Runes, Potions and Divination are all branches of magic that rely on your connection to the Quint to either actively use magic or reshape the magic in other objects."</p><p>The bell rang and the class groaned. Things had just been getting interesting.</p><p>"I promise we'll continue soon enough," Tom said, smiling. "For now, however, what I have taught you should suffice for Professor McDonald to go into the basics of the theory of Transfiguration to make it a little clearer <em>why</em> no one is to be messing with Transfiguration." He looked very sternly at the class, who cowered a little bit under his gaze.</p><p>"Class is dismissed."</p><hr/><p>"Harry?" Ron asked, gnawing his lower lip. "Don't you think we should visit Hermione?"</p><p>Harry looked at him curiously. Ron flushed. "I know we haven't spoken to her, and I know she's not exactly been very friendly, but…" he trailed off, embarrassed. Then he continued, "Look, I've been in her place, alright? And it's not pleasant. I've never been hexed myself, but Dad's been done in plenty of times. Mum worries herself mad when he's at work, especially in times like these. The Fawleys' death has put the orthodox purebloods on edge, and they're quite nasty when they want to be."</p><p>Harry nodded, looking at his friend in a new light – he had never thought that <em>Ron</em> thought so much about these things. Neville was standing nearby too, and declared "Of course we'll go to see her, Ron."</p><p>They made their way to the hospital wing and requested Madam Pomfrey to let them see Hermione. She looked at them sternly. "No more than five minutes, understand? And if I see the patient becoming upset, I'm going to be <em>very</em> cross with you."</p><p>Hermione was lying down in bed, her bushy hair covering her face. "Visitors for you, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey announced. She gave them another stern look in warning before leaving.</p><p>Hermione looked up at this and both Harry and Neville flinched. Her face had a long, deep gash that ran down its side, red and angry. Ron, however, was surprisingly stoic.</p><p>"Hi," he said. "I'm Ron Weasley. I'm in your year in Gryffindor, you know." The other two boys introduced themselves as well. Hermione continued to look at them, wide-eyed. Her face was a mixture of disbelief and surprise.</p><p>"We just heard you were hexed and wanted to make sure you were alright," Ron continued, a little bit more awkwardly. Hermione still didn't speak, looking at the trio of boys rather curiously. The boys looked at each other, each expecting the other to talk. Finally, Ron sighed.</p><p>"Well, I hope you get better soon," he said, and the three boys turned to leave. They were interrupted by Hermione speaking.</p><p>"Do any of you make neat notes?"</p><p>The three boys looked at each other in equal parts of amusement and consternation as they turned to regard the girl. She sighed and repeated again, "Do any of you make neat notes?"</p><p>"Ron does," Harry said, and while Ron flushed, he did not try to deny it.</p><p>"Would you mind lending me your notes? I don't want to fall behind in class because of this."</p><p>"Sure," Ron said quietly. They left the Hospital Wing without saying a word – the meeting had left all of them with a lot to think, particularly Ron.</p><hr/><p>Tom Riddle smiled warmly on seeing Poppy Pomfrey as he entered the Hospital Wing. "How is she doing, Poppy?"</p><p>"Not badly," the matron said, "but she needs more rest. I hope you'll talk some sense into her, she's been going on all day about missing classes. What have you been teaching the First Years that is so addictive?"</p><p>"Nothing but the usual, Poppy," he said, winking. "I'm just an <em>incredible</em> teacher, you know." Madam Pomfrey blushed slightly at this but swatted his arm. "Hush, you. Remember, the patient needs <em>rest.</em> Can I trust you to explain that to her?"</p><p>Tom nodded, now serious. "I'll do my best."</p><p>Hermione was sitting up in bed and reading a book. "Good evening, Miss Granger," Tom greeted, and Hermione squealed a bit at the sudden interruption. The book fell from her hands.</p><p>"Let me get that for you," Tom said, and he bent down to pick it up.</p><p>"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, a little flushed.</p><p>"You're very welcome, Miss Granger," Tom said, taking a seat beside her. "How have you been spending your time?"</p><hr/><p>Tom walked along the corridor a little faster than usual, the only sign to the outside world that betrayed the nature of his true emotions. <em>Damnit,</em> he thought. <em>It seems that somehow, you've been beaten to the chase for once.</em></p><p>Harry Potter. The boy whom Tom had been looking forward to seeing for a <em>very</em> long time indeed, and who was now showing signs that Tom found ominous. <em>That thrum to his magic – he's most likely devastating at using intent. Unwittingly, he's made friends with possibly the most powerful wizard and witch of his generation in Longbottom and Shafiq, not to mention the Granger girl feeling very grateful towards him, Weasley and Longbottom. Which reminds me, the Weasley boy shows potential too – how on earth did he know about that Fourth Year modification of –</em></p><p><em>Not important, </em>a part of his mind commented, and Tom cleared his head up, taking a deep breath before he continued.</p><p><em>Now, Potter's gone and messed up my first chance with the Granger girl</em>, he thought. A few moments passed as he contemplated the way things currently stood, and then he froze. Slowly, a smile made its way across his face.</p><p><em>There's only one way out then. </em>He chuckled silently.<em> Who would've thought?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Tango with a Troll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A TANGO WITH A TROLL</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>October 31, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Professor McDonald had announced that they would be having double Transfiguration with all the Houses together in order to cover a slightly more advanced theoretical framework. Harry, Ron and Neville made their way to the class, Ron with an extra quill as well in case his own broke – Harry could not help but notice how seriously Ron had been taking note-making since he had promised to help Hermione.</p><p>"Good afternoon, class," Professor McDonald said. "As no doubt Professor Riddle has already told you, we will be covering some portion of the theory of Transfiguration today – a part of which we had already gone over in the first class, but unfortunately, I do not seem to have conveyed some of the most <em>dangerous</em> things well enough," she said, glowering.</p><p>"Transfiguration is an extremely scientific and methodical subject," she began, "as you have no doubt gleaned in the lessons that we have had. It is <em>also</em> an extremely dangerous and very complex subject, and anyone that is found to be using spells not explicitly approved either in the textbook <em>for your current Year level</em> or by myself in class, will be expelled without debate<em>.</em>" The class gulped.</p><p>"The Ministry takes any unauthorized experimentation or violation of the rules of Transfiguration <em>very seriously, </em>and if they get involved, I would <em>again</em> like to stress that penalties may range from snapping your wand to long sentences in Azkaban to <em>simply being pushed through the Veil of Death</em>." The class gulped again, much more visibly. They had received this lecture on the first day of classes as well, but something about the Professor's tone made it sound a lot more dangerous this time.</p><p>Professor McDonald seemed to have gauged the classroom's mood and the young woman smiled, "Fortunately, if the rules are adhered to strictly, Transfiguration is useful if an extremely complex branch of magic. I will first begin by revising certain things that we have already discussed. What are the four major branches of Transfiguration, Miss Parkinson?"</p><p>"Transformation, Reversion, Conjuring and Vanishing."</p><p>"A point to Slytherin. As you no doubt know, we will be studying only Transformations and Reversions up to Fifth Year – Conjuring and Vanishing are both covered in Years Six and Seven. What are the key steps in achieving a Transformation of any type, Mr Potter?"</p><p>"First, the transformed object must be similar in shape and properties to achieve the Transformation easily. Second, we should visualize the Transformation as a fluid process rather than a sudden change. And third, Transformations require positive intent – that is, we must <em>want</em> the object to change."</p><p>"Three points to Gryffindor. What are the four inviolable rules to keep in mind while Transforming an object, Mr MacMillan?"</p><p>"For starters, magical items should not be Transformed or attempted to be produced by Transformation. Transformations must not be attempted on living objects, neither should you attempt to Transform non-living objects into living ones. We must never attempt to Transform anything into something that can be eaten or drunk. Finally, we should never attempt to Transform anything into money."</p><p>"Excellent. Five points to Hufflepuff." Professor McDonald glowered at the class again. "I trust that you will firmly follow these rules, as my students always have. But in light of a recent incident, I want to take this opportunity to…<em> motivate</em> you a bit stronger to abide by these rules – and I shall be doing so in two ways. Firstly, all of you have to write out the inviolable rules <em>fifty times</em>," a loud groan passed through the class at this, and protests sounded. "You've already made us write it twenty-five times, Professor!" someone exclaimed.</p><p>"And I will make you write it a thousand more times if that's what it takes," Professor McDonald snapped back. "These rules are in place for a reason, and I will drill them into you irrespective of your compliance. I will, however, be aided by your acceptance that these rules are important and must be upheld, which is why I decided to take this lecture now instead of in the Second Year when I would have been teaching it had circumstances not forced my hand so." Her face softened slightly. "What I am about to teach you is <em>absolutely essential</em> to your knowledge of Transfiguration in general, and I will hope that all of you give it the necessary respect. This theoretical framework is what forms the very basis of Transfiguration, and if understood well it will go a very long way in making the subject easier."</p><p>She paused for a moment before continuing. "As you have no doubt discovered over the last couple of months, Transformation involves the changing of one object into another. Free Transformation, which is what we have been learning, involves the use of no spells – instead, it is driven solely by your intent to make the object Transform. There <em>are</em> spells for specific Transformations as well which you will be learning in your Fourth Year, but they are few in number and far less useful than Free Transformation because Transformation is used in a wide variety of fields, and there are very few spells that are useful enough to remember."</p><p>"But something that I have not yet covered is <em>why</em> the inviolable rules are inviolable – and that is what I will be going to detail today. Let us start with the first one – magical items should not be Transformed or attempted to be produced via Transformation." She looked at the class sternly. "I assume that you have understood from Professor Riddle what the Quint is?"</p><p>The class chorused "Yes!" in unison, and Professor McDonald nodded. "Excellent. For a quick review – all magical items and beasts are <em>magical</em> by virtue of a connection with the Quint, whether it be magical creatures, wands or even Potions ingredients. Does everyone agree with me?" The class chorused their affirmation again, and she nodded again. "When we try to Transform an object linked with the Quint, the link does not allow us to do so. If forced upon the object, it can lead to the spell backfiring and exploding. Likewise, if we try and Transform a non-magical object into a magical one, the spell is unsuccessful since Transformation cannot replicate the link of a magical item or beast with the Quint – and forcing it can cause backfiring and explosions."</p><p>She looked rather grimly at the students. "In the 1800s, the precursor to the current Department of Mysteries attempted an experiment to try and Transform a block of wood into a wand. The exact details are still classified, but the official report to the Ministry that can be accessed in the public archives mentions a death toll of eleven people and life-threatening injuries to several more." The class looked very queasy at this. "Needless to say, their attempts were abandoned since the experiment did not prove successful. Immediately after, legislation was passed with a unanimous vote banning any such experiments, and the penalty is a minimum of ten years in Azkaban." Professor McDonald smiled thinly again. "Have I convinced you to never try Transformation with magical items involved?"</p><p>The class nodded, shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "Then we come to the second inviolable rule – you must <em>never</em> Transform any living thing in any form, or attempt to Transform a non-living object into a living one. For the first part of the rule, there is a rather simple explanation – the process of Transformation is very generic, and early experiments to transfigure one species into another showed that the brains of the animals were affected." She looked at the children impassively. "An experiment by the Department of Mysteries as recently as ten years back concluded that they had not yet understood how they could resolve this problem. The report mentions that people often retained several characteristics of the species they were Transformed into when Reverted – including one person who <em>tried to eat his colleagues alive.</em>" The class was now distinctly fidgeting in their seats, and several students were trying their best to not throw up. But they were hooked to the lesson all the same, hooked in the manner that someone might be with a particularly gruesome killing – scared, even disgusted but unable to look away.</p><p>"The second part of the second rule states that non-living items must not be Transformed into living creatures, and this rule has the rather infamous distinction for having caused the largest known death toll due to its violation. In 1876 in Australia, a magical person living in a Muggle town with a population of about a thousand Transformed several bales of hay into a herd of sheep since his earlier herd had died due to disease. However, the sheep had been non-living before and thus had no concept of what was acceptable behaviour for a sheep. Reports have stated that the sheep have learnt by imitating whatever animal happened to be in the area – which included <em>carnivorous animals</em> like the tiger quoll. The town is still sealed and termed as a Magical Containment zone, and to date, there has not been a single sign of human life existing after the incident."</p><p>The class was horrified, but Professor McDonald was amazed that no one had excused themselves because they were feeling sick. <em>Strong stomachs, this lot.</em></p><p>"Thankfully, the third and the fourth rules are not are gruesome as the first two, although they are even more strongly enforced. Both these rules are a direct result of the pact between the wizards and the various representatives of the Muggles, goblins, centaurs and many other such creatures that was signed at the time of the Statute of Secrecy, which you will be learning more about in History of Magic. I daresay that I will not have to pull out too many more examples to convince you, but just the one to make sure that the lesson has sunk in – the goblins recently executed a gang of counterfeiters <em>and</em> confiscated all their assets, leaving their families essentially penniless."</p><p>Professor McDonald smiled thinly and without any warmth. "Can I now trust that all of you will <em>never</em> violate the rules?"</p><p>The class voiced its confirmations quietly.</p><p>"Excellent. Now, onward with our regular course…"</p><hr/><p>Harry walked back from class, dejected – he had yet again failed at achieving the Transformation that they had been set. Ron sensed this and walked with him, while Neville, clueless as ever, was reading a book on Herbology and desperately trying not to collide with anyone.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, mate," Ron said. "Bill said that he was much the same when he began – it gets easier for some people as you practice. I reckon you'll do fine by the time Christmas comes." Harry nodded, still downcast, but his eyes lit up with a flicker of hope. <em>Maybe it's just starting troubles.</em></p><p>They were interrupted on hearing a high-pitched scream, and the three boys rushed to see what the matter was. One of their First Year Muggleborn classmates – <em>Justin, wasn't he? </em>– was up against the wall, scared. In front of him were three older students – <em>two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw</em>, Harry noted – looking at him menacingly, wands out.</p><p>"Ge-get away from me!" stammered Justin.</p><p>"Oh, we will, Mudblood," spat one of the students. "But first, let us show you what your place in society is." He raised his wand, preparing to cast when the trio ran in. "Stop!" Ron cried, and the older students looked at the trio, smirking.</p><p>"What's it to you, Weasley? Blood traitor filth like you take offence to us putting this Mudblood in its place?" Ron flushed but did not back down, wand still pointed. Harry drew his wand as well, while Neville was still bemused at the sudden escalation. The older students smirked further.</p><p>"Well, well! Look what we have here! A Potter, ain't you? What are you doing with this filth?"</p><p>"Me dad always told me the Potters' were as bad as the rest of 'em," one of them said. "Mudwallowers, the entire lot."</p><p>"I'll still give you the benefit of doubt, Potter," the Ravenclaw boy, who was clearly the leader said. "Leave, and you'll not be harmed. There's nothing a Potter has to gain from a Weasley, utter twats that they are."</p><p>Ron's entire face went <em>very </em>red at the insult, but Harry stood calmly. "He's my friend," he said, pointing at Ron. "And that's my classmate," he said, gesturing to Justin. "Let him go, and we'll back off as well."</p><p>The leader smirked even harder at this. "Alright then, since y'all are so content to play the hero. <em><strong>DEPULSO!</strong></em>" A wave of magic rolled over Harry and sent him sliding on the floor against the wall. His head hit the floor and lay there, stunned.</p><p>"<em><strong>FLIPENDO!</strong></em>" the other student cried, and before Ron could blink he lay against the wall as well, stunned. Neville drew his wand at this and cast. "<em><strong>WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"</strong></em> he shouted, and one of the Slytherins was lifted into the air. The Ravenclaw boy laughed as Neville struggled to maintain the spell. "Firstie, that's not an offensive spell. That's the stuff they use at home for cooking and cleaning," he jeered. "<em><strong>STUPEFY!</strong></em>" Neville collapsed onto the floor as did the other student, groaning. "Get your shit together," the Ravenclaw boy snapped, as the Slytherin rose unsteadily to his feet.</p><p>The boys now rounded on Justin, who was whimpering in fright. "Scared, are you?" the leader taunted. "Aw, that doesn't look good on your pretty face. Let's make you look a bit more beautiful, dahling!" He laughed as the other boys whooped. Harry tried to move his body but couldn't – his head was still reeling from the collision with the wall. Ron was finding it difficult to move either.</p><p>Suddenly, a boy came running from the corridor. "Professor Riddle's coming this way!" he shouted, panting. The three older boys' expression changed. "We'll teach this little piece of shit later," the Ravenclaw snapped. He turned to the newcomer. "Tell Miranda to be ready with an alibi." The boy nodded and they took off, running furiously. Harry made his way onto his feet, still swaying, and went over to Justin who was curled up in a ball, whimpering.</p><p>"Get away from me!" he screamed as Harry tried to put his arm around the other boy's shivering body.</p><p>"It's alright, I'm not one of them," Harry said, trying to comfort him.</p><p>Justin looked at him with wide eyes, stark terror reflected in them. "You have two wizarding parents, right?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, but-"</p><p>"Then you're one of them," said the other boy simply.</p><hr/><p>Harry slashed the air angrily with his wand at another failed attempt to cast the Erecting charm – he had been practising non-stop for the last hour now, and all his trials had led to failure. <em>My wand movement is correct, the incantation is correct, so what on Earth is going wrong?</em> The incident with Justin had done nothing to calm his mind – while Justin had been scared out of his wits, the statement had still struck a nerve. <em>You're one of them</em>.</p><p><em>No, you're not, </em>a part of his mind snapped sharply. <em>Having two wizarding parents may make you a pureblood, but you're not one of </em><em><strong>them</strong></em><em>, and you're not bigoted. </em>He sighed, flopping onto his bed – his head was still throbbing mildly despite a dosage of Madam Pomfrey's pain-relieving potion.</p><p>Professor Riddle had been absolutely livid when he had arrived on the scene, and with a little bit of help from the children, he had managed to get a description of the students who had been bullying. He promised them that he would try his best to get them identified and suspended at the very least. While Neville had been satisfied with that, both Ron and Harry had walked away with lingering feelings of unease. <em>They were pretty confident that they wouldn't get caught, and that's </em><em><strong>after </strong></em><em>Professor Riddle threatened all the students.</em></p><p>Worse had been how powerless the entire scene had made Harry feel. Ron had been caught by surprise, while Neville had at least tried. But Harry had been the one who had asked the students to back away, and he could not help but think how easily the older students had brushed him aside. <em>They're older students. How on earth did you think you were going to win?</em></p><p><em>I don't know! But </em> <em> <strong>anything</strong> </em> <em> would have been better than just getting hit by a spell and lying on the floor, unable to move! What if Professor Riddle had not shown up at the right time?</em></p><p>
  <em>You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't do anything to help. But you can definitely try and make sure that the next time you're not caught unawares.</em>
</p><p>Harry sighed again, the prior frustrations of failing to cast simple spells returning in full force. <em>That's the thing, isn't it – how on Earth am I going to be ready if I can't even cast an Erecting Charm?</em></p><p>"You alright, Harry?" Neville asked, coming up to him.</p><p>"Just a bit tired, I guess."</p><p>Neville looked at him curiously. "How are you tired? I mean, it's not like you've cast a spell or anything. Trying doesn't take as much as casting, you know."</p><p>Harry resisted the urge to bang Neville's head against the wall – this wasn't Neville mocking him, just being oblivious. "Dunno. It's probably nothing, just that I've been feeling a bit under the weather."</p><p>"Ah," Neville said with the air of one who had discerned the mysteries of the universe. "Maybe that's why your spells aren't working!"</p><p>
  <em>Smooth, Neville. Real smooth.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, that's possible, isn't it?" Harry said, forcing a smile onto his face.</p><p>"Well, you just gotta keep trying, Harry. Professor Riddle said there are bound to be some slow learners, right? Maybe you're just one of them."</p><p>Harry froze in sheer disbelief and anger as the statement hit home, and Neville's beaming smile just made it worse. He growled, his anger finally reaching the tipping point.</p><p>"What on Earth do you mean by that?"</p><p>Neville still didn't seem to realize that something was wrong. "Not everyone will be able to learn spells at the same rate, Harry. Of course, some people will be faster and others will be slower. It probably has to do with how well-linked to the Quint we are."</p><p>"So, you're saying I'm not as good as you?" Harry asked, his voice low but deep.</p><p>Neville looked at him, his face showing confusion. "You're acting weird, mate. That's not what I said at all."</p><p>"Oh really?" Harry asked, his voice still low but with a menacing tone. "Then what the heck did you mean when you said I couldn't get these spells right as fast as you did?"</p><p>"It is what it is, right? I <em>have</em> been getting them faster than you. And why are you getting so defensive about it?"</p><p>"I'm getting defensive?" Harry asked in disbelief. "<em>Me</em>? You're being a right git and you're calling me <em>defensive</em>?"</p><p>Neville's eyes flashed at this. "Who are you calling a git?"</p><p>"You started it by calling me slow, and you think I won't say anything?"</p><p>The tension in the room rose by a few notches, but neither Harry nor Neville did anything except glare at the other person, unaccustomed as they were to openly fighting. Ron entered the dorm to find his two friends glaring at each other. "Whoa, what happened?"</p><p>"It's nothing, Ron," Harry said, forcing a smile onto his face.</p><p>Neville didn't say anything but nodded and told Ron, "Let's go to the Common Room, come on. We'll give Harry here a bit of space."</p><p>The two boys left, Ron still looking bemused. Harry was left extremely angry and alone in the dorm.</p><p><em>Still not a competition? </em>A part of his mind asked, slyly.</p><p>
  <em>Game on. Let's show the rest of 'em.</em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>ERECTO PENNA!"</strong></em></p><p>The quill stood straight up in the air, and Harry whooped. Within a second, however, it was down again. Harry stared at the quill disbelievingly before anger kicked in and he kicked the bedpost.</p><p>"OUCH!"</p><hr/><p>Harry's stubbed toe still hurt as he made his way down to the Great Hall to savour the sumptuous Halloween feast that Hogwarts was famous for – not to mention that his attempts at casting the Erecting Charm had proven increasingly unsuccessful. Suddenly a pale, blonde figure caught his eye. "Draco! Hey, Draco!" he yelled. The other boy looked back, met Harry's eyes and ran off with a fearful expression on his face. Harry was left rather bemused at this. <em>Huh, wonder what's up with him?</em> <em>And why does he look weird?</em> There was something wrong, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. <em>I hope he's alright, </em>he thought and was about to go after him when Ron asked him something and he forgot all about it.</p><p>The Halloween Feast was a grand affair with several items on the menu that the children could barely pronounce. They were soon merrily enjoying the feast along with the entertainment – a band of skeletons had been invited to perform, and Ron was commenting on how good the drummer was.</p><p>"He's a genius," Ron said, "that stick's producing notes I didn't know a drum could."</p><p>"Ron," Harry commented with some amusement, "that's not a <em>stick</em>. He's playing with his <em>arm</em>."</p><p>Ron's eyes widened at this and he looked again. "Blimey," he said finally, "what d'you reckon happen to his fingers?" Harry shrugged, and this only impressed Ron further. "By golly, that's one dedicated drummer. I've heard people who took potions to change their voice, but I ain't seen anyone who detached his <em>fingers.</em>"</p><p>Suddenly Filch, the grumpy old caretaker ran in screaming with terror followed by an equally terrified and yowling cat. "Troll in the dungeons! It's ruddy huge!" he yelled, and collapsed in a dead faint.</p><p>There was no little amount of commotion at this, and Professor Riddle immediately fired off firecrackers at this. "Prefects! Lead your respective Houses' students back to the dormitories in orderly files!" he bellowed. The Prefects began to assume responsibility as the teachers convened and quickly discussed something.</p><p>Harry, Ron and Neville were trying to weave their way through the crowd to find where the rest of the First Years were when suddenly Harry overheard "…<em>Malfoy.</em>" Curious, he turned his head to see two Slytherin students discussing.</p><p>"Where'd you lock him up?"</p><p>"In the empty classroom in the Dungeons," the other boy said, his expression slightly fearful.</p><p>Harry was shocked. <em>Why on Earth did they lock Draco in the dungeons?</em> He listened in again as the other boy spoke, "…serves the blood traitor filth right."</p><p><em>Oh no.</em> He looked at the students over again – both seemed Seventh Years. <em>There's no way you're convincing that lot to let Draco free, and they'd just knock you out again.</em></p><p><em>A little less of the criticism would be nice, I'm trying to think here</em>, the other part of his mind protested.</p><p><em>By all means, do. What does your brilliant and magnificent plan for rescuing Draco Malfoy involve? I hope you do take into account </em> <em> <strong>not getting killed by a troll </strong> </em> <em>when you formulate it.</em></p><p>
  <em>Well, we could tell Professor Riddle.</em>
</p><p>Harry whipped around to see that the teachers were not in the Hall anymore – presumably, they'd gone to handle the troll themselves or to do something else.</p><p>
  <em>Well, what's Plan B?</em>
</p><p>"Ron!" Harry called, and the tall redheaded boy turned, as did Neville.</p><p>"What's the matter, mate?" Harry quickly explained the situation and Ron cursed under his breath.</p><p>"Blimey, a troll can be nasty. What d'you reckon we do?"</p><p>"We'll beat it. We'll use that modification of Lumos that Professor Riddle taught us yesterday," Neville said with a surprising amount of forethought. "<em>Lumos Solem</em>. I recall Professor Sprout telling us that trolls become rock statues on being exposed to sunlight – that's why troll dung to be used for manure is only found deep in caves."</p><p>Harry nodded. Neville met his eyes and they decided to let the evening's matters go as a look passed between them. They inclined their heads and shook hands, while Ron just looked at them exasperatedly. "Come on, let's go!"</p><p>They cut across a corridor and hurtled down a set of staircases that Harry had never traversed – "Percy showed it to me the other day, it's a shortcut the Twins discovered" – and found themselves on the level of the dungeons. Suddenly they heard a high-pitched scream sound from one of the classrooms.</p><p>"Draco!" Harry yelled and set off in the direction of the scream. Ron and Neville were right behind him as he found the classroom with its door ripped off the hinges. He entered the room to see the troll holding a large club and advancing towards Draco.</p><p>When Harry looked back at the incident that night, he would confess to never being able to fathom why on Earth his second thought in a near-death scenario had been <em>Damn, that troll is </em><em><strong>ugly</strong></em>. The troll was a misshapen beast with a head too small for its rather gigantic bulk. It smelt of something rather horrible and grunted unattractively as Draco screamed again, backed into a corner.</p><p>His second coherent thought, at least. His first coherent thought had been "Oh, crap" and his first thought overall had been "AAAAAAHHH!"</p><p>"Now, Neville!" Ron said.</p><p>"<em><strong>LUMOS SOLEM!</strong></em>" Neville cast, but Harry noticed he was pale and his hand was not steady. The wand lit up, but the focused beam of light was not aimed at the troll. The troll, however, had noticed the light on the wall and it turned.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Neville, point it <em>at </em>the thing!"</p><p>There was a <strong>THUNK!</strong> as the troll threw its club clean across the room. It grazed Neville slightly but was heavy enough to knock the small boy down. He lay there, stunned.</p><p>"Neville! Get up, the ruddy thing's coming our way now!"</p><p>"Why don't <em>you</em> cast it, Ron?" Ron gulped nervously.</p><p>"<em><strong>LUMOS SOLEM!</strong></em>"A flash of light lit up Ron's wand, but the troll didn't stop moving. Ron swore, "Damnit, I never got the hang of it. You try as well, Harry!"</p><p>"<em><strong>LUMOS </strong></em><em><strong>SOLEM</strong></em><strong>!</strong>" Harry intoned, but his wand failed to light up. Ron swore softly again.</p><p><em>You can't die here, idiot, </em>a part of Harry's mind chided. <em>Imagine the headlines – Boy gets killed by a creature known for its stupidity!</em></p><p>
  <em>And power. It's very powerful as well. It can rip your body apart like paper, you know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up and find something else to work with!</em>
</p><p>Harry looked around frantically and suddenly he saw the club lying on the floor. "Ron, levitate the club to hit the troll!" Ron nodded as his eyes widened in understanding. "<em><strong>WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!</strong></em>"</p><p>The club jagged into the air and with a sickening crunch, it collided with the troll's head. The troll swayed and then fell onto the ground with a loud noise. Harry and Ron sighed in relief, and Neville rose to his feet unsteadily. They made their way over to Draco, who was hugging his head between his knees.</p><p>"Draco?" Harry asked, cautiously.</p><p>The boy looked up, terror writ across his pale face. "Is it – is it dead?"</p><p>"I don't think so," Ron said. "Pretty tough to kill trolls, but it's probably out cold for now."</p><p>Professor Riddle chose this exact moment to burst into the classroom, wand drawn. He surveyed the scene before looking at the boys. "What in Merlin's name are you all doing down here?"</p><hr/><p>After Professor Riddle had deducted five points from each of the Gryffindors and reprimanded them severely for their actions, he led them to the Infirmary along with Draco. "Pomfrey, they're in shock – just a Dreamless Sleep, maybe? For the night only, no injuries or anything," Professor Riddle explained. The matron nodded and bustled to get the beds ready. The last thing Harry knew was the bitter-tasting potion being forced down his throat before the clutches of sleep claimed him.</p><p>When Harry awoke, his first thought was <em>Thank god we're all safe.</em> It had seemed like a good plan in the spur of the moment, but only in bed did he truly realize how wrong it could have gone. <em>My magic is still refusing to work, not to mention that while Neville is good, he's not good enough to take on a troll. Professor Riddle was right, it was a </em><em><strong>lot</strong></em><em> of dumb luck. </em>He tossed and saw he saw Draco lying upright in his bed. Neville and Ron were still fast asleep. <em>Though I'd still do it if there were no other choice. At least Draco's alive and well.</em></p><p>"Draco?" he called softly and the other boy looked at him, his features a mixture of indifference and hurt.</p><p>"Potter, I'm not sure we can be friends anymore."</p><p>The words hit Harry like a punch to the gut, and he stared at Draco, unable to speak for some time. When he finally regained his power of speech, he croaked, "But why?"</p><p>"They locked me in that classroom because of it, Potter," Draco said, face devoid of emotion. "Said I was a disgrace to the name of Malfoy if I hung out with a Potter who was friends with a Weasley. They threatened to make life miserable for me in my House if I continued."</p><p>Harry continued to gape at Draco, trying to find something to say. Finally, he said, "But you have henchmen!"</p><p>"You think I didn't try already, Harry?" Draco snapped, finally betraying some emotion. "They tossed Crabbe aside like he wasn't even there. Goyle had to regrow two of his teeth from where they punched him." Tears filled his eyes. "They're much older, and my henchmen are just first years like me. I can't see them suffer for something I'm doing."</p><p>He straightened up in bed. "We're not going to be speaking after this, Potter, except for me calling you names in the corridor. I have only one thing to say – don't take anything I say after personally, and if I ever cast anything at you or your friends, then I'll try my best to make it mild. I hope the older students pass out of school soon, and we can go back to being friends. But until then, we have to be enemies, understand? So, no trying to contact me secretly or any such thing – they have their sources, they'll come to know. It has to be a clean break."</p><p>He turned over in the bed, his back to Harry.</p><p>"Draco!" Harry called softly. His voice cracked when Draco showed no signs of having heard him speak. "Draco!"</p><p>The other boy didn't turn back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Month Before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta. </p><p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE MONTH BEFORE CHRISTMAS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 1, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Professor Riddle strode into the Infirmary, his thin face lit up with a smile. "A good morning to you, boys. Mr Malfoy, you'll be staying here for a bit more to make sure that you're alright, but the three of you – Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Mr Longbottom, you've been given a clean chit of health and are free to leave." The boys sat up and threw off their sheets, eager to get back to their daily activities.</p><p>Professor Riddle cleared his throat and the three boys looked at him. "I also wanted to mention that what the three of you did last night was reckless and downright dangerous, but also very selfless and extremely courageous. In light of this, ten points to Gryffindor apiece is well deserved, I think." The boys' faces lit up with beaming smiles and Professor Riddle returned it before remarking sternly, "But I hope that if you are put in a similar situation in the future, Merlin forbid, then you will first attempt to inform the teachers, or failing to reach them, the prefects. Do I have your word?"</p><p>The boys chorused their agreement and left the Infirmary. Ron and Neville had a noticeable spring in their steps as they left, but Harry was subdued. He had felt useless <em>again</em> last night when they had been cornered by the troll, and his failed attempt at the Lumos had still haunted him – <em>what if Ron hadn't knocked out that troll at the right moment?</em> His magic had still not been giving the same results as his friends, although Ron rubbished his claims. "You're still better than Finnegan and Thomas – Finnegan's quill exploded when he tried to Erect it, and Thomas' quill didn't even stand up for that split second yours did. I reckon it's just a matter of getting used to it."</p><p>That didn't change the fact that Neville's and Diana's quill stayed erect for as long as they wanted them to – and that Ron's timing was a very respectable ten seconds. Harry had grown up around magic, and the fact that it eluded him made him feel very frustrated. Harry had grown up around magic, seeing his parents and uncles casting spells with ease and waiting year after year for the opportunity to do the same. His parents and uncles had all been very good wizards – top of their class, and he had gone to Hogwarts with the expectation; rather, the <em>belief</em> that he would make his parents and Sirius proud of him by being among the top in the year. Yet he at the rate he was going he didn't think he would get anything above an Acceptable for his mid-year grades.</p><p>That was not even mentioning the <em>other </em>things which had been plaguing him – what Justin had told him, Draco's rather chilling reason to stop being friends, the injustice of the Muggleborns being bullied for no direct fault of their own – the frustrations were starting to make their mark on him.</p><p>
  <strong>November 5, 1991</strong>
</p><p>"<em><strong>ERECTO PENNA!</strong></em>".</p><p>One second passed. Then two more.</p><p>Finally, at the five-and-a-half second mark, the quill flopped down and Harry sighed in disappointment. He had thought he had finally got the complete hang of it, but Neville or Diana's impressive control eluded him.</p><p>"Maybe it's just the one spell, mate," Ron postulated. "You haven't tried much of the others. Why not try the repairing one?"</p><p>Harry shrugged, and Ron broke the standard practice bowl that they used. Harry pointed at it, then inhaled deeply and cast, moving his wand in the right pattern, "<em><strong>REPARO!</strong></em><em>"</em></p><p>The two largest pieces of the bowl flew together, but almost a quarter of the bowl remained shattered in small fragments. Harry's look of absolute dismay caused Ron to chuckle, and Harry immediately fixed a glare on Ron. He raised his hands and said, "I'm just reminded of Percy doing this in his first year – except he did it with his watch. He had to plead with Bill to get it fixed, and Bill extorted an entire week's worth of dessert in return." Harry chuckled at that, and Ron smiled. "Perce now can cast <em>Reparo</em> like it's nothing. I still think you just gotta keep going, you know?"</p><p>Harry nodded, a bit perkier than before. <em>One more time. Let's go.</em></p><hr/><p>After an irate Harry had got the spell wrong and chased Ron away for being more hindrance than help, Ron found himself smiling as he walked to the Hospital Wing with notes in hand for Hermione. <em>Harry's really wound up, isn't he?</em> Harry had not gotten the spell right, and when Ron had tried to offer his advice again Harry had told him that he would rather he try it himself – a clear indication that an argument was in the making if Ron didn't stop persisting. Ron took the hint, however.</p><p>In many ways, Ron understood his frustration – he himself had felt rather overshadowed by his many siblings when growing up. But his family had never made him feel unimportant – his siblings had included him in most things that they did, taught him many things that they learnt and made him feel one among equals. Their parents had drilled it in from an early age. <em>You're going to be alone for the most part in this world of purebloods, Ronald</em>, his father had said – one of the few times he'd referred to Ron by his full name. <em>"Friends" will come and go, but family's forever, alright? Weasleys stick together.</em></p><p>Ron snapped out of his musings as he realized that he had reached the Hospital Wing and that Madam Pomfrey was looking at him expectantly. "Yes?"</p><p>"I came to meet Hermione," the redhead said.</p><p>"Miss Granger? Very well."</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Ron was trying to convince Hermione that the pronunciation for <em>Lumos Maxima </em>was not <strong>Lu·mos </strong><em><strong>Max</strong></em><strong>·ima</strong>, but rather <strong>Lu·mos Max·</strong><em><strong>ima</strong></em>.</p><p>"The emphasis is on the second part, Hermione," an exasperated Ron repeated. "Professor Riddle explicitly said so."</p><p>"But <em>Maxima</em> spells always have first syllable emphasis, Ron," Hermione returned. "It's given in the section that covers the Maximus modifier in the <em>Libri.</em>"</p><p>Ron goggled at this. "You've read the <em>Libri</em>?"</p><p>"Well, not all of it," Hermione said, blushing a bit, "just the parts the teachers have taught us." Her face grew rather fierce. "And I am <em>positive</em> that I remember reading that the emphasis in <em>Maxima </em>spells was the first syllable."</p><p>Ron sighed, unable to counter this. "Fine, let's try it your way."</p><p>"<em><strong>LUMOS MAXIMA!</strong></em>"</p><p>Nothing happened. Hermione looked downcast, and Ron was amused.</p><p>"Why did you expect it would work? I <em>told</em> you, Professor Riddle said it was the second syllable which was to be emphasized."</p><p>"But the Libri says otherwise!"</p><p>Ron sighed again. This was going to be a long conversation.</p><p>
  <strong>November 6, 1991</strong>
</p><p>"Let me get this straight," a disbelieving Ron confirmed. "You got asked out to <em>Hogsmeade</em> the coming weekend?"</p><p>Percy nodded, and Ron immediately broke out into laughter. "Hey!" Ron gave no indication of having heard him, now singing "-sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"</p><p>"Okay, that's enough, Ron." Ron didn't stop. "Ron!"</p><p>Ron turned to see Percy, who was looking very flushed. "What?"</p><p>"Going on a date means more than just kissing," Percy began in his lecturing tone, and Ron looked at him with incredulity. "There's more than kissing? Really? What are you going to do?" Percy flushed even redder at this.</p><p>"For starters, you speak to the person and get to know them better-"</p><p>"And then snog," interjected Ron.</p><p>"Ron!" Ron sniggered and Percy sighed again.</p><p>"Fine, what on earth are you going to be speaking about?"</p><p>"Just usual things, you know. Studies." Ron looked at Percy with a bewildered expression. "<em>Studies? </em>Percy<em>, </em>how in the name of Merlin did you manage to get asked out if you're going to be speaking about <em>studies</em>?"</p><p>"I'm not as bad as speaking to people as you <em>think</em> I am, Ron," Percy replied in an affected tone and Ron scoffed. "So, I guess saying 'It's a pleasure to mou yeet, Minimagic of Mistry' counts as being good at speaking to people?"</p><p>Percy blushed but retorted, "That was when I was a <em>kid</em>. And that's not what I said, that's what the <em>Twins</em> tell me I said – and I don't trust them." They both laughed at that. "I was very smooth at the last ball when I spoke with that girl from Persia."</p><p>"Fred still reckons she kissed you when we weren't looking," Ron giggled and Percy glared at him. "Fine, fine, I'll drop it. But that still doesn't explain why you think <em>studies</em> will be a good topic on a date."</p><p>"She's my partner in Runes, so we've often interacted – and I know she likes a lot of the stuff I do."</p><p>Ron laughed. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Only you can bond with someone over the <em>incredibly</em> dry and boring topic of Runes, Perce."</p><p>Percy looked offended. "I'll have you know that Runes is a very interesting –"</p><p>"- and positively salivating topic for <em>you</em>. Not everyone's as smart, remember?"</p><p>They shared a laugh again. "Now we really need to get back to studies again, I've noticed a few errors in your work."</p><p>"At least tell me her name!" Ron pleaded.</p><p>"Penelope."</p><p>
  <strong>November 7, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Ron was grinning at Hermione's failed attempt to cast the <em>Lumos Maxima</em>. "Believe it's second-syllable emphasis yet?"</p><p>"Fine, I'll try it. But first, tell me why I'm wrong!"</p><p>"You're actually not completely wrong. In <em>general</em>, the Maximus modifier has first syllable emphasis since its most common use to increase the area of effect of a spell. But in cases such as for Lumos, we're using it to increase the amount of power we're pouring into a spell since the spell itself can only be made so powerful with pure intent. <em>That's </em>why it's second syllable emphasis here," he explained, beaming, "and that's why your end flourish for the Maxima is wrong – it should be a swish and flick, not that exaggerated flick you've been saying is right." He beamed again as Hermione began to protest, holding up a finger before playing his trump card, "And I'm <em>sure</em> that this is from the <em>Libri</em>. Wanna bet?"</p><p>Hermione looked affronted and curious in equal parts. She began to protest, but almost immediately she stopped. Ron was very amused to see her face rearrange itself as two conflicting emotions battled, but finally curiosity won out. "How do you know?"</p><p>"My brother Percy told me yesterday, I asked him," Ron said. "He's in the Fifth Year, and he's read almost the entire <em>Libri</em> out of sheer academic interest." Hermione looked at him, her face reflecting astonishment. "Maybe you haven't reached that section yet – it's quite advanced theory, he was saying. I hardly understood half the other stuff he was trying to explain," he said, chuckling.</p><p>Hermione looked at him with an expression of slight before they resumed their exchange of notes. But Ron had cracked the code – the arguments got resolved a <em>lot</em> faster simply when he quoted something that Percy had said was from the <em>Libri </em>or one of the many rather esoteric books that Percy had a habit of reading. It took a lot of thinking and straining his memory on Ron's part – but it worked. <em>Must remember to thank Perce.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>December 5, 1991</strong>
</p><p>"Twenty seconds!" Ron whooped, and even Harry smiled a bit. "That's awesome, mate! Not too far from the thirty-second mark you gotta hit before the pre-Christmas practicals to get an Outstanding."</p><p>"Yeah, not too bad," Harry said, though his heart sank a bit. Ron, Neville, Diana and Hermione had all mastered it enough that they could power the spell almost indefinitely. And while Thomas and Finnegan had yet to even hit twenty seconds, Harry could not help but feel a pang of envy at his friends' competence. <em>Keep going</em>, he told himself. <em>Just a bit more.</em></p><p>
  <strong>December 23, 1991</strong>
</p><p>"Twenty-nine seconds, Mr Potter. That's <em>very</em> close to the mark, but I'm afraid your spell faltered right before I could call time. That's not an Outstanding, although you do get a well-deserved Exceeds Expectations." Harry nodded, very downcast. Ron, Hermione, Diana and Neville had all got Os, and Harry felt even worse since he'd missed it <em>by one second</em>.</p><p>"Alright, for homework, find out what you can about numerical modifiers since that's what we're going to be doing after the holidays. No one is going to be <em>casting </em>anything, alright? Just a bit of reading. Class is dismissed." As Harry got up to leave, he was interrupted by Professor Riddle. "Mr Potter? A word, if you don't mind."</p><p>Harry stayed back, waiting for the rest of the class to leave. Professor Riddle gestured to him to take a seat, and Harry did.</p><p>"Something's the matter, Mr Potter? I've been noticing you've not exactly been up to the task in the last few classes."</p><p>Harry sighed, and replied, "Honestly, Professor, I'm not sure. It's just…I think I'm doing everything correctly, but for some reason, my spells aren't working the way they're supposed to."</p><p>Tom looked at him long and hard, before he spoke. "Humor me for a bit, Mr Potter, as I share a bit of a story with you." Harry nodded politely but sighed internally. <em>Why on Earth does everyone insist on being so mysteriou</em>s? <em>I want a direct answer once, for Merlin's sake.</em> Harry thought he detected the hint of a frown on Professor Riddle's face but then could have sworn that it was his imagination as Professor Riddle began to narrate.</p><p>"In this very school, there was once a boy who started the First Year and found himself in much the same situation as you do. And much like you, he found himself in the unenviable situation of being behind his peers who cast spells with ease as he struggled to cast them."</p><p>"Then the Christmas vacations came, and the boy resolved to himself – he would outdo everyone else. He practised day and night, firmly committed that he <em>would cast the spell</em>." Tom paused here. "What is the most important stage of spell-casting, Mr Potter?"</p><p>"Intent, Professor."</p><p>"Exactly. In his resolve to get the spells right, only one thing burned foremost in his mind. <em>Intent</em>. He <em>wanted</em> to cast the spell, and he spent all his time focussing on that feeling of want – of course, aided with the right wand-movements and intonations."</p><p>"When the boy came back to school, one of the boy's teachers asked him to demonstrate a spell. The boy cast with the correct wand movement and the correct intonation, but yet again his spell failed – and his rather cruel peers took this opportunity to mock him."</p><p>"The boy, however, did not lose heart. He focussed on what he had been throughout the vacations – <em>intent</em>. In that moment, he <em>wanted</em> the spell to be cast. And as I cast the spell yet again, I was successful – beyond what my classmates could have ever imagined."</p><p>Harry's eyes widened slightly as he realized what Professor Riddle had been trying to tell him. "Yes, Mr Potter. I was that little boy – and I see much of myself in you. I recall you asking me about our wands being brothers, and it seems we have somewhat of an answer, don't we?" Harry nodded, eyes still wide.</p><p>"There is a reason that intent is the most important of all the stages of spell-casting, Mr Potter. Because after a reasonable amount of practice, the first three stages are easy enough to practically perform unconsciously. Today, when I cast a simple Levitation Charm, I have grown so accustomed to the first three stages that I hardly need to think about them anymore."</p><p>"It shows, sir," Harry blurted out and blushed. Tom grinned broadly before continuing.</p><p>"Why, thank you, Mr Potter." His voice became graver. "But every time you cast a spell, remember, you do it because you need to perform a task. You cast a spell because <em>you want to.</em> And thus, every single time anyone casts a spell, the intent is that ingredient which <em>must</em> be present. If you focus on that strong feeling of want, that desire to succeed – I am sure that you will be successful as well." Tom looked at Harry seriously. "Over the vacations, I suggest that you do exactly this – practice all your spells, with a focus on intent above all the other stages. I am sure that you will be outperforming your peers in no time."</p><p>Harry smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Professor."</p><p>"You are very welcome, Mr Potter. I wish you a Merry Christmas, and hope that when you come back I see in you the strong wizard that I expect to see." Harry blushed and ran out of the room, eager for the vacations.</p><p><em>I will become better</em>, he promised to himself.</p><hr/><p>"Everyone in? Good. Let's get this started then," Tom said, looking around at the assembled teachers. The words <strong>STAFF MEETING</strong> adorned the blackboard behind Tom – they were currently seated in his class.</p><p>"Minerva's feeling better, Tom?" Professor McDonald asked.</p><p>"Much better than last time – it's not a complete relapse, just time spent in the Auror Corps catching up with her. Nasty spells you get exposed to, and some of them even Mungo's can't do anything except relieve the symptoms."</p><p>The teachers nodded sympathetically – Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, had never been <em>completely</em> well after her stint in the Corps – and the bouts had only increased over recent years.</p><p>"I have a point to make before we start going through the usual stuff – Miranda Abbott has been warned for covering up for the bullies who have been running amok. As for the students themselves, they've served their two-week suspensions and they will be joining Hogwarts with the rest of the batch. However, tensions haven't exactly eased and I think staying vigilant is necessary – especially given the return of these students." A chorus of agreements sounded at this – all the teachers had been rather worried that the attempt at bullying had appeared to be meticulously planned rather than a hasty split-second decision.</p><p>"Anyone else has anything to say?" No one spoke. "Let's move through the years then, shall we? We'll go in reverse order."</p><p>An hour and a half later, Tom had come to know all sort of interesting titbits that he had not known before – or at least, that he <em>thought</em> he didn't – he didn't have the time to scan his memory and find out. But finally, they had reached First Year, where Tom was <em>very</em> interested in what the teachers had to say.</p><p>"The Granger girl is brilliant," Professor McDonald said. "She's top of the class in Transfiguration, and her work shows conciseness and clarity that I have rarely seen in someone so young."</p><p>"Brilliant she may be, Mary, but she is also extremely textbook in her approach," Professor Snape said. Tom smiled. <em>Ah, Severus. Always one to see the face behind the mask.</em> Tom had gleaned early on that the Muggleborn worshipped books – a natural occurrence when she had not been enrolled in any sort of special programme in grade school, and she had found her peers unable to make sufficiently intelligent conversation for her tastes. <em>When one can't speak to people for fear of not being understood, books are a natural refuge one seeks.</em></p><p>"In Transfiguration, where improvisation is rarely used and the rules are inviolable, naturally Miss Granger has a head start – by reading several books on the topic, she has satisfied her curiosity and has also gained vital information that holds her in good stead. I also suspect that she is very good at visualization which is a core tenet of Transfiguration – Filius told me that she was able to change the colour of her <em>Lumos</em> simply by thinking about a change of colour in her <em>first</em> class, which is no mean feat." Professor Flitwick bobbed his diminutive head in confirmation at this.</p><p>"However, her blind adherence to the textbooks, bordering on worship, has moulded her mind in a rigid set and thus the complexities and nuances of certain things elude her. Right now, this is not something she should be worried about – but if left uncorrected, it can impair her spellcasting prowess as she begins with more advanced casting."</p><p>"There's also the matter that she's reading <em>anything</em> that she can lay her hands on, which is incredibly damaging," Professor Flitwick interjected. "Half-knowledge is among the most potent of all dangers as we begin the discussion of more advanced theoretical frameworks – and Miss Granger, in her rather innocent attempt to learn more, has damaged her chances quite a bit. She'll need to resist that urge and it will be a challenge for her to unlearn some of the things that she's now committed to memory. They're incomplete and thus will need to be supplemented with better, more complete facts."</p><p>"What do you suggest we do about this, Filius?" Professor McDonald asked.</p><p>"For a start, someone needs to explain to her that what she's doing isn't right. And I would suggest that someone begin to instruct her in slightly more advanced magic, given that she's much ahead of her peer group in terms of understanding."</p><p>"I'll take over, then," Tom said, smiling broadly, and all the teachers laughed. "Of course, Tom," Professor Flitwick said, beaming.</p><p>"But I see potential in some of the other students as well – maybe I can include them as well. Mr Longbottom?"</p><p>"Very powerful, and quite dutiful in handing in his assignments," Professor McDonald said.</p><p>"They're not very well written, but by golly is the kid good with a wand," Professor Flitwick said, smiling.</p><p>"So that's one more, then. Miss Shafiq?"</p><p>"Much better at the theoretical aspects – not bad at the practicals, needs more intent," was Professor Flitwick's comment. Professor McDonald agreed.</p><p>"She's excellent at Potions and shows commitment," Professor Snape added.</p><p>"Terry Boot?"</p><p>"Very studious, but not the right mindset for most practical work – his intent is sorely gaining knowledge, nothing else," was Professor Snape's opinion.</p><p>"Ernest MacMillan? Or perhaps Susan Bones?"</p><p>"Not children I'd term as prodigies, though both are dutiful students," Professor McDonald said.</p><p>"Harry Potter."</p><p>"The Potter boy? What do you see in <em>him,</em> Tom? Very dutiful, but just not enough power – and not quite adept at intent," Professor Flitwick mused.</p><p>"I disagree," Professor Snape said. "I think he's one of the late bloomers – I've seen several cases where spells take long to master when learning for the first time. Once a spell has been learnt, however, they become so good that the first three stages become an unconscious process – and the intent alone powers the spell for the most part. His magic has a certain…<em>tinge</em> to it that I find indicative."</p><p>"You think he's one of those students, Tom?" asked Professor McDonald.</p><p>"I can't say for sure, but I agree with Severus. I think he's worth keeping an eye on for the same reason."</p><p>"Very well. Anyone else you think was worth some contemplation?"</p><p>"Ronald Weasley. He's been showing quite a bit of aptitude recently, and his essays have grown consistently better-framed – not to say that he's been showing some signs of having learnt curriculum above his grade," Professor McDonald added.</p><p>"One of his brothers?"</p><p>"Most likely. He also has a keen mind for any type of patterns – and is excellent at chess. I think he can be honed into a brilliant young wizard."</p><p>"That's fantastic – maybe he has the spark like William. A dab hand at Runes that boy was," Professor Babbling said with pride.</p><p>"Any other suggestions?" A chorus of "No!" sounded. "Good, so I'll finalize the list. Any other problems, unrelated?"</p><p>"The wards that detect magical perturbances have registered an unidentified magical disturbance in the third-floor corridor," Professor Babbling said. "I'd generally say it was a passing one off-the-hat, but the wards recorded them in sequence rather than the usual random variations. We'll have to cordon the corridor off, and a two-week observation period should tell us whether it's persistent – in which case we'll have to call in the Department of Mysteries."</p><p>Professor Riddle nodded. The staff almost seemed bored – magical disturbances were commonplace in a school like Hogwarts, and this was pretty much standard protocol. <em>After all, the Department of Mysteries has been called in exactly </em><em><strong>once</strong></em>. "Nothing else? Alright. Let's call it a night, then."</p><hr/><p>A sudden whistle drew Harry's attention and he turned to see Draco, Nott and Zabini walking towards him. Nott and Zabini had identical smirks, while Draco's expression was impassive.</p><p>Seeing Draco caused Harry's heart to pain at the other boy's predicament – he'd even asked Ron to see if he could pull a favour with the Twins.</p><p>"<em>Are you sure your brothers can't do anything, Ron?"</em></p><p>"<em>They've said they'll keep an eye out, mate, but that's the extent of it. First Years and Third Years don't exactly mingle – not to mention the people who were forcing Draco were most likely Seventh Years, whom Fred and George can't exactly challenge, right? Besides, tensions are high in Slytherin – the Twins are already dealing with a </em><em><strong>lot</strong></em><em> of nasty stuff.</em></p><p>"Where are you going so fast, blood traitor? Afraid to get the corridors muddy?"</p><p>Harry tried to simply push his way past them, but they stayed firmly in place, and Harry sighed. "What's up with you lot? Can't leave a person alone?"</p><p>"We would, Potter, if you weren't hanging out with filth like the Weasleys. You may be a pureblood – but your blood is as tainted as the rest of the Mudwallowers."</p><p>Harry tried to ignore the rising anger in his chest – he knew that it would not be a good idea to get into a confrontation one-on-three. "What's it to you? You lot ain't getting spells any better than me." This wasn't strictly true – while Nott had not gotten the spell right at all, Zabini had managed an EE and Draco had in fact received an O.</p><p>Zabini spat at his feet. "You think that makes you an exception? Filthy blood traitor, born to a Mudblood whore, and you think you can judge us?"</p><p>Harry could take insults aimed at him all day and not lose his temper, but his mother being insulted did it. He wound his arm and slugged Zabini in the jaw, hard. Zabini fell to the floor with a loud <strong>THUD!</strong> He spat blood from his mouth but stayed down, chest heaving. Nott drew his wand and for what it was worth, Harry did as well, their eyes locked in glares.</p><p>Draco looked at Harry, his face still impassive. "Let him be, Nott. Scumsuckers like him, we'd wipe the floor anyway. I'd hate to make a scene here – too close to Professor Riddle's classroom." Harry felt like he'd been punched in the gut at Draco's detached comment. Nott nodded and said something that Harry couldn't make out. Zabini hoisted himself up and with a contemptuous sneer, walked away.</p><p>As the three of them walked past, Draco looked back and his eyes met Harry's own. Harry silently urged Draco to show <em>something</em> – some expression on his face that would tell Harry he hadn't gone over; that he hadn't become one of them.</p><p>But Draco's face remained inscrutable.</p><p>
  <strong>December 24, 1991</strong>
</p><p>"How was your first term at Hogwarts, Harry?" Sirius asked, beaming as he helped Harry off the Express with his luggage. James had a match scheduled and Lily was out due to a commitment for some Potions magazine – she had told Harry that she would be back by night, though.</p><p>"It was really good, uncle!" Harry said, but without conviction. Yesterday's encounter with Draco had left him shaken. The earlier troubles were starting to weigh on him as well – his inability to cast spells correctly yet, the Fawley case, the bullying. <em>How has my first term been? A lot tougher than I thought it would be</em>.</p><p>Sirius seemed to have noticed this and frowned. He started to say something and then stopped. Then he spoke again, "I'm not going to ask what's the matter, even though I <em>know</em> something's wrong. Let's head home – I've asked the elves to prepare a proper three-course meal," he said, as Harry's face lit up. "Then over a good glass of ginger ale, we'll speak about whatever it is, alright?"</p><p>Harry tried to glare at Sirius but found that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sirius gave him an enormous wink and Harry smiled back as they walked off the platform – his heart a lot lighter than it had been for a long time now. Things didn't seem so difficult anymore now that he was home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Statement of Intent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A STATEMENT OF INTENT</strong>
</p><p>Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts was a simple man who was content in his hut with his dog Fang. Bar the occasional disturbance in the Forbidden Forest, his job was fairly light and did not require a lot of communication. It thus came to him as a surprise when one chilly winter day, the Letter showed up.</p><p>It was addressed to Mr Rubeus Hagrid and made Hagrid feel very important indeed – the smooth cursive letters and their loops seemed familiar to Hagrid, but he could not identify them immediately. He opened the seal and read the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Hagrid,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope this letter finds you and Fang well. If you have received this letter, it means that I have departed the mortal plane for the next great adventure. But things do not seem as simple now as they once did. Great darkness is brewing on the horizon, and I need your help to make things right again. And this is only possible if I return to the realm of mortals again.</em>
</p><p>Hagrid's eyes widened at this. Surely it wasn't…?</p><p>His eyes travelled down the page, taking in snippets of information – "<em>The Philosopher's Stone</em>", "<em>…would request you not to tell anyone to avoid suspicion being raised or hopes being dashed in the eventuality that…</em>", "<em>…fairly complex ritual but I am sure that you can achieve it…</em>" until finally, his eyes saw the very name he had thought he would never see again writing a letter to him.</p><p>
  <em>Albus Dumbledore.</em>
</p><p>His interest aroused, Hagrid read the letter thoroughly and his eyes gleamed with the faint beginnings of hope and joy as he smiled. <em>Dumbledore always was the best wizard in the world.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>December 26, 1991</strong>
</p><p>"But uncle, are you sure that there's <em>nothing</em> you can do?"</p><p>Sirius sighed. Harry had not taken Draco's "betrayal" well, and this was possibly the hundredth time he was asking the same question to Sirius in the past couple of days. "I'm sure, Harry. Believe me, I want to. But Slytherin has a reputation for some <em>extremely </em>bigoted batches every now and then, and unfortunately your batch is one of them. Besides, what exactly <em>can</em> I do? I can't write to their parents, they're as bigoted as their kids are – and while Professor Riddle or one of the other Professors would take me seriously, even they cannot separate Draco from the rest of his House – since that will only lead to further tension."</p><p>He did not add his personal views on the topic – that Draco should have <em>wanted</em> to resist, that he should have fought against Nott and his gang of bigots rather than taking the easier way out. The fact that he had chosen to give in showed that he did not wish to; he had chosen to do what was easy than what was right. <em>Courage may be a Gryffindor trait but it holds all people in good stead at some points in their lives.</em></p><p>Sirius looked at Harry's downcast expression and something in him reached out to the boy. His own batch had been rather tolerant and thus he had never faced any overt troubles from his classmates, but there had been several older students who had tried to give Sirius his "comeuppance" for being a blood traitor. In all those instances, James and Peter had stood by him like a rock – always by his side, never backing down even when the opponents were thrice their size. <em>With you to the end of the line, pal</em>, Peter had often said. And James would just smile, his eyes enough to convey what Sirius needed to know – that he was not alone.</p><p>"Look, it's only a matter of this year, right?" Sirius said encouragingly. "Let him tide over this and as soon as these Seventh Years pass out of Hogwarts, you can go back to being friends. I'll try and speak to Cissa in the meanwhile, see if she can get you to meet Draco once during the holidays." Harry looked up, his face shining with hope. "Then at least you can have a proper conversation once before you get back to school, alright?"</p><p>Harry nodded happily. "Thank you so much, uncle."</p><p>"Always happy to help, Harry. Now, you were saying that you have difficulty with the Erecting Charm?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't seem to be able to cast it with enough control. Neither am I getting any of the other spells in my book, really."</p><p>Sirius frowned. "Maybe it's just practice. Let's go over it once, shall we?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>December 29, 1991</strong>
</p><p>"They're on vacation, Harry – in Switzerland. Cissa said that she did sympathize, but Draco did not want to abandon his vacation just so that he could Floo down to Britain to meet you. They're returning only on the fifth of January, so there will not be enough time to meet before school starts."</p><p>Harry was very dejected at this. A growing fear had been nibbling at him since his last meeting with Draco, the fear that Draco had become one of <em>them</em>. <em>Is that why he doesn't what he doesn't want to meet me? Because he thinks that I'm a "blood traitor" and so I'm not his friend anymore?</em></p><p>Sirius had noticed that Harry had been thinking too much about this over the last week and tried to distract him. "Read the papers today?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Another claim without any proof for the Fawley killings. They're slipping up, are the <em>Oracle</em>."</p><p>Sirius was impressed. He had been asking about James' use of the D'Orazio dive in the recent match and how the other team had found it difficult to counter it, but this was something new. <em>At such a young age, he's already reading between the lines of a newspaper report written by senior journalists? Nice.</em> "What <em>exactly</em> told you that it was without any proof?" He took out his fidget spinner and spun it as Harry spoke.</p><p>"The fact that they alleged that the Fawleys were involved in a fe-feu-"</p><p>"Feud. It means to fight."</p><p>"I know what it means," Harry grumbled. "Just couldn't pronounce it. The fact that they were in a <em>feud</em> with the Smiths when we saw them speaking quite happily at the ball in the summer."</p><p>Sirius was amused and intrigued in equal measure. <em>He has some very good observation skills. But the deduction isn't necessarily right</em>. "Harry, speaking happily – or the <em>appearance</em> of speaking happily – does not necessarily mean that two people aren't disagreeing."</p><p>"You mean people fight while talking happily? How does that even work?"</p><p>Sirius suppressed a laugh. "It's not a <em>fight</em> exactly. They don't use their fists or anything. They just disagree on certain issues. That doesn't mean that they can't speak politely with each other."</p><p>Harry was looking incredulous at this point. "But…that's not…how is that even possible?"</p><p>Sirius chuckled. "Most issues can be solved simply by talking with one another. If two people disagree about something, the first thing to do is just <em>talk. </em>I cannot tell you how many times that simple step saves a lot of pain and time." Sirius paused for a bit, reversing the direction his toy was spinning in.</p><p>"Also, more often than not when a newspaper prints a report about a 'feud', they're just trying to sensationalize a small disagreement. If that is the case here, then it could be possible that they were talking about something else when you saw them – something they did not disagree on." Harry nodded in understanding.</p><p>"There is also the fact that even if the Fawleys and Smiths <em>did</em> actually have a 'feud', or they were fighting about something, they would hardly choose to do discuss it in a public party where others could see them. Such matters are <em>always</em> discussed behind closed doors in private. In that case as well the two parties would be polite with each other in public, since they would not want others to know that there was any such issue – because the media would just blow it out of proportion."</p><p>Harry nodded again, lost deep in thought and Sirius smiled. "So, you see, the Smiths and the Fawleys <em>may</em> have been disagreeing on something or even <em>may</em> have had a feud – the fact that they were speaking normally at the party cannot be used to confirm whether they did or not. That being said, you're right that it is highly unlikely."</p><p>Harry sat silently and Sirius could see his thoughts churning, processing all that he had been told. Finally, he asked, "Uncle Sirius? Who do you think is responsible for the killings?"</p><p>Sirius shrugged eloquently, a gesture that he was not in the habit of making very often. "Your guess is as good as mine, honestly. The Auror Corps have not shared any information, saying that an investigation is still ongoing – though I suspect that they have their own guesses, much more informed ones than what everyone else is speculating." He spun the toy in his hands a bit faster, cutting a black arc through the air.</p><p>"I read in the papers that they're planning to reintroduce the Properties Act for debate. Is that true?"</p><p>"Yes, Harry," Sirius sighed. "I tried to stop it from happening but public sentiment isn't really at its best towards the Muggleborns right now."</p><p>"You'll win, right? They won't pass such a bigoted law, will they?"</p><p>Sirius smiled at Harry, innocent in so many ways and yet so knowledgeable in others. "They won't, Harry. Not when I'm still there." Harry smiled back. "Now, enough of serious talk. Find something fun to do, go on!"</p><p>Sirius continued to smile at Harry's retreating figure, his emotions tumultuous underneath. <em>I can only hope that it is as easy as I just told you it will be, Harry. The margins are fine, and the clamour only grows louder.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>January 6, 1992</strong>
</p><p>Harry found himself rather downcast as he made his way to the Gryffindor dormitories with Neville and Ron. While the journey on the Express had been very comfortable, the pangs of homesickness refused to leave him alone. He cheered up a little at the thought of the things he had learnt over the holidays – his Erecting charm now worked fairly well, although Harry still found perfect accuracy very tricky. If he got the spell going well then it took almost no effort to maintain it, but getting it going well had proved to be quite elusive.</p><p>"Your dad was <em>amazing</em> in that game against the Bats, Harry," Ron gushed. "By golly, he has to be the best Chaser we've seen this season." Harry nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly – his father had been in a sweet spot and opposition teams, on the whole, had found it rather difficult to stop James Potter from scoring.</p><p><em>He's been too busy, though</em>, a part of him complained. <em>He's almost always away for training sessions or matches, not to mention even at home he keeps thinking about strategies and possible moves.</em></p><p><em>Well, he </em><em><strong>is</strong></em><em> a professional Quidditch player</em>, the other part of him retorted. <em>What did you expect, he'll sit around and the broom will score the goals?</em></p><p>His mum had been unusually busy as well – there had been a rather large demand for her opinions regarding a new Potion that claimed to offer a cure to dragon pox with lesser side effects. As one of the very few independent Potioneers, she had been flooded with requests to verify the claims of the inventors. It had meant several long nights for her in the lab and rather less fun for Harry than what he had been used to over the last few years. Sirius had tried his best to keep Harry occupied, however.</p><p>"…she's not all that bad, Neville. I reckon she's just lonely and likes books a bit too much."</p><p>With a start, Harry snapped out of his musings to see what Ron and Neville were going back and forth about.</p><p>"Easy enough to say, Ron, but she's positively mad. She's memorized the entire of First Year <em>and</em> Second Year spells!"</p><p>
  <em>Ah, they're talking about Hermione.</em>
</p><p>Ron had introduced them to the Muggleborn again on the train, and the girl had been rather subdued in comparison to the early weeks. Harry had noticed that Ron had seemed noticeably closer to her – <em>maybe he's been writing letters in the hols</em>, he mused – while Neville had been polite throughout but had found her vexing, to say the least.</p><p>"…can't possibly just <em>memorize</em> everything, you've got to understand it as well!"</p><p>"You're getting her wrong, mate, she's not…"</p><p>Harry sighed. This was one conversation that he did want to be a part of since his own view regarding Hermione were rather complicated. <em>She's definitely very talented, and has a knack for learning things quick and remembering them as well. But…</em></p><p><em>She's too stubborn. And refuses to listen to anything that contradicts her precious books</em>, his brain supplied helpfully.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah.</em>
</p><p>The Muggleborn had indeed been rather insistent on certain matters. Harry had found her attitude towards wizarding culture to be extremely dismissive, which had not improved her estimation in his eyes. Her derision towards wizarding culture was based on the fact that she thought wizarding culture to be backward in comparison to Muggle culture, which Harry knew wasn't true at all.</p><p>A sudden reduction in the general levels of background noise alerted Harry that something was amiss. He abandoned his train of thought and focused on the two boys standing in front of him, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>"Yes?" he ventured, tentatively.</p><p>To his great surprise, both of them gave identical snorts and refused to say any more.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>January 7, 1992</strong>
</p><p>"This seems to be a standard magical disturbance except with an aleph-null pattern discharge," Saul Croaker said, and Bathsheba Babbling bobbed her head in agreement. "A level-one cordon with a precaution against going into the area should suffice for now, but in the case that it persists for more than a hundred-and-eighty-six days, a deep scan will be needed."</p><p>"Wouldn't it be prudent to carry out a deep scan now rather than wait for six months?" Tom Riddle asked.</p><p>"That would be a <em>major</em> inconvenience, for two reasons – one, the castle needs to be empty for a deep scan to be carried out. Two, a deep scan takes the entirety of a week to yield best results since it involves an entire team to examine the source and then also cast several profiling and detection charms to make sure of the cause. Given that the children have just returned from their holidays, I don't see too many parents being happy about their children being sent back for the entirety of a week."</p><p>Tom still looked sceptical. "I could hardly care less about what the parents think, Saul. The children are our responsibility, and keeping them safe is my utmost priority. Are you <em>sure</em> that this is safe?"</p><p>"I wouldn't suggest it otherwise," returned Croaker stiffly. "I am quite certain that this will not cause any problems. Given that this is an aleph-null pattern, spontaneous magical discharges have a probability of less than point zero six per cent. There are absolutely no other dangers that such a low-level magical discharge can possess, and the cordon should keep any damage from happening in the <em>extremely</em> unlikely case something does happen." He looked at Bathsheba now. "Besides, I'm sure that Bathsheba here will be monitoring the wards and will intimate us in the event that something happens – such as a change in the pattern – in which case we can swiftly move and evacuate the castle."</p><p>Tom nodded. "Very well. I must, however, voice my concerns regarding the availability of knowledge regarding ward protocols and magical disturbances. Long has Department of Mysteries has maintained a monopoly over such information, and in such cases, I would very much prefer to be equipped with the same knowledge myself to avoid any oversights on your part."</p><p>Croaker shot Tom a glare. "I have <em>already</em> told you that such information cannot be made accessible to any persons not within the employ of the Department. Your…concerns aside, the rules clearly state that I cannot provide this information to any member of the general public." He smirked. "That being said, the offer from some time back still stands. You are welcome to join the Department and I will be happy to provide the information to you, subject to the…<em>conditions</em> I had told you would be necessary that you agree with."</p><p>It was Tom's turn to glower. "My answer remains the same as last time." His expression suddenly changed to thoughtfulness. "Can you at least tell me a possible reason for <em>why</em> this kind of disturbance is occurring? We've not seen like this in a very long time indeed, so do you have any theories?"</p><p>Saul nodded. "Yes. One of the many theories that is currently looking likely is that this is due to the upcoming Conjunction on the Summer Solstice." Tom looked intrigued, as did Bathsheba, Snape and Trelawney. The rest of the room, however, merely looked blank.</p><p>"Can you elaborate on what the Conjunction is, Mr Croaker, for the benefit of those who are not as well-versed with such matters as you are?" Professor McDonald asked.</p><p>Sybil Trelawney spoke in dreamy tones. "It is an auspicious time that occurs once in several centuries and is particularly fortuitous for several magical phenomena. The connection with the Quint is particularly strong during this period, and many wondrous observations have been reported in the past."</p><p>Professor McDonald snorted, as did Pomona Sprout – their views regarding Divination were no secret. However, Saul Croaker nodded. "Indeed. The fact that the Conjunction will occur on the longest day this time is yet another reason why any magic may be amplified – since the Solstice has long been known to have several connotations with powerful magic."</p><p>Tom looked very contemplative at this. "If you have no further queries, I will take my leave," Saul Croaker said.</p><p>"Of course. I'll see you to the Hall," Professor McDonald said, and accompanied the Unspeakable. On returning, she immediately asked Tom, "Do you buy this theory of the Conjunction, Tom?"</p><p>"I'm not sure whether it <em>is </em>the cause in this case, but it cannot be ruled out. One of the major principles of magical analysis is Sympathy, after all. While the occurrence of events such as the Conjunction is now considered to be mere trivia, the relevance attached to it cannot be dismissed out of hand," Tom said, phrasing his answer in a way that Professor McDonald would not argue about the 'reliability' of Divination.</p><p>Professor Snape, however, had no such compunctions. "The Conjunction is a perfectly well-characterized event that has historically been very auspicious. It is almost <em>certain </em>that one of the more arcane devices hidden in the halls of Hogwarts is reacting to this." He looked at Tom as he said, "Croaker suggested a level-one cordon, and that should keep students from going into the corridor itself. But a slightly more…intimidating face may be needed to ward off some of the more mischievous students from poking around the cordon itself."</p><p>Tom grinned, the thought sparking through his mind at the same time as Snape. "What do you suggest, Severus?"</p><p>Severus smiled at Professor McDonald. "You remember that Cerebrus glamour that you had conjured last year to scare Filch? The one with depth perception and the ability to pursue any humans in its vicinity?"</p><p>"Yes," Professor McDonald said, her lips pursed. Then her face lit up. "Of course! I'll try and add some features – make it look more tangible, for one and…I'll have to program it to return it to the same spot." Then her face furrowed. "I'll also need a seven-set runic array for power – the magic won't sustain on its own."</p><p>Professor Babbling smiled. "It's a good thing I'm on hand then, isn't it?"</p><p>The entire classroom laughed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>January 8, 1992</strong>
</p><p>Charms class was very interesting – they were learning the Body-Bind curse, or at least the localized version of it.</p><p>"It's technically a Defense spell, but it opens up the opportunity for use with modifiers so I'm teaching it as part of Charms," Professor Flitwick said. He had also informed them that they would use it with the <em>Totalum </em>modifier the next time around and had urged them to revise their notes regarding the modifier, which Professor Riddle had already covered.</p><p>Hermione and Diana had managed the spell about five minutes into the class, with Neville following not long after. However, Ron's spell didn't work quite as well he would have liked it to and Harry's attempts proved to be completely unsuccessful.</p><p>"Mr Potter, I suspect that you are not as intent on this spell as you should be," Professor Flitwick chided.</p><p>"Sorry, Professor. I'm trying my best but it just isn't working."</p><p>Flitwick's face softened. "It takes some time to master certain spells. Do not lose heart, just keep trying."</p><p>Harry nodded and trained his wand again on the rat in front of him. "<em><strong>PETRIFICUS!</strong></em>"</p><p>The rat looked at Harry with an expression that Harry could have <em>sworn</em> was a smirk and leapt off the table.</p><p>Harry, Ron and Neville made idle chatter as they walked back from class to their dormitories when suddenly a loud scream pierced the air.</p><p>The three boys stared at each other, alarmed. Then in one swift motion, they ran to the end of the corridor and round the bend. Harry's anger rose as he saw Hermione on the floor sobbing, her hair hanging loosely. All of them gasped as they saw her face.</p><p>Two long scars, vicious and red ran down each side, bleeding. Harry's eyes snapped up to see three older students – the same ones who had been bullying Justin – and his anger flared up. Ron and Neville had recognized them as well, and all three of them drew their wands.</p><p>"Back off," Ron said. "I'll call one of the Professors if you don't."</p><p>The Ravenclaw laughed. "You firsties again? Can't take a hint once, can you?" His eyes darkened as he walked up to Ron. "You'll call the Professor, innit? Go ahead. Call him."</p><p>Ron's eyes widened. "Professor Riddle!" he hollered at the top of his voice. "Professor-"</p><p>"<em><strong>STUPEFY!</strong></em>"</p><p>Ron collapsed to the floor in a heap, and Neville took the opening. "<em><strong>PETRIFICUS!</strong></em>" he said, pointing at one of the boys' legs, which locked together. The boy fell face-first onto the ground.</p><p>"<em><strong>PETRIFICUS!</strong></em>" Harry cast, but the spell failed to work and Harry cussed.<em> You haven't mastered the Erecting charm with </em><em><strong>that </strong></em><em>much practice, how did you think you were going to get that spell right?</em> A part of him chided.</p><p>
  <em>What's with the insults all the time? I'm trying to save our skins here!</em>
</p><p>The Ravenclaw and the other Slytherin only smirked at Neville's display. "<em><strong>STUPEFY!</strong></em>" Neville collapsed onto the floor as well.</p><p>Harry raised his wand again but the Ravenclaw was faster. "<em><strong>FLIPENDO!</strong></em>" Harry flew onto his back and slumped onto the floor. The Ravenclaw then undid the spell on the Slytherin, who rose to his feet groaning. Hermione was sobbing more than ever, and one of the boys walked up to her.</p><p>"Shut up, you filthy Mudblood," he spat. "You assume that you can walk around the school poncing about your knowledge? Nott and the others told me that you thought too much of yourself."</p><p>"Second coming of Merlin, she is," the other student mimicked Nott, and they laughed. "Honestly, you'll think the whore should know her place in society better." He looked at Hermione. "Your place is <em>below us</em>," he hissed.</p><p>They raised their wands but a voice called out, strongly, "STOP!"</p><p>Harry stood again, his head woozy and still shaking, but wand trained on the two boys. "Let her go," he said, far more confidently than he felt at the moment.</p><p>"Or what, firstie? You'll try some other simple spells? Stuff we can undo in a moment?"</p><p>"<em><strong>PETRIFI-</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em><strong>FLIPENDO!</strong></em>" Harry flew through the air and hit the wall, this time much harder. His head swam from the impact and his vision blurred, his glasses knocked askew. The boys knocked over to Harry. "This one deserves something special, don't you think?" one of the Slytherins remarked. "Ruddy <em>Potters</em> have become Mudwallowers these days."</p><p>"Let me show you what happens to blood traitors and sons of Mudbloods," the Ravenclaw said, walking over to Harry. Harry tried to raise himself but a punch knocked him down again. "I'm gonna beat you the Muggle way," the Ravenclaw said. "With my <em>fists.</em>" Another blow landed, and Harry spat blood this time, wheezing from the blow. His head swam, he could barely see and all his body wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep.</p><p>A third blow landed and Harry could feel sleep beckoning. The darkness called to him, its lure powerful. <em>There's nothing you can do anyway</em>, it said. <em>Sleep.</em></p><p>And Harry would have, had it not been for one thing that the Ravenclaw said.</p><p>"Give up yet, Potter? Or do you want to be humiliated before you learn to lose?"</p><p>Suddenly, unbidden, a memory sprung to the front of Harry's mind.</p><p>
  <strong>March 12, 1990</strong>
</p><p>It had started as an ordinary pickup game between Harry and his dad but tempers had run high. Without Sirius to keep the peace, the game had been fraught with jeering from both sides – not to mention that both of them had been in bad moods from the very beginning. James had been frustrated with the antics of some players in his team due to which they had lost the match the day before and Harry had been upset over the fact that he had not won a single game over the course of the summer yet.</p><p>Not to mention that a worked-up James had been absolutely relentless on the field, scoring every single time he could and not letting up even a single mistake. Harry had been inspired to his best as well, but a score of a hundred-and-seventy to forty in a two-hundred points match didn't look very good.</p><p>"Give up, Harry! I don't want to humiliate you!" James taunted, scoring yet again. "Just admit defeat!"</p><p>Hurt flashed across Harry's face. His dad had never <em>taunted</em> him so openly on the field. Sure, a bit of gamesmanship was something they both enjoyed, but this was a line that James had never crossed.</p><p>"Are you gonna play on or what, Harry?"</p><p>Somewhere, something in Harry lit up – a spark that grew into a fire, raging like a maelstrom. His green eyes darkened as he took in the situation – his father needed thirty points to win, he needed a hundred-and-sixty to win.</p><p><em>Simple, innit? I'm just not going to allow him to score – </em> <em> <strong>at all</strong> </em> <em>.</em></p><p>He took the Quaffle and accelerated, his broom being put through the paces as he flew straight at James. Ordinarily he would have tried to keep away, but James had been cornering him when he tried to fly putting some distance between them. It was time to try something different.</p><p>James sped up too and as they came close to each other, James tried to reach for the Quaffle. But Harry changed his grip and flattening himself on the broom, jerked it to the left. The broom spun in a fast circle as Harry straightened himself up again and sped past James, scoring easily. <em>A hundred-and-fifty to win.</em></p><p>Surprised by the sudden change in Harry's play, James responded by pulling out his own tricks – but Harry was simply unstoppable. Porskoff Ploys were anticipated, Woollongong Shimmies were simply cut through and even a Transylvanian Tackle couldn't stop Harry. James scored twice more but Harry dominated the proceedings, doing things with a broom that both of them had never seen before.</p><p>Finally, the score stood at a hundred-and-ninety apiece and Harry looked at a sweating James, his hazel eyes narrowed in disbelief at Harry's relentless onslaught. He gripped his broom and took off with the Quaffle, determined to win against his father.</p><p>The broom whizzed as James flew towards Harry too, his face determined to corner Harry – and just as they came within proximity, Harry threw the Quaffle into the air. James swerved, as did Harry. They both flew upward towards the ball that was gaining in altitude. Harry urged his broom on, his hands tense on the stick, his eyes only on the Quaffle as it stopped and then dipped. James bottomed out, adjusting his broomstick for the new angle to intercept the falling ball, but Harry continued to ascend.</p><p>James' right hand was reaching for the Quaffle – fingers outstretched, hazel eyes gleaming with the victory of getting the ball in his hand again – as Harry jumped off his broom.</p><p>For one glorious second, Harry was in the air, upside-down, his fingers outstretched too and wrapping around the Quaffle, green eyes still burning dark.</p><p>Then momentum and gravity took over, Harry landed back on his broom and a very surprised James shot into the opposite direction on his broom as Harry zipped towards the goal. James swerved and sped after Harry, but the distance was too much – and Harry scored.</p><p>A thrill coursed through Harry along with adrenaline as he realized that he had won; that he had beaten <em>James Potter</em>, professional Quidditch player for the English National team and considered among the best Chasers of the modern game. He disembarked from his broom, as did James.</p><p>"That was <em>amazing</em>!" James gushed. "When did you learn to fly like that?"</p><p>Harry just smiled weakly, his body now starting to throb with pain due to his exertions. "Dunno. Just went with the flow."</p><p>James smiled at Harry, his face beaming with pride. "I'm sorry for taunting you. It's just…it's been a bad week, you know?" Harry nodded tiredly. "I am really very sorry. I promise, I will never do that again," James said, his face smiling with genuine pride as he continued, "I am <em>so</em> very proud of you." Harry smiled back but with a grimace which his father noticed – his body was really starting to ache <em>badly</em>.</p><p>"You need a Pepper-Up and a Pain-Reliever, you're completely beaten up. Come on in!"</p><p>They trudged into the house wearily, all anger forgotten. But Harry never forgot the thrill – the sheer <em>exhilaration </em>of winning – and the insult which had sparked it off in the first place.</p><p>
  <strong>January 8, 1992</strong>
</p><p>Back in the present, Harry lay down, exhausted but not yet unconscious, white anger surging through him. <em>I will not be humiliated. I will not lose.</em> The bullies stood above him, still throwing insults and laughing, asking him to get up on his feet so that they could knock him out again. The cogs of his mind whirred, trying to explore all the possibilities.</p><p>He knew he couldn't possibly try a <em>Petrificus</em> again – he hadn't learnt it well enough yet. The only spell he knew he could do passably well was the Erecting Charm.</p><p><em>That's not much, isn't it? </em>A part of his mind retorted.</p><p><em>But it's worth a try</em>, his other part countered.</p><p>
  <em>There are three of them! Surely even if one of them is taken down, the others won't spare me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've read about the numerical modifiers, remember. A Tria should do at the end, along with a half-flick and vertical drag with the wand.</em>
</p><p><em>This is </em> <em> <strong>never</strong> </em> <em> going to work. You've not even mastered the ordinary charm completely, let alone numerical modifiers! Professor Riddle hasn't even </em> <em> <strong>taught</strong> </em> <em> them, you just read about them a bit.</em></p><p><em>Why don't you stop thinking and actually </em> <em> <strong>try</strong> </em> <em>? It's not like it's gonna hurt, you know. It's that or get punched repeatedly.</em></p><p>The anger surged hot through Harry again, his blood rushing as his mind focussed on the steps and the wand motions. Then he remembered what Professor Riddle had told him before the holidays.</p><p>
  <em>There is a reason, Mr Potter, that intent is the most important stage of spell-casting.</em>
</p><p>And in that instant, Harry <em>understood</em>. He just knew what Professor Riddle had been trying to say – what <em>intent</em> meant. <em>I want my spell to work.</em> <em>No, even better.</em> He opened his eyes, green orbs burning dark with fire as he raised his wand.</p><p><em>I </em> <em> <strong>need</strong> </em> <em> my spell to work.</em></p><p>"<em><strong>ERECTO TRIA!</strong></em>"</p><hr/><p>Tom Riddle hurried along the corridor, his senses tingling. He had felt as though one of the students had been calling for help. <em>Blast those damned bullies</em>, he thought. His own childhood had taught him that the pureblood "nobility" was more than happy to look down on the Muggleborns and Half-Bloods as though they were somehow lesser. <em>It's not like they could do half the magic I can, and yet they strutted around acting like pompous buffoons.</em></p><p>He turned around the bend and his eyes narrowed. The Granger girl lay on the floor, sobbing and bleeding from her face. Longbottom and Weasley were down, Stunned. But Harry Potter was flat on the floor and three older students were taunting him. His fury rose, white anger that threatened to spill out as he saw that they were the same ones who had been reprimanded earlier. He had pushed for a longer suspension for them but their parents had pleaded and begged and eventually, Tom could do no more except warning them that this was the final time such an action would be pardoned. <em>Now I will see them expelled</em>, he thought triumphantly. <em>I have witnessed them doing it first-hand.</em> He drew his wand, preparing to walk into the scene.</p><p>Then something pricked at the end of his senses. A <em>feeling</em>. He frowned as he saw into the Quint – and his eyes widened.</p><p>Harry Potter was at the centre of an absolute storm. Magic swirled around him; tendrils being sucked into him as he crackled with energy. The boy's eyes burned dark with fire and for one second, despite himself, Tom Riddle felt <em>fear</em>.</p><p>Then the boy raised his wand and cried, "<em><strong>ERECTO TRIA!</strong></em>"</p><p><em>No, you fool!</em> Tom cried internally but he watched dumbstruck, unable to move.</p><p>The bullies suddenly found themselves ramrod stiff. Their hands shot into the air, their toes stood up, and their eyes rolled into their sockets. Every single strand of hair on their body was up on end. The magic around Harry only seemed to intensify as it poured into him, his eyes still burning eerily as the spell worked the purpose it was meant to – to <em>erect </em>things.</p><p>The older boys' howls of agony broke Tom's paralysis. He snapped into action, hitting Potter with a sleeping hex and the three other boys slumped to the floor, wheezing for breath. He hit them and the Granger girl with sleeping hexes as well and levitated all of the children onto stretchers that he conjured. Then he began the long walk to the Infirmary.</p><p>But while he had just caught the bullies red-handed and should've been whooping in joy, for the very first time in his life Tom felt an emotion so strong that it overpowered him, leaving him unable to think of anything else. <em>Fear.</em></p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What Dating Entails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta. <br/>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WHAT DATING ENTAILS </strong>
  <strong>(apart from snogging, of course)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>January 9, 1992</strong>
</p><p>Harry woke up, his body aching but his bones mended and his injuries healed. As he sat up in bed, looking around the Infirmary, hazy memories of the previous night resurfaced – Hermione being bullied, Neville and Ron were knocked out – and his Erecting Charm that had <em>finally</em> worked the way he had wanted it to. But something had gone wrong in the process – he vaguely recalled the bullies screaming. <em>The Erecting Charm shouldn't have done </em><em><strong>that</strong></em><em>, should it?</em></p><p>A soft sniffle broke him out of his musings as he saw that Hermione was crying quietly into her bedsheets. A strong pang of pity shot right through his heart. Despite Hermione not exactly being the most liked First Year, <em>no</em> student deserved to be bullied like that. He got out of his bed and walked up to her.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>The Muggleborn looked up, instantly wiping her tears.</p><p>"Why were they trying to hex you?" Harry asked gently.</p><p>She sniffed, her voice cracking as she spoke, "They called me a…a <em>Mudblood!</em>" At this she broke down again, crying softly and Harry sat down on the bed beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She composed herself, continuing, "They…they told me that I could never be as good as them. Because my parents were Muggles, I would never be able to match those who've been born in the Wizarding World."</p><p>"But that's rubbish!" Harry exclaimed, and Hermione looked up. "You're easily the best in all the classes. <em>None</em> of the purebloods has come close to performing as well as you have." It was the truth. Hermione's performance had been exceptional in all the classes barring the occasional mistake. Her clashes regarding any content differing from her books aside, she had consistently been completing all their assignments and practicals with the highest grades.</p><p>"I messed up the <em>Petrificus Totalus </em>the other day," Hermione sniffled. "Professor Flitwick told me that I had read all wrong and that I would have to re-learn the <em>Totalus</em> modifier."</p><p>Incidents where the teachers had pointed out that answers Hermione had given were wrong or incomplete had steadily increased over the last two months, now that Harry recalled it. She hadn't been outright wrong very often, but many times she had confused certain variations in the same spell and thus found it very difficult to remember the correct version that the Professors had taught them.</p><p>"Hermione, it's just a <em>spell!</em>" Harry laughed, and Hermione looked a touch offended. Harry himself did not exactly know what he was saying and why, but he continued. <em>Since when have you started calling Granger by her first name?</em> "Your Transfiguration work has Professor McDonald in awe, you're <em>just</em> behind Neville in Herbology where he has an advantage because he's grown up learning and loving it. When you're listening to the instructions Professor Snape gives you and you follow <em>them</em> even if they're not the same as the books, your potions are pitch-perfect. How could you <em>possibly </em>think you know lesser than anyone else?"</p><p>Hermione looked slightly mollified at this outburst from Harry. "You're thinking <em>way</em> too much about this," Harry said, smiling, and was rewarded by Hermione's face lighting up as well. "Just listen to what the <em>Professors</em> say rather than what the books say, and you should be perfectly fine."</p><p>Hermione's smile abruptly lapsed into a scowl. "But books are never wrong!"</p><p>"Mostly, no, they're not," Harry agreed. "But my uncle Sirius told me that if we don't completely understand what the book is trying to say, we <em>might</em> end up learning something completely different from what the book was trying to teach. And <em>that</em> can definitely be wrong."</p><p>"Wise words, Mr Potter, that all of us would do well to keep in mind throughout our lives," a voice rang out. Professor Riddle walked over to them. "Miss Granger, have you been reading the <em>Libri</em>?"</p><p>Hermione nodded and Tom sighed. "Do you not recall me telling the class on the very first day of instruction that I would <em>specifically</em> point out the sections that you have to read?"</p><p>Hermione blushed. "Yes, Professor, but I thought…"</p><p>"…that you could read some more in an attempt to satiate that voracious appetite you have for knowledge," Tom chuckled. Hermione turned an even deeper shade of red, and Tom smiled as he said, "The <em>Libri</em> is not a book that can be read by anyone, Miss Granger. It is a work on Magic unlike anything ever before, and pardon my arrogance when I say that it was written by the two best wizards in living memory." Hermione nodded earnestly, as though to indicate that she did not think this was arrogance at all. "There are <em>very</em> few students at Hogwarts who read beyond a few sections, and even fewer who read the entire book. In fact, there is <em>exactly</em> one student who has read a considerable amount of the <em>Libri</em> before even writing his OWLs and that is Mr Weasley's elder brother Percival."</p><p>Ron gave a loud snore and turned over to his side, still fast asleep. Harry, Hermione and Tom all looked at each other before they burst out laughing.</p><p>"Levity aside, Miss Granger, the fact remains that you are not reading the right books for furthering your knowledge," Tom remarked. "But I had anticipated this, and thus I will be providing you with a list of books that you <em>can </em>read to improve your academics without facing problems with half-understood concepts. Apart from this, I also would urge you not to take <em>anything</em> that you have read about magic in a book that has not been recommended by any of the teachers at face value."</p><p>Hermione nodded seriously. "I also trust that you will not try to contradict the teachers if they point out an error in something that you have learnt. Do feel free to question us on <em>why</em> your explanation for something is wrong, and I am certain that we will be able to satisfy you." Tom smiled slightly. "I am also planning a little surprise for those of you who are finding the coursework slightly easier, which I will announce soon."</p><p>Hermione beamed. "Thank you, Professor."</p><p>Tom's face softened. "I have been subjected to a degree of what you have undergone," he said. "I shall try my very best, Miss Granger, to ensure that the events of the previous night are <em>never</em> repeated. Rest assured, such behaviour is most decidedly punishable and I will make sure the perpetrators are not let off lightly. I hope you don't feel unsafe here," he said tentatively.</p><p>"Not at all, Professor!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've loved Hogwarts, I've already learnt so much!"</p><p>Tom nodded, his face easing into a smile. "Excellent. Mr Potter," he said, turning to Harry, "would you mind waiting after class tomorrow? I would like to have a word with you."</p><p>"Sure, Professor."</p><p>"Well, I must be off. Good day to you, children. If you wish, I have informed the teachers that you be excused from your classes, though I suspect that Miss Granger would not miss classes even if they were scheduled in the holidays," Tom teased.</p><p>Hermione flushed. "I'd like not to miss classes, Professor."</p><p>"Well then, I'll let Poppy know to just check all of you up once to make sure there's no lasting damage done, and then you're all good to go." Tom wished them a good day and left.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>January 10, 1992</strong>
</p><p>"Mr Potter, do you have an inkling of why I have kept you after class?" Tom Riddle asked Harry.</p><p>Harry hazarded a guess. "Something to do with the bullying the other day, sir?"</p><p>"Quite right. Do you remember phrasing your spell? The Erecting Charm?"</p><p>Harry frowned; that was not the question he had been expecting. "Well, I used the <em>Tria</em> modifier, so I first said <em><strong>ERECTO </strong></em>followed by <em><strong>TRIA</strong></em> so that I could use it simultaneously on all three students."</p><p>Tom nodded seriously. "In your haste, Mr Potter, you forgot to specify a rather important component of the spell – the <em>parameter</em>, or the object on which the spell is to act on. Your intent, if I understood it correctly, was completely on making the <em>spell work</em>, which is not wrong in itself – but the lack of a specified parameter meant that <em>everything</em> that could be a parameter for the spell was affected. In other words, Mr Potter, the spell worked <em>too</em> well. Every single hair on the students' body, along with their hands, toes and fingers stood straight up. Every single bone in their body was forced to stand straight up <em>in its socket</em>, and all of them have suffered damages to their skeleton as a result."</p><p>Harry looked absolutely horrified and very scared, and Tom smiled reassuringly. "Do not fear, Mr Potter, it is nothing our able Madam Pomfrey cannot set right. Besides, I understand that circumstances were…<em>extenuating, </em>to say the least." His face grew grave once again as he looked at Harry, "However, do you understand what kind of damage you could have done tonight? By attempting a Modifier without proper knowledge?"</p><p>Harry nodded, his head bobbing very fast and Tom continued, "At Hogwarts, Mr Potter, you will learn the best of magicks. You will learn things beyond the comprehension of many other wizards and witches who have not had the fortune of attending this school, and I daresay that <em>you</em>, in particular, have the potential to outshine even most of those who <em>have</em> attended his school." Harry blushed slightly, and Tom smiled. "Yes, Mr Potter, you are a very unique wizard indeed – the events of the day-before-yesterday have established that much without a doubt. However," his voice sharpened, "I hope you will promise to <em>never</em> again try a spell without having learnt it in class or from a qualified adult <em>completely</em>. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"</p><p>"Yes, Professor."</p><p>"Excellent. Now, I assume that you have several questions for me. Shoot."</p><p>Harry's face lit up at having received permission but then his shoulders slumped, and Tom laughed. Harry looked up, curious.</p><p>"I cannot tell you how many times I've seen Lily react the same way to that line, Mr Potter. Let me guess – can't figure out where to start?"</p><p>Harry nodded sheepishly and Tom chuckled. "Well, in that case, let me take the initiative. The students perpetrating the bullying have been suspended for the rest of the school year." Tom himself had been pushing for expulsion, but the Ministry did not like to expel students in their NEWT year unless they had committed a <em>crime</em>. Tom did not push the matter, however – given that they would be missing the rest of the school year, it was almost impossible that they would manage to pass their NEWTs satisfactorily – which would, in fact, cause more embarrassment than outright expulsion.</p><p>"However, I would like to caution that given certain recent events, such events may be unavoidable despite the staff's best efforts to prevent them," Tom continued. "If you happen to witness such an event, I suggest that you either try to contact a prefect or a teacher and only step in if <em>absolutely necessary</em>. We shall also be teaching the First and Second Years some basic defence charms so that you can protect yourself reasonably."</p><p>Harry smiled, delighted. <em>At least it doesn't need to go out of control like this time</em>.</p><p>"What…exactly did I do that night, sir? I remember casting the Erecting Charm and seeing the students being affected, but that spell has never worked that well for me before."</p><p>Tom inclined his head slightly. "I have my suspicions, Mr Potter, and I hope you don't mind if I test them." Harry nodded, surprised. "Will you cast the Erecting Charm on this quill?"</p><p>Harry drew his wand and cast, "<em><strong>ERECTO PENNA!</strong></em>"</p><p>The quill shot up and Harry was surprised at how easy the spell felt. He couldn't explain in what <em>manner</em> it felt simpler, but the magic just…flowed much more easily than it ever had.</p><p>In his glee, he missed Tom's jaw drop for a split second before he covered it up smoothly, clapping.</p><p>"Well done, Mr Potter! You can terminate the spell now."</p><p>Harry cut the spell and tucked his wand back into his robes.</p><p>"There is an advanced branch of Magical Theory which deals with the speed, flow, accuracy and ease of casting spells, Mr Potter. It is called Kinemagick, and it is not within the scope of the Hogwarts curriculum. However, in a bid to explain exactly why this kind of phenomenon might have occurred, I will try to teach you some very simplified concepts."</p><p>Harry cocked his head to one side, curious.</p><p>"When we cast a spell, Mr Potter, we tap into the Quint – as you've already learnt in my classes." Tom's face lit up and Harry suddenly realized, looking at his face, that this was one of Professor Riddle's favourite topics. "In Kinemagick, we represent this process as a curve – a spell's 'graph', if you will, to reach the end point – which is the successful casting of the spell."</p><p>Tom drew a figure like a hill in a flaming path in the air with his wand and jabbed the two ends of the hill, which lit up a bit brighter. "These represent the starting and end points of that path."</p><p>"Why do we use a hill, Professor?"</p><p>Tom chuckled. "Excellent question. The answer is that despite our usage of wands the Quint offers some resistance to being tapped into." Harry looked confused, and Tom hastened to elaborate. "Do you remember what I had told you about foci? That they're any tool we can use to tap into the Quint more effectively?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Well, if you remember, I had also explained that we cannot use magic solely with our hands. The reason for this is that the Quint offers what we call in Kinemagick <em>usage resistance</em>. In simpler words, it means that the Quint actively resists being tapped into – which is what makes spells difficult to learn and cast. It's why we need to practice to master even simple spells. With me so far?"</p><p>"Yes, Professor. But how does this explain what happened the other day?"</p><p>"Patience, Mr Potter," Tom admonished, smiling. "I'm coming to that. Now, one thing that you need to know – every spell has a different curve, the height and contours of which represent several parameters that relate to the spell. The rest of them are not important for us right now, but one such important parameter is the <em>height</em> of this peak," Tom indicated the top of the flaming curve he had drawn, "which represents how hard it is for you to channel this magic – the parameter we call <em>usage resistance</em>. The taller the peak, the more difficult the spell is to learn, and the more practice it takes to get right. Understood?"</p><p>"I think so," Harry said thoughtfully. "So, with practice, does the height of the peak reduce?"</p><p>"You're correct, Mr Potter," Tom said. "Every spell has a different curve, and every <em>person</em> has a slightly different curve for the same spell – again, a few differences that we don't need to get into right now. But yes, with practice, the height of that curve reduces, meaning that it gets easier to cast the spell." Tom looked at Harry very seriously. "All people have a slightly different curve like I just said, but you have an <em>exceptionally</em> different curve, and this is the reason for what happened that day."</p><p>Harry looked curious. "How am I different, sir? I haven't done anything!"</p><p>Tom laughed. "I daresay you haven't, Mr Potter, and you don't need to. This is something that you were born with." He indicated to the flaming diagram in the air. "This is how the graph of most of your peers looks. Slight variations for different spells and depending on the individual, but on the whole, nothing significantly different."</p><p>Tom then raised his wand and drew another curve between the same two points but with a much higher peak. "<em>This</em> is how your curve looks."</p><p>Harry sucked in his breath with a <em>whoosh.</em> "Merlin!"</p><p>"You've realized what I realized as well the other night," Tom said approvingly. "Your difficulty in learning spells is because your usage resistance is off the charts. Tapping into the Quint for you is an <em>incredibly</em> difficult process as compared to the rest of your peers, which is why despite quite a bit of practice you were finding difficulty in casting the Erecting Charm."</p><p>Harry looked distraught. "Isn't there any way I can change this? I don't want to remain like this all my life!"</p><p>Tom smiled again. "It can't be <em>changed</em>, Mr Potter, and I daresay you won't have to…after you listen to the rest of what I have to say." Harry took the hint and zipped his mouth up, listening eagerly.</p><p>"Fortunately for you, there is an alternative path – a <em>second</em> connection to the Quint that you have, which has a curve somewhat like this." He drew a third curve between the same two points, but with a significantly shorter peak. Harry's face lit up with understanding and Tom nodded. "Yes, you've realized what happened the other night. You tapped into <em>this</em> path to cast the spell the other night. You're now <em>permanently</em> connected via this path for the Erecting Charm, which means that you will not face difficulties with this charm ever again. In fact, you will be significantly faster and more effective at it than most of your peers."</p><p>Harry looked delighted at this. "But can't I just use this path to cast <em>all</em> my spells? Shouldn't that make it much easier?"</p><p>"Ultimately, that is what will happen," Tom said. "The problem is that this second path is a…shall we say, <em>hidden</em> one, which will require an <em>enormous</em> amount of practice to unearth. As I said, every spell has a different curve and while I am positive that you can discover this connection for all of them, it will take a huge amount of time and effort. Some spells may be easier, while others may take months."</p><p>Harry's expression changed to one of thoughtfulness. "But that will mean that spells we learn in the latter half of the year…"</p><p>"…will require much more effort on your part to master them before the final exams," Tom completed. "I shall speak with the teachers and organize an advanced track course for you and some of your more illustrious peers who I feel can cope with a higher amount of coursework. This will mean that you will be learning spells about a month ahead of what the normal batches will be, giving you ample time to practice and perfect spells. I also suggest that you read ahead in your books and know the theory beforehand, which will save us some time when teaching you how to perform the spell."</p><p>He smiled at Harry. "Rest assured, I will make sure that you do not fall back on your coursework at all due to this anomaly. It is not something that I have ever addressed in Hogwarts as a teacher, but I have seen some witches and wizards having this sort of skewed connection. And in almost every case, they grew up to be powerful and enterprising magicals." Harry blushed. "I just want you to understand that this is <em>not</em> a disability. It is, in fact, a devastating ability that is locked inside you which we have to work on to unleash."</p><p>Harry nodded seriously. "Thank you, Professor."</p><p>"You're very welcome, Mr Potter. Just two things that I wish to request of you: one, to keep this a secret from your peers. While it is no cause for shame, as I told you the last time wizards are a rather superstitious lot and you may find yourself the subject of the rumour mill which is unnecessary and distracting. I will myself send out letters to your parents explaining the scenario so that they may further help you in the holidays as well." Harry inclined his head to show his agreement.</p><p>"Also, keep practising spells that you <em>have</em> perfected as well so that you keep the connection alive and well. It will improve your chances that future spells become easier much more quickly."</p><p>"Will do, Professor."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>January 20, 1992</strong>
</p><p>"So," Ron began.</p><p>Percy looked up from Ron's essay which he had been proofreading and helping with. "Yes?"</p><p>"Did you snog her yesterday?"</p><p>"RON!" Percy's ears turned extremely pink and blood rushed to his face. "I…I can't…"</p><p>"You can't snog?"</p><p>"No, you bloody prat!" Percy exclaimed and Ron laughed. A moment later, Percy joined in as well.</p><p>"Fred and George told me <em>everyone</em> snogs on a date," Ron confessed.</p><p>"They have a terrible idea of what dating entails," Percy told him seriously after they had stopped laughing. "As I told you the other day, it's about coming to know the other person, understanding them well. We had a very nice chat down at Madam Puddifoot's yesterday."</p><p>"Runes again?"</p><p>"Quidditch."</p><p>"Quidditch?" Ron looked at Percy like he had grown antlers. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"</p><p>Percy sniffed disdainfully. "Contrary to your opinion, <em>Ronald</em>, I do read and keep myself updated about Quidditch. I may not be a fanatic, but I do enjoy viewing the sport at least."</p><p>"Perce, you told me that you didn't support the Canons because you didn't watch Quidditch."</p><p>"I lied because I didn't want to tell you then that I support Puddlemere."</p><p>"Traitor!" Percy burst out laughing but Ron still looked murderous. "How dare you support Puddlemere?"</p><p>"Because I like their team," Percy informed Ron calmly. "They also have James Potter, who you have to admit is just brilliant."</p><p>Ron conceded this. "Better Puddlemere than the Bats, I suppose."</p><p>"Of course. The Bats have <em>totally</em> bribed the referee." Ron nodded viciously.</p><p>"Now, if you will, shall we get back to your essay?"</p><p>"Sure." They continued in silence for about a minute before Ron spoke up. "But you didn't tell me, did you kiss her at all?"</p><p>"RON!"</p><p>"Oi, stop being so scandalized, Perce."</p><p>"Yes, yes I kissed Penelope," Percy said hurriedly. "Now can we continue…"</p><p>He was left staring as Ron whooped in delight and then had the grace to look abashed.</p><p>"Why in Merlin's name did I tell you about her in the first place?!"</p><hr/><p>The whistle blew and Harry pumped the air.</p><p>"Superb dive, Potter," Madam Hooch applauded as Harry descended, the soft wings of the Snitch fluttering faintly in his palm. Despite his dad's natural ability with Chasing, Harry had always found Seeking to be his favourite role in the game although he was a very good Chaser and a decent Beater as well. He disembarked from his broom and made his way to the bench.</p><p>"You're Potter, aren't you?" a voice called behind him, and Harry turned to see a burly looking boy with brown hair clad in Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Beside him was a lanky dark boy in the same robes who was smiling at Harry.</p><p>"Yeah, I am," Harry said, walking up to the two of them. "Harry Potter."</p><p>"Oliver Wood," the burly boy introduced himself and shook hands. "And this is Callum Gallagher."</p><p>"That was a darn good piece of flying," the boy said, shaking Harry's hand firmly – his voice was tinged with a curious lilt. "Your dad's one of my inspirations, I hope I can get as good as him someday on the broom."</p><p>"Callum plays as Beater for the most part, though he says he prefers Chaser," Oliver explained. "We use him when we want to rest one of our other Chasers to keep them fresh."</p><p>"Nothing like the feeling you get when you get the Quaffle past the goalie," Callum said. "I'm a very good Beater as well, though, and I'm also vice-cap – Olly right here is captain." He looked at Harry appraisingly. "Your dad's been teaching you, I assume?" Harry nodded.</p><p>"Learnt the famous secret Potter dive yet?"</p><p>"I have, but I'm not showing that one to anyone else. Family secret, you know."</p><p>"Fair," Callum replied ruefully. "I <em>almost</em> got it the last time, but I'm fairly certain I'm gripping the broom wrong – and I think I need to pull up <em>slightly</em> sharper than-"</p><p>"Yes, yes, you can have that discussion later, Cal," Oliver said, a touch exasperated. "I'm on a schedule here, I need to pick two more reserves. Potter, we're picking you for the practice squad. You'll be training with the team for the remainder of the season, and if you continue being as good, we'll pick you as our Seeker on the first squad next year – heaven knows we need a better one, Taylor's just pathetic. You'll give him the details?" he asked, turning to the other boy.</p><p>"I've got this covered," Callum assured him. "Go, find the other two reserves and meet me after dinner so we can look over Ravenclaw's stats once again." Oliver nodded and hurried off, as Callum turned back to see a delighted Harry.</p><p>"So, I'll just give you a quick rundown on the scenario – the House teams have two squads, the first and the practice squads. The first squad has eleven people – seven of whom will play on the final team, and the rest of them are reserves. We rotate the seven players who play in the final matches to prevent injuries and exertion. With me so far?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "It's exactly like the League. So, the practice squads are like the League 2 teams?"</p><p>"Sure they are," Callum said. "You get to have matches every now and then, but the difference is that you train <em>with</em> the main team full time instead of just occasionally. You'll be on constant standby for the first squad as well, which means that any long-term injuries or other commitments for a first squad player will be your chance to make it."</p><p>Harry was puzzled. "What kind of long-term injuries are we talking here? I haven't seen too many of them in League Quidditch. Can't we just heal them?"</p><p>"In most cases, we can," Callum agreed. "The reason League Quidditch has lesser players missing matches due to long-term injuries is that their style of play is cleaner and involves less physical contact. There too, players <em>are</em> injured though. Alex Brown, the Tutshill Beater is MIA for two weeks from yesterday because he tore a ligament." Harry nodded – now that Callum mentioned it, he did recall reading that in the papers.</p><p>"And they <em>do</em> heal injuries. But depending on what type of injury it is, Healers can patch it up with differing amounts of success. Take fractures, for instance. Hairline fractures heal almost completely with spells and potions but more complex fractures need to be monitored for at <em>least</em> a week and sometimes as much as a month before the players are considered fit to play. Because when you're putting the bone back together, it's not the most perfect process – it definitely helps a <em>lot</em> with the pain and speeds up the process, but exertion on the bone can mean it can lead to stress fractures, which are harder to treat and require a hell lot more time to scan, detect and plug. So better lose a month upfront than about three later."</p><p>Callum paused to catch his breath and Harry was in awe at the older boy's knowledge of the game and the workings of the body.</p><p>"For other injuries, like maybe torn ligaments or tendons, Healers recommend at least a week of rest before a week of rehabilitative training and only then is the player cleared to play in a match."</p><p>"But two weeks is hardly much time, right? I mean, the scheduling is generally with a gap of two or three weeks between each matchday, right?"</p><p>"Well, it's not quite that simple, is it? The recovery time depends on many other things – the medical history of the player, whether he's had an issue in that area before, how serious it was. If those things are taken into account, there are occasions when players do have to miss matches. Quidditch is a very high-intensity sport, and so there are some places where even when a player is match fit, he's rested to make sure no injuries pop up in the long term."</p><p>"You do know a lot about how the body works," Harry observed quietly.</p><p>Callum blushed. "I like Anatomy – it's a great elective. Sure beats Care of Magical Creatures if you ask me, which is what a lot of my year mates have been struggling with. If things don't work out in professional Quidditch, I'll try to become a Healer."</p><p>"That sounds awesome," Harry said, and Callum's face lit up with a beaming smile.</p><p>"Sure is. Now, for your training schedule…"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The largest weight lifted by an Erecting Charm cast by a wizard not under duress is ten kilograms.</em>
</p><p>This seemingly useless piece of trivia had been running through Tom's mind for quite some time. He knew that it wasn't <em>strictly</em> true; he himself had managed to cast it on a suitcase of twenty kilograms with much stress. But anything beyond had been next to impossible without any external power source feeding its power into him.</p><p>Which is why he had surreptitiously cast a Heavy-Weight charm on the quill he had asked Harry Potter to Erect, making it weigh around fifty kilograms – and the boy had done it without even breaking a sweat.</p><p>The boy was unversed with his abilities and yet had to hone them well – indeed, his proficiency with the Erecting Charm was somewhat of an oddity. The sheer amount of stress he had been under, coupled with his sudden and rather <em>exact</em> comprehension of intent, along with the fact that he had finally discovered his second connection to the Quint all had combined to make something rather astonishing happen – his graph for the Erecting Charm had been <em>flattened.</em></p><p>In normal circumstances, on mastering the charm, the boy's magic would have automatically begun to cast it via his second connection, meaning it would have taken him half as much effort to cast as most of his peers. But in whatever strange magical phenomenon had occurred that night, not only had the boy begun to cast the charm via his second connection, he had <em>also</em> managed to achieve what no witch or wizard ever would even with decades of practice – his curve for the Erecting Charm was no longer a curve. It was a <em>flat, straight line</em>.</p><p>This was something that Tom had never seen before, and he doubted he ever would in any other witch or wizard. It was a singularly unique occurrence and something that had scared him beyond anything he could comprehend for some time before he pulled his mental faculties back together and began to plan. A flatline graph meant that Potter would not require <em>any effort at all</em> to cast the Erecting Charm. Hypothetically, he could maintain it indefinitely without even showing the slightest signs of magical exhaustion.</p><p>But Tom suspected that this would not happen when Potter was learning his spell in more controlled environments. After all, he <em>himself</em> had a dual connection with the Quint, and he had not achieved anything like what Potter had that night.</p><p><em>But you're ignoring the fact that Potter's special</em>, a voice rang out in his brain, mocking. <em>The </em><em><strong>largest</strong></em> <em>gap between two curves you've seen for dual connections is 15%, and that's your own – and you know what </em><em><strong>you</strong></em><em> did to even get to 15% from the 7% that you naturally had. Potter's is 75%, something that is unprecedented. It almost makes you wonder whether Potter's second connection isn't like the ones you've seen, but instead caused by something else altogether…</em></p><p><em>Enough.</em> He shook his head and cleared it of errant thoughts and idle speculation. The evidence he had at the moment did not indicate any such thing, after all. And so he could safely assume that Potter's power with other spells would be rather ordinary since he would be mastering them in more controlled environments. Second connections to the Quint did not, after all, give an edge in <em>power</em> in most scenarios – only in speed and accuracy.</p><p>Tom had by now reached the cordoned off third-floor corridor. He cast a series of charms to check for observers and to conceal his presence before he cut through the wards like they were made of tissue paper. Then again, given that it had been cast by someone who wasn't Tom, it might as well have been.</p><p>The illusionary Cerebrus growled but stiffened and sat down as Tom's bio-magical signature registered with the system around him. He walked past the three-headed dog down to a non-descript portion of the wall – unmarked, seemingly innocuous.</p><p>Three taps to the wall opened it up and he stepped into the chamber behind, a gleaming mirror standing there. Tom smiled as he beheld the words etched atop it.</p><p>
  <em>Time to get to work.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Mirror of Erised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to darkphoenix31 - you've been an amazing beta.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claims of ownership.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE MIRROR OF ERISED</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>January 26, 1992</strong>
</p><p>"That was a stunning move!" Harry exclaimed, after Callum had landed. "How on earth did you manage to pull that off? That too under the lights?" Wood had kept them for an extended practice session, and it was very late – close to ten. Visibility was pretty low, but that had not stopped Callum from executing one of the best manoeuvres that Harry had ever seen.</p><p>The older boy looked pleased. "It's called the Plumpton Pass," he explained. "If you fly with just the right direction and velocity, you'll be able to scoop the Quaffle up so it's hidden behind your sleeve and then when the other players are wondering where it's gone to, you have three seconds to figure out whom to pass to."</p><p>"Isn't the standard rule four seconds before you need to pass the ball?"</p><p>"It is," Callum conceded. "But get used to a second less and you can work with more time. It improves your reflexes and makes sure you don't end up making a foul."</p><p>Harry smiled and nodded at this piece of reasoning. He had taken an instant liking to Callum, and the older boy was always happy to teach Harry new things. Despite his popularity, Harry had noticed that Callum did not have any close friends – while he spoke to people with an easy familiarity, there was no one who was particularly close to him.</p><p>"You have Quidditch blood in your family too?" Harry asked.</p><p>Callum's dark cheeks flushed slightly. "I don't <em>think</em> so, although it's possible I could. I grew up with my mum – my dad left before I was born. My mum doesn't even have a picture of him. She does vaguely remember how he looked, but neither she nor I have found anyone matching his description quite yet."</p><p>"Oh," Harry said. He did not quite understand why Callum's dad would have left, but Sirius had taught him not to pry into someone's family unless they volunteered the information themselves. So he controlled his urge to ask Callum and changed the subject.</p><p>"How did you manage to get into the Defense Against the Dark Arts course? I've heard from the other older students that it's very tough."</p><p>"Sure is," Callum agreed. "But thankfully I'm quite good at studying – just about everything interests me. I don't have any plans to become an Auror, but for academic interest, I made sure to get into the course. And don't start worrying about this stuff this early," he told Harry, who looked a little sheepish. "You have a year and a half's worth of learning before you get to take the exams, just try to enjoy learning in the meanwhile."</p><p>"What are the exams like? Are they written or practicals?"</p><p>Callum frowned at Harry's refusal to give up the topic but sighed and replied, "A combination, really. There are two written tests, a practical exam for the spells and a viva for personality assessment and compatibility. Don't ask me what kind of questions they ask, it's different for every individual," Callum held his hand up pre-emptively, anticipating Harry's question. Harry's half-open mouth shut and he blushed slightly.</p><p>"The written exams are easy – nothing complicated, but you need to remember all your stuff well," Callum explained. "The other two are unique to the individual and so what they asked me is not something that they will ask you, in all likelihood. It's only tough to get in, though. Once you're in, you'll like the subject enough that you can't wait for the next class to roll around."</p><p>"Dad told me DADA helped him in Quidditch too," Harry said.</p><p>"Sure does. The duelling and the other exercises improve hand-eye coordination, so your skills with catching Quidditch balls improves a whole lot. And you learn a few basic patch-up spells, so you can use those if you get hit in a match."</p><p>"Patch-up?"</p><p>"Healing, like for fixing a strained muscle or a nosebleed. As a Beater, those spells are <em>especially</em> more valuable to me since the Bludgers I hit are as vicious to <em>me</em> as to everyone else."</p><p>"That's why I never liked being a Beater," Harry confessed. "The Bludgers are just too rough."</p><p>"I prefer Chaser myself, but well…we have three splendid Chasers. We're a bit short in the Beaters' department, so I need to fill in – since I'm not bad there, you know? Besides, the other teams all have <em>magnificent</em> Beaters, especially Slytherin – those Weasley Twins sure know their stuff."</p><p>Just then, an older boy showed up clad in Hufflepuff robes. "Hey Cal, are you free…well, well! Is that a firstie?"</p><p>Callum flushed deeply. "He's a <em>friend</em>. Also, the firstie has a name, and it's Harry Potter." The other boy's eyebrows rose in recognition.</p><p>"James Potter's son?" Harry nodded.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you," the boy said, thrusting his hand out. "Antinous Selwyn, Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Selwyn."</p><p>"Harry Potter, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. The pleasure is all mine," Harry reciprocated, shaking his hand firmly.</p><p>"Mind if I borrow Cal here? He's my best friend, you know."</p><p>For some odd reason, Callum blushed further and laughed nervously. "That's the new cover? <em>Best</em> friend?"</p><p>Antinous shook his head. "Good god, must you show no subtlety in the presence of foreign agents?" He winked at Harry conspiratorially before taking Callum's arm. "We're enemies who've been forced to collaborate on a school project, Heir Potter. Now, I <em>really</em> do need to borrow this guy here, I promise to return him tomorrow, alright?"</p><p>Harry nodded, slightly confused, as Antinous dragged the protesting Callum off towards the library. He wondered what Antinous had meant but gave up trying to decipher the cryptic words and walked slowly towards Gryffindor Tower, tired after a long day. <em>Practice was quite brutal today.</em></p><p>Suddenly, Harry felt a cold wind blow past him. The lights in the corridor flickered once, then again. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he instinctively drew his wand, sensing something wrong in the atmosphere. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the feeling passed and the corridor returned to normal again.</p><p>Harry stowed his wand away slowly but could not shake the sensation that something was off. The first-floor corridor was empty, late as it was – everyone was back in their common rooms. He switched to tiptoeing unconsciously, his eyes roving the corridor, scrutinizing even the portraits to check whether there was something suspicious. Nothing was visible but a sixth sense continued to tingle and all his mental alarm bells screamed <em><strong>DANGER</strong></em>.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry realized that he'd reached a dead end. <em>Odd, </em>he thought. <em>Pretty sure this is the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, and I've never run into a wall here before. </em>He reached out with one hand cautiously, his heart beating faster by the second.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Curious, Harry thumped the wall. Once, twice, thrice.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Thinking he'd made a mistake, Harry turned back to walk away.</p><p>A loud <em><strong>WHOOSH </strong></em>sounded and Harry's eyes widened. A mist covered the corridor and cleared as quickly as it had appeared.</p><p>When it disappeared, the wall and Harry Potter were nowhere to be found at all.</p>
<hr/><p>Ron and Neville were pacing the common room, worried.</p><p>"You reckon Harry should've been back by now?" Ron asked, for the sixth time in about half-an-hour.</p><p>Neville nodded slowly. He'd initially dismissed Ron's fears and had pointed out that it was perfectly possible that Harry had been kept by Wood for an extended practice session. But just about fifteen minutes remained for curfew and by now even he felt that something might have gone wrong with Harry.</p><p>Suddenly Professor Riddle entered the common room and all the kids looked at him curiously. "Settle down, settle down," he waved, and made his way over to where Neville and Ron were.</p><p>"Mr Potter suffered some bruises in the course of his Quidditch practise, so he's in the Hospital Wing getting patched up," Tom explained. Neville relaxed immediately at this, but Ron's look of concern forced Tom to clarify, "It's nothing major at all, Mr Weasley, he'll be perfectly fine after some treatment. You'll see him in the morning, Madam Pomfrey's just keeping him a tad bit more so that she can make sure that he can take part in tomorrow's session again without much trouble."</p><p>"Can we see-"</p><p>"Absolutely not," Tom said, in a tone that brooked no argument. "You are to sleep at lights out and not worry about him. I can understand your concern, but rest assured that Mr Potter is well. Curfew is about to begin now, so I hope you understand that any attempts to sneak out will be met with consequences," he said mildly, meeting Ron's eyes which suddenly evaded Tom's own.</p><p>"Am I clear?" The two boys nodded, albeit Ron a bit more reluctantly.</p><p>"Good," Tom said, and swept out of the room hurriedly.</p><p>Ron and Neville looked at each other before shrugging near identically and made their way to their dormitories. In the corner, though, Hermione Granger opened another book and began to read.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry stared at the nondescript mirror in front of him, enchanted. The room itself was a tall and wide chamber, circular in appearance with no doors or windows. Strange and foreign runes glowed on the wall, and the very air thrummed with power.</p><p>If Harry had been able to see into the Quint, he would have seen a whirlpool around the mirror – sucking everything into it, drawing every bit of magic into its fold.</p><p>But as Harry could not yet see, he walked towards the mirror fascinated by its perfect smoothness. The surface rippled softly, not unlike droplets falling onto the surface of a lake. His senses tingled sharply, but he could not take his eyes off it.</p><p>He looked into the mirror and saw Him.</p><p>He was tall and thin, with toned arms and legs, his robes falling gracefully around his person.</p><p>His eyes sparkled with knowledge, but also with a hint of mischief and a dash of adventure.</p><p>Everything about him resembled the perfect individual – erudite, distinguished and undoubtedly illustrious yet fun-loving, caring and dashing.</p><p>Harry looked into the mirror and saw Harry Potter.</p><p>A series of vignettes flashed as he saw himself, grown up, ready to take on the world; passing his OWLs and NEWTs successfully with perfect scores, winning the duelling tournament and the Quidditch Cup along the way, and finally graduating at the top of the Auror Academy with a Mastery in Defense Against The Dark Arts to boot.</p><p>More images flashed as he stared, enthralled – images of successfully foiling criminal plots, of fighting criminals and winning, of saving the day and being awarded several medals for his valour.</p><p>He saw Neville and Ron applauding happily, both successful men themselves, happy to see their friend achieve the heights of glory. He signed kids' autograph books and posed with them for pictures. He casually did feats of magic that left everyone in awe and an entire generation of children read of him in books and newspapers around the world.</p><p>"Potter."</p><p>Harry paid no heed as he reached out towards the mirror, his hand touching the surface, creating ripples. His older self smiled at him, offering his hand to climb into the other world. The better world.</p><p>The ideal world.</p><p>"<em>Potter</em>."</p><p>Harry's hand began to dip into the mirror, but then stopped as he struggled with some part of him that still predicted impending danger. <em>What could possibly be wrong?</em></p><p>Another hand went in. A rough pair of hands were on his shoulders now, pulling him back.</p><p>"<em>Harry!</em>"</p><p>Harry fought against the hands, which tried to pull him back even more strongly. In a fit of rage, he elbowed the person and kicked him on the shin. He dimly registered a loud "Oof!" as the other person sunk to the floor in pain, but his eyes never left the mirror. He wanted to go to the better world, the world on the other side.</p><p>Where he was perfect.</p><p>"Damnit, it's not real, Harry! The world on the other side <em>is fake!</em>"</p><p>A sudden burst of clarity shot through Harry. His mind was still sluggish but a gear turned lazily. <em>It's not real</em>.</p><p>
  <em>But it could be. Why don't we just go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because </em>
  <em>
    <strong>it's not real</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. It's not what you want. You can't give in to this vision. It's </em>
  <em>
    <strong>fake</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>With an <em>immense</em> burst of will, Harry managed to look away for a split second – just enough for the other person to pull him behind from the mirror. Harry's eyes watered and the whole world swam as he fought to steady himself.</p><p>When he finally trusted his legs to not give way, Harry opened his eyes to see the worried face of Professor Riddle.</p><p>"Are you alright? You were damn close to going in!"</p><p>Harry nodded. Then he croaked, "What-what was that?"</p><p>"<em>That</em>," Tom said with venom in his voice, "is the Mirror of Erised. A fantastical, mythical device that is one of the <em>many</em> arcane residents of Hogwarts. Despite my best efforts," he sounded extremely bitter, "I have been unable to move it to a better location. It was rather lucky that I sensed a disturbance in the Quint and instinct told me it might be the Mirror."</p><p>"It-it showed me something…"</p><p>"…a world where things were better? Where everything was perfect and your greatest desire was within your grasp?"</p><p>Harry nodded, his body beginning to slowly regain some of its energy.</p><p>"The Mirror of Erised is <em>designed</em> to show a person's greatest desire, Harry. It tempts and tricks you into looking into it, and when you have been enthralled it consumes you whole and uses your magic to survive."</p><p>Harry shuddered, thinking what might have happened if Professor Riddle were not there to alert him to the fact that it was a trap. "Thanks a lot for saving me, Professor."</p><p>Tom nodded, smiling warmly. "You're very welcome, Mr Potter. Now how about we take a trip to the Hospital Wing? I'm pretty sure nothing's wrong with you, but I'm sure I could convince Madam Pomfrey to part with some of her best chocolate that she stores for emergency purposes." He winked at Harry. "Trust me, I've nicked some when she's not looking and it's <em>heavenly</em>."</p><p>Harry smiled weakly and accepted the offer, grateful for the assistance. Tom tapped a glowing rune thrice, and a doorway appeared. They stepped out from it into the second-floor corridor.</p>
<hr/><p>"If you do not mind me asking, Mr Potter, what exactly did the Mirror show you?"</p><p>Harry narrated the various scenes that he had seen and Tom's eyebrows rose marginally. Harry saw the expression and realized that he had basically told Professor Riddle that his greatest desire was to be the best in the world – someone like him.</p><p><em>I'm very selfish, am I not?</em> he mused sadly.</p><p>"No, you're not, Mr Potter," Tom remarked, and Harry realized that he had spoken that bit out loud. "Wanting to be the best in the world is <em>not</em> selfish. It is a goal that someone can imagine only when they are remarkably self-confident in themself and their abilities." Tom looked at Harry very seriously. "When I was your age, Mr Potter, I too wanted to be the best in the world. And while others ridiculed my dreams, I never stopped believing I could be the best. Today, I shall forsake some modesty when I say that while I may not be the best in the world, I've come pretty darn close." Harry agreed enthusiastically.</p><p>"Did your vision involve you lording your achievements over your friends? Did it show you laughing as you saw their rather ordinary lives?"</p><p>"Of course not! They were happy too, and successful. They were…"</p><p>"…just not as good as you were," Tom finished. "A competitive spirit is nothing to be ashamed of, Mr Potter. It shows that you're willing to go the extra mile to get better and that you will realize and understand your shortcomings <em>because you want to get better</em>. If your peers outperform you in some class, am I not right when I say that you try extra hard so that you can get as good or better than them?"</p><p>Harry nodded sheepishly. "I always thought that it was wrong to want to get better than everyone else since that was selfish."</p><p>"It is most decidedly not," Tom emphasized firmly. "Wanting to get better at the <em>cost</em> of someone else is selfish. But motivating yourself to perform better due to healthy competition from your peers is <em>not</em> selfish. Wanting to be the best in the world isn't selfish either. It is something to aspire for, a goal to work towards." He turned to look Harry in the eye. "Promise me, Harry, that you will <em>never</em> let someone else win when you still can. If you lose? Accept gracefully, of course. But <em>never</em> give up when the fight can still be fought. Because it's not over till you <em>believe</em> it is."</p><p>A torrent of raw energy shot through Harry and he said, "I promise, Professor."</p><p>"Let's celebrate that spirit with a fine bar of chocolate."</p>
<hr/><p>Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, still shivering. The chocolate and Professor Riddle's encouragement had helped him feel better after the encounter with the Mirror of Erised, but he still felt as though a great evil had passed straight through him.</p><p>"Potter!" a voice cried, startling him out of his thoughts. Hermione Granger sat alone in the common room, the time long past curfew, close to twelve-thirty – the pages of a heavy book fluttered as she set them down on the table.</p><p>"Wherever <em>have</em> you been? Professor Riddle sent a message saying that you were with him and that you'd be fine, so Ron and Neville went to bed – but they were worried too!"</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> doing up then?" Harry asked, mildly suspicious.</p><p>She blushed. "Just a bit of light reading," she said, and Harry snorted as he saw what qualified as "light" reading for the Muggleborn. "I was worried because I thought you'd been attacked too."</p><p>Harry stared at the girl uncomprehendingly. Suddenly, he realized what she was trying to say. "Oh no, it was nothing like that," he said. "Just lost my way a bit."</p><p>Hermione gave him a look of intense scepticism. "And losing your way makes you go absolutely white and shiver as though you've seen a ghost?"</p><p>"Why would seeing a ghost do that?"</p><p>"Err…never mind, Muggle expression. But seriously, you look very pale. Scared, even. And you're shivering!" Hermione moved up on the couch to give him some room to sit but Harry remained standing. She sighed.</p><p>"Look, are you going to tell me what happened? You may feel better."</p><p>Harry felt a flash of irritation at this remark and snapped back harshly, "I don't owe you an explanation, Granger. Professor Riddle excused me from being out so you don't have to worry about me violating curfew and losing points for Gryffindor. There's about four more years before you become Prefect, you know." He instantly regretted his tone and phrasing but couldn't help it – the run-in with the Mirror had left him shaken, and he had reached the limit of his patience for the night.</p><p>But Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "I'm...I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't want to sound bossy, I was just so <em>worried</em>. You've been a fr... you've actually been nice to me and I've been sitting here for hours thinking that you must have been cursed because of me and I just wanted to make sure you're alright."</p><p>Harry mentally chastised himself for being as curt as he had been – the girl's intentions were clearly more concern for <em>him</em> than anything else. Something about the sincerity of Granger's offer appealed to him, as did the fact that he really needed to get the weight off his chest. He sat down and told her everything.</p><p>When he'd finished, he looked at her sideways with slight anxiousness, hoping that she did not launch into a tirade because he'd been incredibly self-centred.</p><p>What he did not expect was a very sad smile and Hermione responding, "Potter, that was extremely brave of you."</p><p>"Eh?" Harry blurted and mentally cursed his eloquence, or lack thereof.</p><p>"I mean it," Hermione said, her face perfectly serious. "I…know how difficult it can be sometimes to look away from something that looks so appealing."</p><p>She gulped before she spoke, her voice quite feeble, "About a year back, I was reading a book in the library back at home. The planks of the ceiling had been loose for quite some time, but somehow dad hadn't gotten around to repairing them yet. I was lost in one of the books I'd been reading, and I was <em>completely</em> unaware of my surroundings."</p><p>She paused for breath before continuing, "My dad had just walked into the room and saw that one of the planks was dangling by its very edge. He called out to me to move, but I paid no heed to what he was saying. I remember thinking at that moment, <em>nothing can </em><em><strong>possibly</strong></em><em> be more important than what happens next in this book</em>."</p><p>Harry's heart filliped and his stomach grew uneasy. He had a vague idea that he knew what happened next.</p><p>"The plank fell and my dad rushed across to push me from its path. He managed to push me away but the plank fell on him and he suffered serious injuries." Soft tears shone in her eyes. "He recovered fairly quickly and without any lasting damage, but I couldn't help but think it was all my fault. Why had I not listened to his warning? I was too lost in the world of my book, a make-believe world where things were not even real."</p><p>She wiped away her tears, sniffling softly but smiling now, and Harry smiled wanly but was internally…confused. Hermione's experience could not have been easy for her to deal with, but being unable to look away from a <em>book</em> was very different from being unable to look away from <em>his greatest desire</em>. <em>I mean, it's just a </em><em><strong>book</strong></em><em>, after all. And thankfully, her dad had no lasting damage either. Why's she so beat up over a small incident that happened so long back?</em></p><p>
  <em>But it's not just a book for her, is it? She's not had too many friends, from what Ron's said, and she's grown up completely surrounded by only books for company. And you know just how difficult it is to cope with hurting someone you love, even if accidentally. How many times in that month did you apologize Dad for cobbling him in the elbow that one time, even though all he got was a slight bruise?</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the realization of exactly <em>what</em> Hermione had gone through hit him. He'd heard her say it, but now he understood it as well.</p><p>"For what it's worth, Hermione, I think you're very brave too," Harry found himself saying. "You're brave for walking right past those bigoted ponces in the corridor like the other day and ignoring their snide and stupid comments. You're brave for not backing down and for not running away, and for standing up for what's right."</p><p>The Muggleborn looked towards Harry, tears shining in her eyes – but these were a different sort of tears, showing her happiness. "You really think so?"</p><p>"I know so," Harry said. "Ron can barely restrain himself when those idiots throw around those stupid slurs. I've told him <em>so</em> many times that it's not worth it, that he's just playing into their hands – but I can understand why he'd feel the way he does." He shook his head sadly. "It can't feel nice, being insulted for something that isn't even within your control. But you're able to simply ignore them, and that requires a different sort of bravery."</p><p>There was a comfortable silence as they looked at each other, and Harry felt emotions pass through a look alone – joy, sorrow, respect, and most importantly, <em>understanding</em>. His shivering was gone, the warmth of friendship wiping it away.</p><p>Then Hermione stuck her hand out in an unmistakable gesture. "Friends?"</p><p>Harry shook her hand firmly. "Friends."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>February 1, 1992</strong>
</p><p>Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione made their way back from the stands after having watched the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. It had been a close affair but Slytherin had come out on top, edging past Gryffindor four-hundred-and-fifty points to three-hundred-and-ten. Ron waxed eloquent about how well the Gryffindor team had played while the Slytherins had barely managed to keep up. "They were robbed of sure victory," he rued. "I think it was just a bad day, they did nearly everything right."</p><p>"Not really, Ron," Harry found himself saying. "Slytherin <em>did</em> play very well, their passing was better and they rotated the Quaffle with more ease. Besides, they had a better Seeker."</p><p>Ron handwaved this. "The fact remains, Gryffindor mucked up their chances. I feel they could have…"</p><p>Harry found himself barely paying attention, noticing that Neville and Hermione were chatting animatedly about Herbology, neither of them being particularly inclined towards Quidditch. Hermione had gradually become a part of their little group after the conversation she'd had that night with Harry. Ron had only been far too happy, while Neville had initially been apprehensive but had been won over by the girl's infectious enthusiasm.</p><p>Hermione had struggled initially but had slowly started to contradict the teachers less and less, stopping after class very often to clear certain misconceptions. Harry, Ron and Neville stayed back as well on many an occasion and had learnt some very interesting and useful information. Coupled with Professor Riddle's extra classes, it had meant that the four of them were packed with work.</p><p><em>It doesn't feel like a strain though</em>, Harry mused. Yes, they had been forced to work quite a bit harder to cope with the slightly more advanced course – and in Harry's case, it had meant endless practice sessions ending with frustration when a spell had eluded him. But it had also given him immense joy when he finally mastered a spell and was able to cast it as easily as any of his friends. <em>The last month has been fun. Tiring, yes, but fun.</em></p><p>"Look at those teachers' pets, strutting about in the sun," a mocking voice rang out.</p><p>Harry sighed and turned to see Zabini, Nott and Draco standing there. He could not help but try to catch Draco's eyes, but Draco did not return the gesture – he had not made eye contact with Harry at all since after Christmas.</p><p>"What do you lot want?" Ron asked, colouring almost immediately.</p><p>"Nothing, Weasley. We were just saying how much of a suck-up the Mudblood is," Zabini drawled.</p><p>Hermione flushed deeply at this and Neville immediately stepped in front. "You take that back, Zabini."</p><p>"Or what, Longbottom?" Nott took a step forward as well, hand on his wand. "What will you do?"</p><p>Neville had clearly not thought this would be something he would have to answer. "Well…I…err…" he trailed off lamely.</p><p>Draco snickered. "Shooting your mouth off never ends well, Longbottom."</p><p>Neville glowered and Ron shot back, "Look who's talking, Malfoy. Messed up any more "perfect" potions yet?"</p><p>It was Draco's turn to glare. "I don't need blood traitors telling me how to brew my potions, Weasley."</p><p>That did it. Ron drew his wand and pointed it at Draco's legs. "<em><strong>PETRIFICUS!</strong></em>"</p><p>Draco fell headfirst onto the ground as his legs locked together. Nott retaliated, "<em><strong>PETRIFICUS!</strong></em>" Neville was left flat on the ground.</p><p>"Stop!" Harry yelled with a lot more authority than he felt at the moment. Everyone turned to look at him and he blushed a bit. "There's no need to fight unnecessarily. I'd rather we just walk away from this."</p><p>Zabini laughed. "Afraid you'll get your ass handed to you, Potter?"</p><p>Harry gritted his teeth. "More that yours won't be in any condition for Madam Pomfrey to fix if this escalates." Zabini scowled and Ron sniggered.</p><p>"I don't want this to blow up," Harry cautioned again. "Let's just walk away."</p><p>Nott nodded after a moment and they cast the counter-curses on their respective friends. Harry picked up Neville, who was still grimacing from the hit to the floor. "You all right, mate?"</p><p>"I'll be fine," he said, dusting himself off. "Let's go, come on."</p><p>He shot one last glare at Nott before they turned to go their ways.</p><p>"<em><strong>PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!</strong></em>"</p><p>The spell whizzed just past Hermione's ear and all four of them whirled to see Zabini smirking.</p><p>"<em><strong>FLIPENDO!</strong></em>"</p><p>Hermione's wand lit up with a fierce yellow light and the spell powered past the students. Draco managed to duck in time as the spell slammed into a tree behind, which shuddered.</p><p>A moment later, an <em>enormous</em> number of chirping noises sounded and the branches began to rustle alarmingly. Neville's face blanched.</p><p>"That's a Doxy colony," he said. "You just used the Knockback Jinx on it, which is fatal to them so they've been provoked."</p><p>Hermione looked unnerved. "They're poisonous, right?" The branches began to rustle with increasing vigour and Harry could make out small purple-brown creatures beginning to move in their direction."</p><p>"Yes, but they can be cured readily with the antidote."</p><p>"I'm not waiting to find out whether Madam Pomfrey has the antidote," Ron shouted. "<strong>RUN!</strong>"</p><p>A dark swarm began to descend on the students as they ran with all their might. The Slytherins had turned the other way and a separate swarm was pursuing them as well. Hermione was casting the Knockback Jinx behind her whenever she could, but the numbers in the swarm were just too many.</p><p>Finally, the students had managed to drive off the swarm – partly by outrunning them and partly by Hermione using the Knockback Jinx. They stopped to catch their breath, wheezing and huffing.</p><p>"Did anyone get bit?" Harry asked.</p><p>Hermione and Neville shook their heads, but Ron's face was pale. "We might have problems bigger than that Doxy swarm," he said. "Look where we've ended up."</p><p>They were right in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.</p>
<hr/><p>"Okay, so which way is out?" Neville asked. "We just need to go back the way we came, right?"</p><p>Ron was hyperventilating. "I've heard there's an acromantula colony somewhere in here."</p><p>Hermione was rapidly spouting all the information she had on the Forest. "There are centaurs who permanently reside in the Forest and are known for their skills at Divination. Many plants including Bubotubers and Knotgrass are found abundantly. The occasional Venomous Tentacula can be found as well in the north-east part of the…"</p><p>"Venomous Tentacula! I hope we're not in the north-east part," Neville fretted.</p><p>"Calm down," Harry comforted them. "Let's just try to find our way out of here, all right?" He pointed to the trail on the floor they'd made. "This is the way we came; it should be easy enough to backtrack. Let's not run this time though, it's closer to night-time and some of the creatures may come out then. We'll be out before we know it though, there's nothing difficult about it," he said confidently.</p><p>
  <em>Except for the acromantula colony. And the Venomous Tentacula.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shut up.</em>
</p><p>They tread cautiously on the floor, making sure that there were no creatures around. Finally, Ron whooped with delight as he spotted a clearing. "I think we're back to the safe parts of the ground!" He rushed and tripped over something and landed hard on the ground with a <strong>THUMP!</strong></p><p>The kids rushed over to him. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." They turned to see what he had tripped over…and paled.</p><p>The unmoving eyes of a dead unicorn stared right back at them.</p>
<hr/><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle looked at the Mirror of Erised with undisguised distaste, his eyes carefully scanning its surroundings for any tricks. Of all the magical objects he had seen in his long association with magical research, the Mirror of Erised was by <em>far</em> the most dangerous and volatile. Unlike some other objects he could name, the Mirror had no sympathy for its powers being tapped into and thus found new and innovative ways to bypass wards, create powerful illusions and in some cases nearly modify reality as though it were barely a constraint.</p><p>The incident with Potter had been a classic example. Mist? Flickering lights? Tom's initial guess was that it had been a very powerful illusion, but Potter mentioned thumping the wall and finding it to be solid – something that not even the most powerful illusionary device that the Unspeakables had could manage. Somehow, the Mirror had managed to channel another dimension of space altogether in its desperate attempt to feed on a magical's power. Potter had been <em>extremely</em> lucky that due to Tom's own interest in the Mirror, he had installed extensive alarm systems around it and therefore had managed to reach in time to save him. <em>The boy's also got a fairly strong will</em>, he acknowledged. <em>Most grown wizards would struggle to last the amount of time he did in front of the Mirror.</em></p><p>Tom held up the chalice in his hands and tipped it into the Mirror. It sucked it right in with a <em>huge</em> whoosh and Tom sensed a small burst of magic <em>out</em> from the Mirror – <em>odd, considering that the Mirror generally only feeds on magic. </em>Then he realized that it was something akin to a human burping after a full meal and paled slightly before recovering control over his thoughts.</p><p>The wards around the Mirror shuddered slightly as Tom exerted his full power against them, checking for signs of cracks or chinks but they held sturdily, not showing any obvious weaknesses. He sighed as he touched the glowing runes, tapping one thrice before stepping back into the third-floor corridor. For now, the room was as secure as it could possibly be.</p><p>The question was, how long before the Mirror found a way to break through these wards as well? And how disastrous could the next such incident be?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>